


Guardians of the Veil

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-11
Updated: 2004-08-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 54,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Set a couple of weeks after Buffy and Willow rescued Tara from the huge cavern Doc was about to sacrifice her in. [] = Flashback.  = Thought.sequel to: A New Beginning





	1. part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Dawn walked hand in hand with Kevin she looked over her shoulder at her best friend walking with her boyfriend Rob, "Now remember let me do all the talking." She smiled putting her hand on the shop door. 

 

"Don't you always," said Lisa smirking. 

 

Dawn stuck her tongue out as she pushed the door open and led them inside. Tara and Willow were studying some books at the table; Anya was just handing a young woman her purchase. Giles and Buffy were nowhere to be seen. Dawn guessed that they were probably in the back training. She looked at her friends all three had nervous looks on their faces. 

 

"Don't worry guys, trust me," Dawn whispered to them. 

 

"And what exactly shouldn't they be worried about?" Said Buffy walking out of the back with Giles, she was wiping her face in a towel. 

 

All four jumped. As Dawn turned and smiled nervously at her sister, "Oh hi Buffy, you know Lisa and Kevin right and this is Rob." 

 

"Yes Dawn I've know Lisa, who has been your best friend since we came to Sunnydale for 4 years ago and Kevin has been to our house for dinner quiet a bit over the last couple of months. Hi Lisa, Kevin, nice to met you Rob." She smiled at them before turning back to her sister, "So Dawn what shouldn't they be worried about?" 

 

"Well after the other week when Tara was captured by those things that worship Glory or did... anyway you all explained about demons and vamps to them, well we were talking about it with Rob..." 

 

"Dawnie the three of you haven't been telling people have you?" asked Tara, a worried look on her face. 

 

"Of course not, we only told Rob because he's our friend." explained Dawn. 

 

"Ok but you must understand that it is very important that you keep quiet, you have no idea the problems it would cause," put in Willow, shivering as she though of the last time things came out and Buffy and her almost got burned alive. 

 

"Yeah we know. But what we were thinking was that you could teach us to fight vampires." 

 

"No absolutely not," said Giles using the tone usually reserved for Buffy. 

 

"But Giles," whined Dawn. 

 

"No Buts... I have enough children around here as it is..." He stopped as he realized what he had just said, "I mean young people." 

 

"So Giles you still think of us as children!" Said Willow arching her eyebrow. 

 

"Ah... Oh... Huh... No of course not... Look it would be to dangerous, if they were hurt or even killed..." stuttered Giles trying to stir the conversation away from the revelation he had just let out. 

 

"Giles wouldn't it be safer if we were with you rather than did it without you!" Said Dawn in a quiet voice. 

 

"Ok be here at 10 tomorrow morning and Buffy will teach you how to defend yourselves. If she thinks your up to it you can come on patrol with us on three conditions, one you do as your told, two you do not try going out alone and three you stay home when we tell you, you can't come." Stated Willow. 

 

Buffy arched her eyebrow at Willow, "Are you sure Will?" 

 

"Yes I'm sure sweety you heard what Dawn said about going anyway and you know how stubborn she can be," smiled Willow. 

 

"She is your sister after all Buffy," smirked Tara, receiving a raised eyebrow in return. 

 

"Now just a minute Willow I will not have you inviting just anyone to join us. I'm Buffy's watcher. Patrol isn't a school outing it is far too dangerous." 

 

"Yes Giles and I'm one of Buffy's girlfriends who do you think she will listen too? We'll keep them safe. Or would you rather they go out on there own." 

 

Giles throw his arms up in the air, "Have it your own way Willow." 

 

She walked over to him and patted him on the back, "Everything will be ok, you'll see." 

 

Dawn smiled "Great we'll go now I'll see you at home later ok," she smiled as she led the others out, they heard her talking as she closed the door, "I told you, we'll be the Scooby Gang TNG." 

 

"TNG!" Giles frowned. 

 

"The Next Generation," smiled Willow, she turned to Buffy, "Make sure you give them a hard time tomorrow." 

 

"Of course, I was thinking of getting Spike to help, get him to frighten the crap out of them." 

 

"Good idea Buff." smiled Tara. 

 

"What are you all talking about?" Asked a confused Giles. 

 

Willow looked at him "Giles you don't think we are really going to allow them to patrol if we can help it..." They could see him start to blush, "You did! I'm really disappointed that you would think that. But anyway as I said you know how stubborn Dawn is so we think if we can discouraged them all the better." 

 

"Well ah quite, but have you considered that they may not get discouraged." 

 

"Yes. Well maybe! Anyway if they don't they will deserve to join us." smiled Willow. 

 

"I think I'll go and do some paperwork in the office." Giles said as he left the public area shaking his head. 

 

As Willow sat back down Buffy plumps down on Tara's lap and wraps her arms around her neck planting a kiss on her lips, "So my witchies have you finished your homework cuz we could oh I donno go home and do something more interesting." 

 

Smirking Tara shook her head "Buffy you're incorrigible. Willow I think we've created a monster." 

 

"Yeah but she's our monster," smiled Willow, "Yes we've finished for now, but we have dinner to make." 

 

"We'll order pizza." Smiled Buffy. 

 

"Ok let's go," Willow said gathering her things. 

 

\-------------- 

 

Buffy slowly licked her way down from Tara's breast towards her centre; she stopped at her naval blowing into it. 

 

"That tickles," giggled Tara. 

 

Willow leaned over grabbing Tara's nipple between her teeth grazing gently on it. Just as Buffy started to lick at Tara centre there was a gentle knock on the door. Having discussed it with Dawn they had agreed that if the door to their room was closed she would not enter without getting their permission first. 

 

"Ah Buffy are you there only I think you should come down... There's someone here to see you." Came Dawn's voice from the otherside, she sounded uneasy. 

 

Tara giggled when all three of them moaned, "Who is it Dawnie?" She called out. 

 

"It's Riley." 

 

All three looked at each other, "Ok Dawn tell him I'll be there in a minute," said Buffy. 

 

"Ok... I haven't told him anything." 

 

"Ok," said Buffy as they started getting off the bed. 

 

Buffy wrapped her robe around her naked body, "I'll go on down, come down when your ready." she said heading for the door. 

 

Buffy walked with some trepidation into the living room; Riley rose as he saw her enter. 

 

"Buffy I'm glad to see the rumour I heard about your death wasn't true." 

 

"We'll actually the rumour wasn't exactly false!" 

 

Confusion crossed his face, "What do you mean?" 

 

"I died, but Willow, Tara and a demon called Kellem brought me back." 

 

At that moment Dawn walked in carrying a tray of coffee, putting it down she turned to Buffy, "I think I'll go over to Lisa's for a while." 

 

"Alright we'll see you later," smiled Buffy. 

 

Just as the front door closed Willow and Tara walked in, "Where's Dawn gone?" 

 

"She's gone to see Lisa. Coffee Riley," said Buffy sitting in the middle of the settee. 

 

"Ah yeah... Thanks," answered Riley, he watched as Willow and Tara sat either side of Buffy each taking a mug that she pored for them. 

 

"How are you?" Asked Willow. 

 

"Great, I just got back from Central America. I have to decide if I want my commission back. They've given me a week to decide." 

 

"So what are you doing here?" Asked Buffy. 

 

"As I said I came to see if the rumour was true... So you two are staying here now?" Said Riley looking at the three identical robes they were wearing. 

 

"Yeah we moved in about three months ago," said Willow. 

 

"Two months three weeks and four days ago to be exact." put in Buffy smiling at them. 

 

"I didn't know you were keeping count?" Tara smiled back. 

 

"I'm not but she told me you are." 

 

"Oh I forgot she would know." Nodded Tara. 

 

"She! What are you talking about?" Asked Riley. 

 

"It's a little complicated! It has to do with the way Willow, Tara and Kellem brought me back. It involved them being bound to me only it didn't work out exactly how they thought. Because I ended up only being bound to Willow and Tara." Buffy explained. 

 

"Bound! What do you mean?" He asked looking more closely at how closely the three were sat to each other. 

 

"Riley there is no really easy way to say this so here goes...... Our souls, our life force if you will is joined forever, we are lovers, soulmates..." Buffy tried to explain. 

 

"Lovers. All three of you! Buffy do you know how weird that sounds! You're telling me you have become gay because of this bond? And have two girlfriends." 

 

"Yes... No... I'm not sure!" she frowned trying to figure it out herself, "I mean I think I always had a thing for Willow," she smiled at the redhead, turning back to Riley, "Anyway there is no going back now even if I wanted to, which I don't not anymore." 

 

Riley stood up; "Well at least this has made my decision for me." 

 

"What do you mean?" Asked Buffy. 

 

"I had hoped we could try again, I guess that's out... Look I think I better go." He started to move towards the door. 

 

Buffy got up moving towards him, "Riley please don't leave like this," she said tears standing in her eyes. 

 

"I'm sorry but you have no idea what it feels like to know your ex- girlfriend is with another girl let alone two girls." 

 

"Please Riley I miss you. Can't you stay, be my friend!" The tears began to run down her cheeks. 

 

"Buffy it was bad enough when I thought you were going back to Angel. There is no way I could stay and see you with Willow and Tara," he opened the door and walked out before turning to look at her for what he was sure would be the last time, "Goodbye Buffy maybe I'll see you around sometime." He walked to his car got in and drove down the street. 

 

Buffy stayed on the porch until his car had disappeared into the distance; she turned and went back inside. Willow and Tara were still on the settee they could see the tears and feel the sadness coming from her, she sat back down and rested her head on Willow's shoulder as the redhead held her gently. 

 

"I did love him. Why couldn't I tell him that?" 

 

"We know you did sweetie but I think you know he was right, it would have been the worse type of torture for him to stay here... Maybe one day." Said Tara gently stroking Buffy's hair. 

 

"Yeah I know, but it doesn't make it any easier." 

 

"Do you wanna go back upstairs?" Willow asked wiping the tears from her cheek. 

 

"No the moods gone sour, can we just stay here I just want you to hold me," she answered almost like a small child. 

 

"Of course sweetie," Buffy turned around so she was facing Tara before easing herself onto Willow's lap and putting her legs into Tara's lap. 

 

That was how Dawn and Lisa found them when they walked in about an hour later, all three were asleep. Dawn motioned her friend to be quiet and to follow her up to her room. 

 

Lisa plumped down on Dawn's bed looking around; "It still seems strange to think of this as your room and not your sister's." 

 

"Yeah I know but after Buffy finally sorted out her feelings for Willow and Tara I couldn't stay in my old room, I could hear way to much." 

 

"Doesn't it freak you out? I mean thinking of your sister with two other women." 

 

"Yeah sometimes but I know they love each other. And I can get away with a lot more stuff now than I could when it was just Buffy and me living here." 

 

"Is that right!" came a voice from the doorway. 

 

Dawn jumped as she turned to see Willow stood there her arms crossed, "Oh hi Willow did you have a nice nap?" 

 

"Yes thanks, I came to ask if Lisa was staying for dinner." 

 

"Yeah if that's ok!" Said Dawn looking nervously at Lisa. 

 

"Fine," nodded Willow turning to go, but stopping and putting her head back around the door, "Oh and you can do the washing up for what is left of this week and all next week... After all Tara and I don't what you to think we'll let you get away with anything, do we." 

 

Dawn groaned as she sat down on her bed, "I just had to open my big mouth." 

 

"Well it could have been worse she could have changed you into a frog for a week." Laughed Lisa. 

 

"Now that's one thing I know she wouldn't do cuz she has frog fear," smiled Dawn. 

 

"Do you think she would teach me some spell's?" Mused Lisa. 

 

"I donno we could ask her, but I think we should wait until after they let us join the gang." 

 

"Do you think they will?" 

 

"Knowing Buffy and the others they probably plan to try and frighten you off tomorrow when you start training, I wouldn't put it past them to ask Spike to help them." Dawn half smiled, she knew how her sister's mind worked, that was how she could annoy her sister so easily when growing up. 

 

"Spike that vampire that was here when those things broke in?" 

 

"Yeah he's really cool, he used to be this really badass vamp when he came here, but this secret government agency did something to him so he can't hurt people. He still moans about it, but I think he's starting to realize that it's the only thing that stops Buffy from dusting him." 

 

\-------------- 

 

The next day Dawn and her friends entered the training room the only one there was Buffy. Willow and Tara were in the shop helping Anya and Giles with the customers. Buffy had told them to dress in comfortable loose fitting clothes. 

 

She started them off slow showing them how to block various attacks, Lisa seemed to pick it up quiet quickly, so after about half an hour she paired them off Dawn with Lisa and Kevin with Rob. 

 

"Now I want you to practice, one of you attack while the other defends then when I tell you, you change places, Dawn and Kevin you attack first, and Dawn just remember you've had more experience so be careful. Begin." 

 

As she watched them she would occasionally give them instructions on what they were doing wrong, Kevin and Rob were quiet good, Rob was doing a good job of stopping Kevin's attacks but some did connect. Lisa was stopping everyone of Dawn's attacks, after a few minutes Dawn realized that Lisa seemed to be a natural so she began to use all the training that Buffy had taught her over the last couple of months but still Lisa easily block them. When Buffy told them to change Dawn found herself on the mate in seconds. 

 

"Stop," called Buffy when they all turned to look at her she smiled, "I want to check on something I want you all the line up side by side about three feet apart facing away from the door. I want you all to try and sense your surroundings, try and sense where I am in the room." 

 

Buffy asked the bond. 

 

Buffy walked quietly over to the weapons rack and picked up a knife, she saw the others coming in, she put her finger to her lips as she saw Giles about to ask her something. She walked back to the middle of the room balancing the knife in her hand, "Keep trying to feel where I am... Lisa catch," she throw the knife at Lisa's back. 

 

Lisa spun around and instinctively caught the knife by the handle. 

 

The look on her face told them that she was as surprised as everyone else, with the exception of Buffy. 

 

"How did you do that?" Asked Dawn. 

 

"I don't know!" Frowned Lisa. 

 

"Lisa don't worry about it, I'll explain it to you later. I'll see you all here at 6 tonight before we all go on patrol," smiled Buffy trying to give them something else to think about, "Dawn we'll see you at home about 4 so we can have something to eat okay... And guys remember keep your mouths shut... Oh and if your parents want to know where your going you can tell them you're going to be at my house." 

 

They all trooped out of the training area heading for the exit. 

 

"Buffy what just happened?" Asked Tara. 

 

"Let's go to the office we need to talk." Buffy said by way of answering, at their nods Giles led the way. 

 

They sat around just looking at each other before Tara broke the silence, "Is she a slayer!" 

 

"Yes she must have become active when I died. How come the council didn't find her?" said Buffy. 

 

"I... Ah didn't get around to informing them you had died. At first there was all the arrangements to be made, then when you came back there seemed no point!" Explained Giles. 

 

"So now what?" Asked Willow. 

 

"I better phone the council," said Giles reaching for the phone. 

 

"NO," said Buffy grabbing his arm. 

 

Giles frowned, "Buffy the council need to know they will want to send a watcher," he explained. 

 

"Yeah and ruin another girl's life! Giles she's the same age I was when I was called, it ruined my life... at least at first. I don't what the council to know, let her have a life. Between us we can train her, teach her everything she needs to know. After all it's not as if we're really in need of another slayer!" Buffy pleaded with him. 

 

"I wonder if this will happen every time you die!" mused Tara, they all looked at her, "Well Willow and I will always be able to bring you back. But still it's something we should think about. I mean unless we eventually tell the council about us they are going to get 

suspicious when all these other slayers start popping up!" 

 

"Well as much as it makes me happy to know you two can do that I think we have plenty of time to decide if we are going to tell the council, after all I don't plan on dying that often." Buffy grabbed hold of Tara's hand giving it a gentle squeeze as she smiled at her. 

 

"All right I'll not contact the council. You do realize if they find out they'll probably fire me again," smirked Giles. 

 

"Well we'll just have to keep it quiet. After patrol tonight we'll all have a talk with her, try and explain everything and leave it up to her if she wants the council involved then we'll support her in whatever she decides." Smiled Buffy. 

 

"Very well Buffy we'll do it your way," Giles said returning her smile. 

 

Giles did not normally go on patrol these days but felt under the circumstances he needed to be there to observe Lisa. So as there were so many going they split into two groups Giles, Lisa, Dawn and their boyfriends went with Buffy, while Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya went with Spike. 

 

The two groups split the cemeteries between them while Buffy's group swept Weatherly Park and Spikes took the area around the bronze. Between them they dusted 7 vamps and 2 demons, Dawn and Lisa made a surprisingly good team with a little help from Kevin and Rob they dusted two vampires. 

 

As both Kevin and Rob lived near the park so they saw them home before going back to Buffy's house where Lisa was staying as her parents had a family crisis in LA and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. 

 

Willow and Tara were already home when they got there, Buffy turned to Dawn and Lisa, "Why don't you two go and wash up then come into the kitchen we need to talk to you." 

 

After they sat Lisa down they explained that she was a slayer and all that entailed. 

 

"Now Buffy asked me not to contact the council, because she feels under the circumstances that the decision should be yours!" explained Giles. 

 

"What would this council do?" Asked a slightly worried Lisa. 

 

"Well for one thing they would assign you your own watcher, Buffy really forced them to reinstate me as her watcher. This watcher would be responsible for your training and telling you where you had to patrol. I don't wish to alarm you but if they decided you needed to be in another part of the country they have enough power to have your parents jobs moved to that area." 

 

"Did that happen with me?" asked a suddenly angry Buffy. 

 

Giles turned a level gaze at her, "I cannot be certain all I was told was that the slayer was coming to Sunnydale and that they had secured me a job as the school librarian." 

 

Buffy nodded musing over everything that had happened between her setting the gym on fire and their arrival in Sunnydale. Several things suddenly slotted into place like her expulsion from Hemry even though there was no proof she had started the fire, an acquaintance of her mum's telling her that the gallery here was up for sale. 

 

"Ah Buffy what do you think I should do?" asked Lisa. 

 

"Huh what... Oh sorry just thinking about something! Well as anyone here will tell you I don't like the council, I only tolerate them because they can help. But one thing me and Faith the other slayer learned the hard way is that they don't care about us. To them all we are is a weapon they can use against the dark, if we die so what another will be sent to replace us." Lisa could hear the contempt in what Buffy was saying. 

 

"Lisa whatever you decide we will help you, your part of our little family know," smiled Willow the others nodded their agreement. 

 

"Yeah Lis you're my best friend, beside we make a good team with my brains and your strength we can't lose!" smirked Dawn trying to make her friend laugh. 

 

"Well as long as it's not my brains and your strength!" She laughed before turning a serious expression towards Giles, "Will you be my watcher Mr. Giles if Buffy trusts you, I trust you." 

 

Giles smiled as he got up, "Very well we will start your training tomorrow, Buffy can you bring her to the magic shop about 9.30." 

 

Buffy stage whispered to Lisa "See what you've done it took me years to get Giles to let me have Sundays off and now I have to start helping him train you." 

 

"Very funny Buffy. Goodnight I'll see you in the morning," with that he left them. 

 

Buffy got up smiling, "Right girls slumber party." 

 

\-------------- 

 

To cover Lisa's training schedule Giles gave her a weekend job at the shop; she also started to hangout with Dawn more at the shop after school. Then luck was with them when Lisa's mum had to stay in LA during the week when her company temporally transferred her to their offices there, Buffy agreed to let Lisa stay at her home until the school year ended. 

 

After a week or so Lisa started patrolling each night with Buffy and one or two of the others. After a couple of weeks with some trepidation Buffy and Giles allowed her to go out on her own, but only when she took a pager and stuck to a set route. 

 

By the end of the school year Buffy and Giles regarded Lisa as a good slayer, only Willow and Tara knew how proud Buffy was of her pupil. Lisa's mum took her to LA to stay with her until she was transferred back at the end of August. Buffy contacted Angel and arranged for her 'to work in is office' helping Cordelia and Fred. Her mother was very pleased to think that Lisa was getting some experience of the real world. 

 

A couple of days after they said goodbye to Lisa, Hank and Jennifer came to pick up Dawn for the summer, his company had finally transferred him to San Diego, she promised to phone them regularly and that she would see them the week before school started. 

 

After a quick patrol that night Buffy made it clear to what was left of the gang that she and her girlfriends, who had stayed at home to get dinner for the three of them, were under no circumstances short of the end of the world to be called or visited for the next twenty four hours. 

 

Buffy shut the front door behind her and turned the lock, she smiled it had been almost four days since she had made lover to her girlfriends. The anticipation had been building all day, her dad and Jennifer had arrived that morning to pick up Dawn and stayed most of the day. Which of course meant no kissing, no touching and defiantly no sex. 

 

 

Buffy thought back. It was still a little strange to know that the bond was always there in hers as well as Will and Tara's heads. But at least they could tell each other stuff without the risk of being overheard. But they did find much to Buffy's disappointment that the bond wouldn't give away any secrets or surprises the others knew. 

 

She walked into the dining room, the room was bathed in soft candlelight, stood side by side next to the table were two naked witches, what was it they called it, skyclad! Yeah that was it skyclad, Buffy's mind informed her as her lust filled eyes slowly took in the sight. 

 

She could see the mischief in their eyes as Willow smiled at her before announcing, "Your dinners ready!" 

 

Buffy throw a quick glance at the empty table before returning to stare at her girlfriends, she slowly walked towards them, "Buffy very hungry," she said slipping into what they thought of as cave slayer speech! She grabbed hold of their hands and led them up to the bedroom. 

 

As Buffy began to lead them to the bed they pulled her up short, she turned arching her eyebrow. They smiled at her; "You're way over dressed Buff." pointed out Willow as she started to unbutton her blouse. Tara wrapped her arms around Buffy from behind planting kisses on her neck as her hands slowly began to undo her leather pants. 

 

They worked in tandem to remove her clothes, as Willow was ready to remove her blouse Tara had finished unfastening her pants slowly pulling them down as she knelt behind her. Buffy lifted her legs automatically for her to fully remove them, as she slowly trailed her hands up towards Buffy's panties it caused a shiver go through each of them as they opened themselves fully to the things that they were each feeling. 

 

Willow reached around and unclipped Buffy's bra; as she leaned in and started sucking on her pulse point, Buffy let out a moan. She brought her hands up to lightly caress Willow's breasts before moving one of her hands to her head and pulling on her hair gently until Willow pulled back far enough for her to capture her lips in a bruising kiss forcing Willow's lips apart she pushed her tongue into her mouth. Meanwhile Tara had removed Buffy's panties and was planting kisses up the back of her thighs finally reaching her butt cheeks, a mischievous grin appeared on her face, leaning in she lightly kissed the right cheek before she bite the same spot. 

 

Buffy let out a yelp and jumped about a foot into the air, she looked crossly at Tara who wore an apologetic expression, "I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself your dimples looked so cute I wanted to eat them up." she smirked. 

 

Buffy tried to look over her shoulder to see the damage, "Mmm your forgiven but I think you should kiss it better," she smirked. 

 

"Of course I'll kiss your booboo better." She moved back in as Buffy turned around to give her access she began placing kiss on the area then wrapping her arms around Buffy's hips she rested the side of her check on the spot, "Better." 

 

"Better, ah guys now that I'm wearing exactly the same amount of clothes as you two can I have my dinner now!" she grinned. 

 

"Oh yeah, we want a special!" smiled Willow. Special was the word they used when they wanted her to use her mental training as she did the first night she made love to them. 

 

As they moved towards their bed she smirked, "Ok but it's been a couple of weeks! I'm a bit out of practice it may take me several try's to get it right!" 

 

"That's alright Buffy we don't mind you practising on us." Smiled Tara. 

 

\-------------- 

 

thought Buffy. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Will answer the phone its making my head hurt." Groaned Buffy. 

 

"You get it your closer," whispered Willow, "And please don't shout!" 

 

Buffy rolled over and grabbed the phone struggling to get it the right way up, "Whoever this is your dead." She growled down the phone. 

 

"Ah... Is that you Buffy?" Came Giles voice on the other end, "Are you alright?" 

 

"Yeah," she looked over at the clock it said 8.30, "I only went to sleep about 3 hours ago!" 

 

"Why is there a problem?" 

 

"No Giles the three of us were renewing the bond, you know that thing we have to do to stay alive, would you like the details! Cuz we haven't been able to do it for four days!" Buffy continued to growl down the phone. 

 

"Ah that's alright Buffy, do you mind if I come over I need to discuss something with the three of you." 

 

"What is it?" 

 

"Oh nothing much, I just wondered if you three would like to help some friends of mine out in England." 

 

"England!" Exclaimed Buffy sitting up, fully awake now. 

 

"Yes England." 

 

"You better come over. Give us about an hour okay." 

 

"Very well, see you in a while then, bye Buffy." 

 

"Bye," said Buffy quietly almost to herself as she replaced the receiver. 

 

She turned to the others, who were still tangled up in the bedclothes as well as each other, oblivious to the phone conversation. She shook them gently, "Guys that was Giles... He want's us to go to England." Two sets of eyes sprang open as they tried to untangle themselves from the bedclothes and sit up, Buffy laughed then continued, "Giles is coming over he'll be here in an hour. While you two shower I'll fix us breakfast then I'll take my shower," she said springing off their bed. 

 

When Giles arrived he got straight to the point. 

 

"Several powerful Witches near my former home have vanished over the last week. There have also been several deaths and for some unknown reason according to a friend the police have been told not to do anything other than go through the motions of finding who is responsible. Several covens fear this may be the start of a new burning time all be it covertly! They know I'm the watcher of the slayer so they asked Olivia to contact me." 

 

Willow turned to Buffy, "If they are right we must help them, I mean if it is a new burning time how long before it spreads to other countries including the US." 

 

"Okay we'll help if we can! But how are we going to afford the airfare?" 

 

"That's alright Buffy I can pay for all of us to go. And if it turns out to be something supernatural the council will reimburse yours and my fare." Explained Giles. 

 

"Ok great. Giles you go and order the tickets, Anya can run the shop, as its summer Hellmouth activity is minimal so with Kevin and Rob's help her and Xander should be able to hold down the fort. I'll phone Dawn let her know we'll be away for a while get her to tell dad you invited us to visit some friends of yours in England." Buffy got up to phone her sister. 

 

"Right Tara we better go pack some clothes. Ah Giles what should we pack? Will we need warm clothing and our raincoats?" 

 

"Willow its summer there as well! It may not be as hot or sunny as California but contrary to what you may have heard it does not always rain in England... Although it is the middle of the cricket season... Maybe you should pack your raincoats!" Then to himself, "I wonder if I'll be able to watch the Ashes!" 

 

Tara and Willow turned confused looks at each other, then Willow shrugged, "Must be an English thing!" Tara nodded as they left to pack.


	2. Part 2

Six hours later they were on a plane bound for New York where they would get a connection to London. The plane was less than half-full, Buffy, Willow and Tara were sat together while Giles sat across the gangway on his own. 

 

Buffy turned to Tara who was sat in the middle; she smiled as she slowly ran her finger up and down Tara's forearm. Tara turned to see her face full of mischief she smiled back as Buffy leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Baby you wanna join the mile high club?" 

 

Tara's eyes bugged out as Willow who was sat opposite Giles began to choke on the coffee she had been drinking, Tara turned to Willow thumping her on the back before turning back to Buffy, "Buffy what are we going to do with you?" She said shaking her head. 

 

"Anything you want baby!" Smirked Buffy stretching like a pampered cat. Over the months since she had finally excepted their relationship Buffy's sex-drive had increased dramatically; she was almost always the instigator of their love making. 

 

thought Willow. 

 

 

 

 

Buffy turned to Willow, "Spoil my fun." 

 

 

Buffy's eyes bugged out, "You wouldn't?" 

 

"Try me, now behave," smiled Willow. 

 

Buffy sank back into her seat a pout on her face, Tara smiled as she leaned over her, "I promise that we'll more than make up for it when we get to England we'll let you have your naughty way with us." 

 

"Promise," smirked Buffy. 

 

"Have I ever lied to you?" 

 

"Yes on our four month anniversary." 

 

"Well yeah but that was because we wanted to surprise you, that doesn't count," smirked Tara. 

 

"Ok I'll behave until we get there, then I'll have my wicked way with you." 

 

\-------------- 

 

It was 9.30 in the morning by the time they got through customs, carrying their luggage they exited the terminal. 

 

"So what now Giles?" Asked Buffy. 

 

"There's suppose to be someone to meet us." 

 

"So why didn't they hold one of those funny little signs up with 'Giles party' on or something," asked Willow. 

 

"Because it's supposed to be someone I know," sighed Giles. 

 

"Who?" Asked Buffy. 

 

"Olivia didn't say just that it was a surprise." 

 

Just then they heard a female voice call out to Giles just before he was almost bowled over as a blonde girl who looked to be a few years older than them, Giles was trying to hold onto his bags and hug the girl at the same time. 

 

"Uncle Rupert you finally got here, we were looking for you inside, have you been waiting long?" She asked. 

 

"No we just got through customs. Sarah this is the Slayer Buffy Summers and her two girlfriends Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay... Buffy, Willow, Tara this is my niece Sarah Grant." 

 

"Girlfriends! That's gotta be fun," smirked Sarah, "Nice to meet you," she shook their hands. 

 

"So I assume you have a car," asked Giles. 

 

"Yeah after I spotted you I sent Jimmy to get it... Oh here he is now," smiled Sarah. 

 

They all turned to see a man with short brown hair and glasses pull up in a people carrier, he got out and came around to help with their luggage. 

 

"Jimmy this is my Uncle Rupert, and his friends Buffy, Willow and Tara... Guys this is my boyfriend James Smith." 

 

"Pleased to meet you," he smiled. 

 

"Your American?" Smiled Buffy. 

 

"Yeah, Iowa to be exact. I came here with the Air Force." 

 

"Great another farmboy!" Groaned Buffy. 

 

Sarah look confused, while James had an annoyed look on his face. 

 

Willow turned to give Buffy an angry stare before turning back to the others, "I apologize for my girlfriend's attitude, but she use to go out with a boy from Iowa. They broke up, then he came back a while ago and got upset that she was with Tara and me then left again." 

 

Buffy looked embarrassed; "Yeah I'm sorry I don't really have an excuse other than jetlag." 

 

"Apology excepted. Now lets get your luggage loaded," smiled James picking up a bag. 

 

The three of them curled up on the backseat and were asleep before they had gone a mile. 

 

Buffy lifted her head from Willow's shoulder looking out the window they were travelling through countryside it was raining lightly she looked back at the others in the car the only ones that seemed to be awake were Sarah and James. 

 

"Have a nice sleep?" Asked Sarah looking at Buffy through the rearview mirror. 

 

"Yes thanks, so is it much further?" 

 

"No we're almost there about twenty minutes or so." 

 

"So Sarah what do you do?" Asked Buffy stifling a yawn. 

 

"I work for a publishing company." 

 

"That sounds interesting what type of publishing?" 

 

"Mainly guide book I get to travel now that I got promoted, I get to check out the different facilities in cities all over Europe its great," smiled Sarah. 

 

"What about you James? In the Air Force I mean." 

 

"I'm a systems analyst at an Airbase in Gloucestershire," said James turning round, "And call me Jimmy, only the older people around here call me James." 

 

"Okay Jimmy I have no idea where that is! You should get on well with Willow she's our resident computer nerd. So how did you two meet?" 

 

"We meet when Jimmy was initiated into the covenant my mum and dad are the high priest and priestess of," smiled Sarah. 

 

"So your both witches you'll get on well with Will and Tara, you can talk Witchy stuff." 

 

"I take it your not into the Craft!" said Jimmy smiling. 

 

"Na I leave that to my girlfriends, being a slayer is enough for me." 

 

"What's it like being a slayer?" He asked. 

 

"When I was first called you can't imagine how much my life sucked, I lost all my so called friends, got expelled from school." 

 

"I know want you mean." said Sarah barely above a whisper. 

 

"Huh," said Buffy. 

 

"Nothing... So how did you meet Willow and Tara?" 

 

"Well I met Will when I moved to Sunnydale, we went to school together her and a guy called Xander found out about me being the slayer and helped." 

 

"What about Tara?" 

 

"I met her through Willow when we went to College." 

 

"Ah tell me to mind my own business if you like, but how come the three of you are together?" asked Sarah. 

 

"No its ok, well let's see, about 18 months ago Willow and Tara got together then about 6 months ago I died. The ritual they used to bring me back bound the three of us together forever now we are almost like one soul inhabiting three bodies." 

 

"Couldn't have put it better myself!" Smiled Willow wiping the sleep out of her eyes. 

 

"Morning sweety... or whatever," smiled Buffy giving her a peek on the lips. 

 

"Mmm morning... So were are we?" 

 

"How should I know England." 

 

"We're just coming to my parents home in a place called Timsbury." 

 

Explained Sarah. 

 

"So what can you tell us about what's going on?" asked Willow. 

 

"Not much I've only been back in the country myself for a couple of days, mum will have to feel us all in at home," Sarah explained before turning to Jimmy, "I should have been here, not trying to farther my career." 

 

"Sarah your mum gave you her blessing, you shouldn't beat yourself up over it." Said Jimmy putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

 

Buffy and Willow exchanged a confused look. 

 

They were quite for what remained of the journey; they pulled up outside what Willow had always imagined every British country house looked like. Olde worlde with a thatched roof, a woman with longish blonde hair about Giles age was waiting at the door, she looked enough like Sarah that Willow guessed she must be her mother. 

 

They all piled out of the car while Buffy and Giles helped Jimmy get their luggage Sarah led Willow and Tara up to the woman who she hugged. 

 

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here mum," said Sarah. 

 

"You have nothing to be sorry about, but we'll talk about it later. Now are you going to make the introductions." 

 

"Ok mum this is Willow, Tara and Buffy guys this is my mum Louisa Grant." 

 

"Welcome, please come in," smiled Louisa. 

 

"Thank you Mrs Grant," said Willow. 

 

"Please call me Louisa or Lou Mrs Grant is my mother-in-law," laughed Louisa. 

 

"Alright Louisa it is," Laughed Willow, her laughter seemed to be infectious. 

 

When everyone was inside Louisa turned to Giles taking him into her arms, "I've missed you little brother. How have you been? You haven't written for a long time." 

 

"I've missed you too Lou, I'm sorry for not writing more but things got a bit hectic this year." 

 

"And the award for understatement goes to my watcher," Buffy shock her head from side to side. "Giles we had to fight a god... Oh yeah and I died," she laughed rolling her eyes. 

 

"Yes well quiet," smiled Giles. 

 

"You died?" Asked Louisa. 

 

"It's a long story when we have time Willow, Tara and I will tell you." 

 

"Well I think the four of you should have a little rest, then we'll have something to eat before going to meet the others." Said Louisa. 

 

"Very well, we are sort of tired," said Giles stifling a yawn. 

 

"We're a bit pushed for space here, so I hope you three girls don't mind sharing?" Smiled Louisa. Sarah and the three lovers burst out laughing, "What's so funny?" she asked confusion clear for all to see on her face. 

 

"Mum there in a relationship together as in gay." 

 

"Oh I see, well then you definitely won't mind," laughed Louisa, "Sarah can you show them to Di's room." 

 

As Sarah showed them to their room Willow turned to her, "Whose Di?" 

 

"My older sister, she's in the states at the moment," smiled Sarah as she pushed the bedroom door open, "I'm afraid its going to be a squeeze with the three of you in her bed but I'm sure you won't mind that," they could see the mischief in her eyes. 

 

"I think I'm going to like you Sarah," said Buffy returning Sarah's smirk. 

 

"I think that goes both ways Buffy, I'll leave you to get some rest now," Sarah said leaving the room. She stuck her head back around the door a second later, "oh almost forgot we need to leave here by about 7 tonight, so have a nice rest you three," she laughed and closed the door. 

 

Tara went to the bed and tested it, "Goddess I'm tired," she yawned beginning to unbutton her blouse. 

 

Buffy stood in the middle of the room, her hands on her hips, "Oh no you don't, you promised I could have my wicked way with you if I behaved on the plane." 

 

"But Buffy we're tired," said Willow also beginning to undress. 

 

"Oh really," smiled Buffy coming up to Willow and grabbing the sides of her head and planting a passionate kiss on her mouth. On hearing a low whimper coming from her Buffy broke the kiss and saw the lust in Willow's eyes, "Are you sure?" 

 

On hearing Tara moan the other two turned to her, her eyes sprang open as she sensed her lovers looking at her. 

 

"I don't think I would feel right making love in a strangers bed," she whispered as if she feared someone might have been listening at the door. 

 

"Tara baby they know we're going to have sex... well Sarah does and probably Giles and Louisa as well, and-and you did promise Buffy we would and-and you should always keep your promises... unless its to get away from some evil vampire or something..." Babbled Willow beginning to get aroused at what Buffy hand was doing to her breast. 

 

 

Replied the bond helpfully. 

 

Willow thought back as she let out a moan. 

 

"I don't know about this," said Tara as she watched what Buffy was doing to Willow. 

 

Buffy could hear in her voice as well as the smell of Tara's building arousal that her resistance was crumbling, "Tara baby why don't you come over here and help me with Willow," she said before taking one of Willow's nipples into her mouth. 

 

"Uh okay," she replied almost in a dais as she got up and walked over to them. 

 

\-------------- 

 

It was 6.30 when they came down to see Giles sat with Louisa, Sarah and a rather large overweight man. 

 

"Good evening did you sleep well?" Said Giles. 

 

"Yes thank," said Buffy catching the smirk on Sarah face out of the corner of her eye, "So where's Jimmy?" She asked looking around. 

 

"He got called back to base, something about a problem with the computers." Said Sarah. "Oh this is my dad John, dad this is Buffy, Willow and Tara." 

 

"Pleased to meet you Mr Grant," said Willow. 

 

"John please," he said taking a large curved pipe out of this mouth. 

 

"Ok John," Nodded Willow. 

 

"There's some food for you in the dining room. When you're ready we'll leave to meet the others," said John pointing at what they assumed was the dining room.

 

"Thanks," smiled Buffy leading the way out of the room. 

 

When they sat down Buffy looked towards the door to the room the others were in, "Something more than some missing witches is going on I can feel it." 

 

"What do you mean Buffy? I don't think they mean us or Giles harm," said Willow. 

 

"I don't mean they what to harm anyone, it's just that they are holding something back." 

 

"I think your right Buffy they are very worried about it," said Tara, "But I mostly feel fear coming from them but I can't tell what about!" 

 

Because there was so may going to the meeting and Jimmy had taken the people carrier Buffy, Willow and Tara went with John in his car, while Giles and Sarah went with Louisa. They parked the cars and walked the couple of hundred yards to a pub. 

 

Buffy who was bringing up the rear stopped at the entrance slowly scanning the surrounding buildings the hairs on the back of her neck were standing on end she knew someone no scratch that something was watching her. She sighed as she looked up at the name 'The Hobgoblin', then walked into the large room with a bar at the far end, in the middle of the room was a wide staircase leading down to another room. The bar was full of mostly young people two men were stopping anyone from going down the stairs. As they got closer they heard one of the men tell a young girl that there was a private function going on. 

 

On seeing John and Louisa the two men let them pass, they led the group down the stairs and around behind them. Sat at a table near the back was Jimmy the only other person Buffy could see was a woman behind the bar. 

 

As they took their seats at a couple of tables Sarah gave Jimmy a quick peck then grabbed Buffy's arm, "Let's get the drinks in," she looked at her parents, "You want your usual." 

 

"Yes dear that will be nice," her mum smiled. 

 

"Yeah sweetheart," smiled Jimmy. 

 

"Uncle Rupert?" Sarah asked looking at Giles. 

 

"Pint of 6X," he smiled, "I haven't had one for over 4 years." 

 

"I don't think so little brother," Louisa said shaking her head then looked at Sarah, "Get him a half," as Sarah smirked Louisa turned back to Giles seeing the look he was directing at her. "It's too strong and we have a lot to talk about, I don't want you embarrassing me by falling around drunk." 

 

"Oh all right Lou," Giles sighed. 

 

"Giles you're so whipped," laughed Buffy, stopping almost instantly when Willow and Tara shot her disapproving looks. 

 

"Come on Buffy lets get the drinks," said Sarah getting a nod from Buffy. 

 

On getting to the bar Sarah introduced Buffy to the barmaid, "Hi Mary this is Buffy she's the Slayer who has come to help, Buffy this is Mary Hunt she's a friend and a hedge witch." 

 

Buffy extended her hand, "Nice to meet you Mary, what's a hedge witch?" 

 

"In the simplest terms it means I practise the Craft on my own. So Sarah what can I get everyone?" 

 

"We'll have our usual plus half a 6X," Sarah said then turned to Buffy, "What are you three going to have... I know Mary get them three rum and cokes." 

 

Buffy looked around nervously before shaking her head, "Tara and Willow don't drink alcohol, I don't think they would approve of me having alcohol either and anyway were underage," she half smiled. 

 

"And you said uncle Rupert is whipped, the legal age in this country Buffy is 18 not 21," laughed Sarah. 

 

"No I'm not," pouted Buffy, "Alright I'll have a rum and coke but Willow and Tara will just have cokes." 

 

"So how do you like Britain Buffy," asked Mary while going about preparing their drinks. 

 

"Nice enough I suppose what I've seen, which isn't much as I was asleep on the drive from the airport, but is it always so cold and wet?" said Buffy giving a little shiver. 

 

"No not really but I think coming from Southern California you've been spoilt," laughed Sarah, before turning to Mary putting on a sober expression, "I heard that our sisters Julie and Ann were the one's that were killed we'll find out who is behind this and revenge their deaths." 

 

Mary nodded half smiling, "I hope so Sarah," she said as she handed over the tray of drinks, "These are on the house in memory of Julie and Ann." 

 

"Thanks we'll talk later ok," said Sarah returning the half smile. 

 

As Buffy followed Sarah back to the others she was frowning, she turned to Sarah, "What's going on here Sarah why did you say that this Julie and Ann were your sisters?" 

 

"Everything will be explained when the others arrive I can't tell you very much anyway," Sarah sighed. 

 

"Ok but I'm not known for my patience." 

 

"Nor am I, I knew I'd like you Buffy," Sarah laughed putting the tray down. 

 

Buffy noticed other women and a few men coming down the stairs some around her age while others were older one had to be about 60. She took a seat beside Willow and sipped her drink, deciding she liked the taste she felt her girlfriends eyes on her, looking up she gave them her best innocent look, "What!" 

 

"No more tonight ok," said Willow her resolve face in place. 

 

"Ok... But it does taste nice," answered Buffy. 

 

Sarah leaned over and smirked at Buffy, "Like I said you're so whipped." 

 

"Sarah that will do its none of your business," said Louisa sternly. "Yes mother," answered Sarah lowering her head. 

 

Buffy smirked, "Whose whipped?" 

 

Sarah looked up beginning to blush; the look started Buffy, Jimmy, and her parents laughing very shortly it spread to the others finally Sarah joined in almost falling off her chair setting everyone off again. 

 

"So did you solve the computer problem?" Asked Willow with a certain professional interest. 

 

"Yeah someone had tried hacking into the base computer database, what was strange was they didn't seem to be after military secrets but recent delivers of spare parts and food orders... anyway whoever it was didn't really have a clue they got detected by the security program, they were picked up by the police in a house in London." He took a sip of his beer before smiling, "At least there was one good point about getting called back, I ran into an old friend from home he arrived just before I left to come here he wants to meet you Sarah." 

 

"Well see if he can come to Cadillacs on Friday we'll see if we can set him up with someone... He's not married or anything is he?" said Sarah. 

 

"No the last I heard Riley was still single although he was dating someone up to about 6 months ago," smiled Jimmy. 

 

"Sorry Jimmy but did you just say your friends name is Riley, that wouldn't be Riley Finn by any chance would it?" Asked Buffy going slightly pale at the possibility that it could be her former boyfriend. 

 

"Yeah, why do you know him..." Jimmy asked, then the realisation dawned on him, "He was the boyfriend from Iowa you broke-up with." 

 

"Y-yes. What's he doing here?" asked Buffy. 

 

"No idea the last time I saw him he was taken out of special force training for some other job," answered Jimmy. 

 

"That would have been the Initiative," put in Willow grabbing Buffy's hand. 

 

 

"The Initiative!" asked Jimmy frowning. 

 

"The Initiative James was a covert wing of the US Government that at face value was after stopping the Demons and Vampires getting out of hand. But what they were really doing was far more sinister they hoped to create a super soldier," explained Giles. 

 

"Did they succeed?" Asked Sarah. 

 

"Oh yes but the creature Adam as its creator named it had plans of its own, it killed its creator and collected most of the local demons into an army. We finally managed to destroy him but it was a close run thing," sighed Giles shaking his head as he though of the arrogance of most Governments and the people who ran them. 

 

"Jimmy if you see him again will you do both of us a favour and don't mention you know about us or that I'm in England," Buffy pleaded with him. 

 

"Of course, I doubt I'll see him again anyway but if I do he won't hear anything from me," stated Jimmy. 

 

Suddenly James, Louisa, John and Sarah as well as most of the others in the room sprang to their feet facing the two women who had just come down the stairs. Buffy recognised one as Olivia Giles friend the other was about 5'6 slightly over weight with shoulder length dark brown hair. Buffy also noticed Mary coming over and watched as she hugged the woman that held everyone's attention. 

 

Giles frowned at the woman before rising and walking over to her, "Maggie!" 

 

"Ripper how have you been?" smiled Maggie; "It must be almost 20 years." 

 

He smiled back as he hugged her, "I go by Rupert these days, I didn't know you knew Olivia or Lou." 

 

"Yes for many years now, they kept me apprised of your location and what you were doing," replied Maggie. 

 

Giles frowned, "Why? And why didn't they tell me?" He didn't like being kept in the dark. 

 

"For several reasons, for one thing I forbade them from telling you, for another our Seer was sent a vision that one day you and your young charges would be needed. But mostly because you were a watcher and may have told the council about us, they are not to be completely trusted," explained Maggie. 

 

"Something I can relate too," smirked Buffy. 

 

"Yes dear I'm sure you can, but that will..." she stopped as they all heard screams coming from the room above and then one of the men that had been stopping people coming down stairs appeared at the rail seeking someone. When he saw Maggie he shouted to her, "My lady several dozen vampires have entered the pub, for your own safety you must leave." 

 

"Quickly the back door get it open," ordered Maggie before turning to Mary, "You and your sisters must stop them, meet us at the mine when you can," she then turned to Buffy, "Would you help them dear, the sisters have not got your experience with vampires. It's imperative that none get away to report to their Mistress." 

 

"Okay but when this is over I want answers," said Buffy picking up a chair and snapping off one of the legs to use as an impromptu stake and running to the stairs, she was followed by Sarah, Mary and six other young women. 

 

Meanwhile Maggie had turned to the others, "We must go it is not time to confront the Warlock or her minions." 

 

"But we have to help Buffy," said Tara not liking the idea of leaving her. 

 

Willow nodded her agreement; "We can't leave her." 

 

"You must you two are to important to the Goddess to die in a meaningless skirmish. Your Buffy will be fine but if you go to help her you could accidentally hurt the sisters who are use to fighting together, Buffy being the Slayer will be able to adapt to their fighting style," Maggie tried to reassure them. "Please trust me on this everything will be fine." 

 

Giles noticed the people in the room moving through a door he had not noticed before he turned to Willow and Tara who he could see were still hesitating, "I think we should do as Maggie asks I trust her." 

 

"Alright Giles we'll leave with you," nodded Willow as Maggie directed them towards the door. 

 

On entering what was obviously the cellar with barrels and crates of beer. They stood in the room while John and Jimmy pushing on the far wall, as the secret panel opened their noses were assaulted by the smell of centuries old decay they could also hear the trickle of running water. 

 

Jimmy and several others had grabbed some torches that were obviously stored here for the purpose of giving some light in the oppressive darkness of the passage. It was so old that had it not been for the occasional patches of old brick work and being straight Willow would have though it a natural feature. It was hard going as there was a lot of debris in places almost completely blocking the passage when they got to the end they were all covered in century old muck. 

 

The end was blocked by a metal grate Maggie past a key forward from her position in the middle of the group John used it to unlock the grate. 

 

Answering the question she could see in Giles eyes Maggie explained, "We have a few friends on the local council they provided us with keys to several locations in and around the City." 

 

On getting to the opening Tara and Willow could see a metal ladder at the bottom was a canal-boat, a middle-aged man was helping some of the party onto the boat as he helped Maggie on she smiled at him, "Keeping secrets from me again Steve?" 

 

"Only when it is necessary my Lady you were required to meet Rupert Giles young friends I knew you would need a means of escape so I borrowed my friend's boat. It's not as fast as a car but safer as your cars are being watched by agents of the Warlock," explained Steve. 

 

"As always my friend you serve the Goddess to the best of your abilities," Maggie smiled at him before turning to Giles and his friends, "This is the Seer Steve Langley, Steve this is Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg and Tara Maclay." 

 

"What do you mean THE Seer?" Asked Tara, ever since she had met these people her senses had been assaulted by the power coming from most of them. She had not shared any of this with Buffy or Willow but when she heard Maggie describe Steve as the Seer she remembered something her mother had once told her about her great grandmother being the Seer of the Goddess. 

 

Although the question was directed at Maggie it was Steve who answered, "Yes child I am the Seer of the Goddess as was your maternal great grandmother." 

 

Tara paled then she turned bowing towards Maggie, "Great Lady Buffy, Willow and I pledge ourselves to you and your priestesses." 

 

"Tara what are you talking about?" Asked Giles frowning. 

 

"Later Rupert we must get away from here everything will be explained when we get to the mine," reassured Maggie. 

 

\-------------- 

 

Buffy led the way up the stairs ducking a kick aimed at her head from a vampire on the top stair she grabbed its foot and heaved upwards sending it flying into two others coming up behind. As she got into the room proper she made a quick scan other than the combatants the room was empty except for about half a dozen bodies lying around, one of the bouncers was dead the other seemed to be coping with the two vamps attacking him and the young barman. Five of the vamps were finishing off some of the patrons that were beyond help the other eighteen or so were advancing on the stairs. 

 

Buffy ran at them delivering a flying kick to the chest of the large vampire in the lead as she landed she plunged the stake in the chest of another before sweeping the legs from under another two staking one before springing to her feet. Sarah led three of her sisters to the left, while Mary lead the other three to the right. As she ran Sarah picked up a chair and smashed it into a vamps head shattering it and making the vampire stagger back, Sarah found that she still had the jagged back of the chair in her hand and shoved it into the vamps chest. She saw Jane sweep the legs from under a vamp to the right and when a second attempted to kick Jane in the head Gail blocked it before plunging her stack in its chest. As she used the back of the chair to ward off the vamps in front she saw Jackie her newest sister take a kick to her chest sending her half way across the room. Sarah screamed her name and sweeping the chair-back in fury at the neck of the vamp embedding two of the supports into its neck and out through the back then backhanding a vamp coming at her from the front. 

 

Mary easily dusted the first two vampires before confronting a hulk of a beast that had to be over six and a half feet tall and weighed at least 300 pounds, after blocking his first blow it felt like her forearm had been hit by an iron bar. She tried kicking him in the stomach but he grabbed her foot and throw her back hitting her head on something, she saw Buffy stake the vamp before she blacked out. 

 

Buffy found herself grabbed from behind by two vamps she brought the heel of her shoe down on the instep of the one on her right. When it loosened its grip she elbowed him in stomach causing it to release her, she swung around and staked the one still holding her left arm then reversed direction to stake the one to her right. 

 

Buffy took the opportunity to survey the situation, there were only eight vampires still standing but four of the women that had followed her from below including Mary were either unconscious or dead, as were the bouncer and barman. Four of the vampires evidently decided that staying and fighting these women was a bad idea and ran out the door the other four began to advance on her. 

 

As she prepared to meet them she called to the others, "Go after them I'll handle these four, besides I'd get lost out there." 

 

Sarah was breathing hard when she heard Buffy shout looking up she saw the four vamps run out the door she nodded at Buffy in acknowledgement before turning to her remaining sisters, "We must stop them before they can get back to the Warlock," she lead them after the vamps. 

 

As the leading vampire went to punch her in the face she used its momentum to throw it down the stairs then delivered a left cross to the next and plunged the stake into its chest. The other two had flanked her and were know moving from both left and right judging that the one to the right would get to her first she moved towards him and grabbed hold of its jacket lend back, planted her feet in its midsection and heaved it over and into the other vampire. As she flipped back up she saw the vamp that she throw down the stair running back up, not waiting for it to get to her she throw her stake into its heart. Turning around she grabbed a chair that had somehow managed to survive intact and planted it down through the chest of the two remaining vamps. 

 

Buffy walked over to Mary and felt for a pulse letting out a sigh of relief when she found she was still alive as she was standing up to check on the others a male voice called out to her. "Police stay where you are," she spun around to see a dozen or so police officers enter the pub.


	3. Part 3

Sarah and her three sisters had dispatched the four vampires and were returning to the pub. As they rounded the corner they pulled up short just in time to see Buffy in handcuff's being placed in the back of a police car, getting into the front was someone all to familiar to all the sisters. 

 

Sarah pulled out her phone and pressed the speed dial, she turned to the others, "Kim take Gail and go and watch the police station just to make sure they take Buffy there, but stay out of sight." 

 

They both nodded before turning and running through the back streets that they knew would get them into place before the car carrying Buffy could get to its destination. 

 

It seemed to take a long time for anyone to answer the other end but in reality it was only seconds. 

 

"Hello Sarah are you ok?" She could hear the worry in her boyfriend's voice. 

 

"Yeah Jimmy I'm fine but we gotta problem the police have arrested 

Buffy... Jimmy the Warlock is with them," Sarah informed him. 

 

"What! Are you sure?" She could hear the shock in his voice. 

 

"James Smith I am of the Sisterhood her face is the first thing we learn," stated Sarah a flash of anger entering her voice. 

 

"I'm sorry lover," there was a short pause before Jimmy asked, "What do you want me to do?" 

 

"I think you better let me speak to Maggie." 

 

"Okay I'll see you later, love you." 

 

Sarah could hear some mumbled conversation before Maggie was speaking; "Yes dear what can you tell me?" 

 

"My Lady the Warlock has taken Buffy to the police station I sent Kim and Gail to observe while I get instructions. The Warlock was just bringing Buffy out when we got back she appears to be using the police to help her, should I go to the police and try and get Buffy out?" 

 

"No Sarah not yet, if she is having to use the police I think Buffy is safe for the moment, in fact it may be useful in getting some information on what the Warlock is really up to. What happened to your other sisters?" 

 

"Jane is with me I think Jackie is dead as for Mary, Wendy and Kelly I don't know but there are Paramedics inside... Wait there bring some people out... Yes its Mary, Kelly and the barman Jake," Sarah informed Maggie. 

 

"Ok dear their probably taking them to the RUH follow them and get a report on your sisters conditions then meet us at the mine. Oh and be careful dear Steve said our cars are being watched." 

 

"I will My Lady," said Sarah closing the flap. She turned to Jane, "Steve told Maggie that our cars are being watched go and get your car and see if you can draw them out so I can spot them. Drive around the block then stop just down there," smiled Sarah pointing to a spot about a hundred yards away, "Keep the engine running while I have a talk with them." 

 

"Okay but next time you can be the bait," laughed Jane as she ran towards the car park. 

 

Sure enough just as Jane pulled out a dark coloured estate car just down from where Sarah was hiding pulled away following her. Sarah waited about five minutes before seeing Jane's car come back around the corner followed a few seconds later by the dark estate, which as she hoped stopped next to her hiding place. Smiling as she walked out she went around to the driver's side she elbowed the window grabbed the driver's head and bashed it into the steering wheel, she smiled at the passenger "Oops sorry about that. I think I'll keep these," she finished, pulling the car keys out before running to Jane's car. 

 

"Lets get to the Hospital and see how our sisters are doing. 

 

\-------------- 

 

Maggie handed the phone back to Jimmy before turning to Giles and the others, "Buffy appears to have been arrested, the Warlock seems to be using the police as part of her plans whatever they are! But it does explain the police's attitude to the deaths and disappearances." 

 

"My Lady if she has finally come out of hiding her plans must be close to completion," mused Olivia. 

 

"What is going to happen to Buffy My Lady," asked Tara holding onto Willow. 

 

"I think she will be safe for now, we'll discuss what's to be done when we get to our destination." 

 

"Very well My Lady," nodded Tara. 

 

"Why do you keep addressing Maggie by that title she's not our High Priestess Tara," Willow asked looking at her lover. 

 

"But she is Willow, she's THE High Priestess of the Goddess." 

 

Willow went white as still in Tara's arms she turned to face Maggie, "I'm sorry My Lady I didn't know, I always thought you were a myth well not you yourself of course but the position because you obviously exist because we wouldn't be talking would we and...." 

 

"Sweetie calm down before you start to hyperventilate," said Tara stopping Willow's babble as she gently rubbed Willow's back. 

 

Willow took a deep breath "Ah yeah thanks sweetheart," she said smiling at Tara before returning to look at Maggie, "Sorry My Lady but I tend to babble when I get frightened or excited." 

 

"That's all right dear I reacted in much the same way when I found out when I was about your age," smiled Maggie. 

 

"Will someone please tell me what is going on here," asked Giles between clenched teeth finding it harder and harder to keep 'Ripper' under control. 

 

"Very well 'Ripper'" nodded Maggie "But lets go below and we'll give you some details," she smiled remembering the man he use to be, the man she had once thought she would marry. 

 

"Ok after you," said Giles. 

 

"Olivia, Louisa you two better come as well," said Maggie looking at them. 

 

"As you wish My Lady," nodded Olivia as they fell in behind Maggie. Taking a seat at the dinning table next to Willow and Tara Giles turned to Maggie, "All right Maggie what the hell is really going on here?" 

 

"Well before I can tell you that I'll have to give you a history lesson, a history that no outsider has heard in over 1000 years," Maggie began. "Before time the One came into being, the One was alone..." 

 

"Maggie I know the legend can we skip a few million millennia." Interrupted Giles. 

 

Maggie smiled, "If you wish Rupert I'll skip as much of the background as I can," she said giving a little laugh, he may have become a watcher but his Ripper was never far below the surface. "Very well Rupert when the demons entered this reality the Goddess saw the danger they posed to mortal animals both after birth and after death she spoke with the One who seeing its children's children were in danger allowed the Goddess the chance to provide aid to the dead as well as the living. For many days the Goddess contemplated the actions that needed to be done, she realised that the greatest danger was to Summerland and the souls that rested there. If anything was to happen to them there would be no rebirth and mortal animals would cease to exist so joining with the God they used magicks no mortal or demon could ever hope to master the they created the Veil between the living and death realms. The Goddess then instructed her most devoted followers in how to maintain the Veil and also how to cross it if they ever needed too. The greatest of these followers was chosen as the first High Priestess, her name is Brighid. When her sister Morrigan a warrior of note found out that her beloved sister's life would always be in danger she went before the Goddess beseeching her that she be given the opportunity to protect her sister. Seeing the love that existed between them she granted her wish, for them to fulfil their destiny the Goddess infused some of her essence with them. The Goddess then called before her those lovers and family members of the other priestesses most devoted to them she gave them the same chance to protect their loved ones, that was how the Sisterhood came to be." Maggie paused to take a sip of water. 

 

"My Lady are you saying that Brighid and Morrigan were human?" Asked Tara. 

 

"They were but when the Goddess gave them part of her essence they became far more, in some ways they became part of the Goddess. It is they who choose the Priestesses and those of the Sisterhood like Sarah and Mary, although only those who except it freely become members," explained Maggie. 

 

"So you are Guardians of the realm of the dead? Who are the Guardians of the Living?" Asked Giles. 

 

"The Watchers Council and the Slayer," answered Maggie smiling at the gasps coming from Giles, Willow and Tara. 

 

"I'm sorry Maggie but I have heard none of this, if this is true and at the moment I can't dispute what you are telling us, why was I or my predecessors never told these things?" Frowned Giles. 

 

"It is simple Rupert over the last Millennia or so the rise of the followers of the god of Abraham suppressed the knowledge of the Lord and Lady in favour of their own teachings, at first they had very little success. But when the Normans finally conquered Saxon England they brought with them their feudal form of government which changed the role of women, which I will not go into now but anyway because the Watchers council feared that the Norman Kings would destroy their growing influence because of their connection with the Goddess they suppressed that knowledge. Our information is that only the very top people within the Watcher's Council know the truth." 

 

"Very well I will believe you mainly because I and a few others have suspected for some time that the Council was corrupt but this amount of deception is unforgivable," said Giles between clenched teeth. 

 

"My Lady Willow and I appreciate the things you are teaching us but what has any of this got to do with the present situation?" Asked Tara. 

 

"Well dear the present situation began around 1500 years ago," sighed Maggie pausing to collect her thoughts. "Okay at the time of the Roman withdraw from what is now England and Wales there was great turmoil. The great landholders attempted to hold things together but with the Saxons, Angles and Jutes beginning to settle in the east of the country these landholders began to fight among themselves for a smaller and smaller area of land even hiring mercenaries from among the invaders. This was one of their biggest mistakes as those same mercenaries on returning to their homes told of the wealth to the west. The Angles and Saxons joined in an alliance against the Briton's; with the aim of conquest they raised an army of thousands and began the attack. At this time a great leader arose in what is now Winchester, he lead his fathers men against a Saxon army many times their number and routed them." 

 

"Your not talking about King Arthur are you My Lady," asked Willow. 

 

"No dear not quite the man was his father who became known in the later legend as Uther his real name was Eugenius who had served in the Roman legions before returning home," smiled Maggie. she thought before continuing. "Anyway after his son's route of the Saxons many of the other landholders offered men and supplies to 

Eugenius' father if Eugenius would lead them against the Angle army that was moving from the north east. Now Eugenius's father was old but cunning he forced them to swear allegiance and a blood oath that should Eugenius be victorious he would become King of the Britons. 

 

Having little choice most agreed only those to the far west refused feeling safe from the invaders. Anyway the combined armies of the Britons met the army of the Angles and the few remaining Saxons in the area of what is now the town of Swindon. It is said that the battle raged for almost three days with the advantage swinging first towards the Britons then the invaders. Then on the last day a new army appeared in the west, realising that this was another army of 

Britons the invaders began to withdraw, on seeing this Eugenius led his mounted troops in a charge destroying the enemies rearguard and capturing many enemy chieftains, it took the Angles and the Saxons almost two generations to recover." 

 

Maggie paused to take a sip of water that Olivia handed her before continuing, "When Eugenius returned that night with his troops the truth of the other army became apparent. A landholder from the west called Marcus, one that had refused to swear allegiance had persuaded many of the others to swear allegiance to him; he had led his army from the far west and kept concealed until he judged it was the best time to appear, then on seeing Eugenius led his mount troops after the invaders Marcus fell on the infantry that remained on the field slaughtering them to a man. Eugenius' reaction was terrible if predictable instead of holding the enemy leaders for ransom as was normal he let them go after swearing allegiance to him and then he swore that if they and any men they could get to join him that they could have their pick of any spoils. He then gathered his remaining forces and moved south towards his home where he gathered every able bodied man he could and began training them awaiting the arrival of his Angle and Saxon allies. On midsummer's eve he moved out with an army of almost 15,000 men everything went as planned until they made camp at Aquae Sulis as Bath was then called, one of his followers who followed the way of the Goddess suggested getting the then High Priestess to give her blessing to the campaign. So while the army stayed at Aquae Sulis he had this man lead him and an escort of 100 men to the location of the High Priestess on what is now Glastonbury Tor." Maggie paused they were surprised to see tears begin to rundown her cheeks as well as Olivia's and Louisa's. 

 

"I'm sorry for crying but this next part is very upsetting to us," explained Maggie dabbing her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself she continued the story. "When Eugenius was finally granted an ordinance he demanded that the High Priestess give him and his army the Goddess' blessing and also acknowledge his right to rule all the Britons. The High Priestess refused telling him that the son of Marcus's wife was destined to be the first and only King of the Britons. With this revelation Eugenius became crazed and struck down the High Priestess and with his escort killed the other 18 Priestesses of the Goddess as well as their protectors. As the last died Brighid appeared before him all there except Eugenius fell on their faces in fear of the anger on her face. She announced his punishment declaring that for his traitorous act he would die by the sword of one of his own men but worst of all that his soul would not be allowed entry into Summerland, doomed to wander the land for all time." 

 

"Oh Goddess that's terrible what happened next," asked Willow wiping her own tear's away. 

 

"Yes it was but it was her right. Well having returned to the army he moved into what is know Devon and Cornwall, the encounter with Brighid had changed him he seems to have decided to take vengeance on all the followers of the Goddess. So instead of moving to attack Marcus at his stronghold he spread his force out along a wide front driving everything before him, burning crops and leaving only death in his wake. It took is forces a month to eventually gather at Boscastle and begin the siege," Maggie smiled as both Willow and Tara gasped at the location of the stronghold, "I see you two know what is now at Boscastle?" 

 

"Yes My Lady are the two things somehow connected?" Frowned Tara. 

 

"Only partially dear, maybe when the present situation is resolved you can visit the site," replied Maggie, hoping that they would indeed be able to visit the location and learn something's about their origins. 

 

"What is so special about Boscastle as I recall it is only a small village in Cornwall," interrupted Giles on seeing the smiles on the faces of the five women. 

 

"Boscastle Rupert is the location of the Museum of Witchcraft as well as what the uninformed call a mystical site as the Tor or Avebury, it is a place where large amounts of what you would call magickal energy reaches the surface," explained Louisa. 

 

"It is also where many of our most important artefacts and books are hidden," smiled Maggie, "Now where was I... Ah yes the siege, it lasted for months by November just when it looked like Eugenius would have to withdraw until spring Marcus under a flag of truce and met Eugenius before the gates. He told the suspicious Eugenius that if the siege were lifted he and all his followers would swear allegiance to him, Eugenius agreed and Marcus offered Eugenius and his commanders the hospitality of his feasting hall. That night Eugenius first saw Marcus's wife one Miranda, he was smitten and swore to himself that he would have this woman. That night he went in search of the hermit that was said to live in the nearby sea caves, this hermit was said to be the most powerful user of magic ever to have lived. On finding this hermit he asked for his aid in bedding Miranda, the hermit agreed on condition that any offspring of the union was given to him. To this Eugenius agreed his only interest was his lust for the wife of his vassal Marcus. What Eugenius did not know was that the hermit was the Seer of the Goddess and the future teacher of the next High Priestess Morganna called the Fey who also happened to be the daughter of Marcus and Miranda. Now it may seem strange that the hermit would aid the killer of a High Priestess and all her followers but the hermit was following the commands fate had laid down and had Eugenius not killed the innocent and listened to what was told to him all would have been different. The High 

 

Priestess had told him that the wife of Marcus would bare the only king of the Britons, Eugenius had always been fated to be his father." 

 

After taking yet another drink of water Maggie continued, "Anyway the hermit gave Eugenius two potions one that he would have to get to Marcus and his men at dinner the other to Miranda. The following night at the end of the feasting having bribed the cup-barer to slip the first potion into Marcus and his men's cups and the second potion into Miranda's cup. The potion given to Marcus was a simple sleeping draft but Miranda's was enchanted to make the first man to enter her bedchamber appear to be her husband. Well everything went as they were meant too and Miranda became pregnant, what no one knew at the time was that Morganna had seen everything, seeking revenge on the man that had defiled her mother she went to her father who slept in the great hall. Using magicks that would later make her second only to Brighid as the most powerful High Priestess in history, she broke the enchantment on her father and told all she had seen. An enraged Marcus took up his sword and entering his bedchamber and struck down the unarmed rapist, having discovered she had been deceived she begged for her husband's forgiveness, which because of his love for her and seeing the truth in her eyes did forgive her." 

 

"Well this story is not quite how I have read it Maggie," Frowned Giles. 

 

"There are several reasons for that for one when Geoffrey of Gloucester wrote his version he did a lot of amending," she smiled mischiefly at him, "And another is that I have spoken to several of those involved." 

 

Giles went white, "W-what? H-h-how?" he stuttered. 

 

"May I My Lady," asked Tara when Maggie nodded she turned to Giles, "Don't you remember what Maggie said earlier about the High Priestess being able to cross the Veil." 

 

Giles frowned at her, "Well yes but I assumed she meant that only Brighid was given that ability." 

 

"No Giles all the High Priestesses are given that power but can only pass while we are alive, when we die that power is taken from us. Only Brighid and her sister Morrigan being part of the Goddess can move freely between the realms." 

 

Just as she was about to continue the story Jimmy poked his head through the hatch, "My Lady Steve said to tell you that this is as far as we can go by boat so he has arranged for some cars to take us the rest of the way." He then frowned and whispered almost to himself, "It's really freaky how he always knows what to prepare for!" 

 

"That is his function James you know he cannot reveal anything that the Lord or Lady have not given him leave to do so," replied Louisa almost sternly. 

 

"I'm sorry my lady but it just so frustrating," sighed Jimmy. 

 

As Giles walked towards the hatch he mumbled to himself, "With all these me' ladies its going to get confusing." 

 

Louisa, who was just behind him smiled, "Not really little brother James addressed me as my lady because I am the High Priestess of his Coven but everyone addresses Maggie as My Lady because she is the High Priestess of the Goddess. You little brother can still call me Lou." 

 

"Thanks Lou I appreciate that," Giles said sarcastically. Patting him on the shoulder she burst out laughing, "Think nothing of it." 

 

\-------------- 

 

Buffy sat quietly on the hard bed in a police cell waiting, so the sergeant in charge had said, to be interviewed about the charges they were holding her on. It had been over an hour since they had brought her in she had tried telling them at the pub that she had been helping the people that had been hurt and killed that a gang had started trouble. That had been the best she could come up with at the time not wanting to come across as a nut by telling them it was vampires. 

 

After the bond had passed on the information that Maggie had told Willow and Tara that the big, bad they were here to help destroy seemed to be using the police in her plans. Because this Warlock was using the police, they assured her that she would be safe for the moment and that two of the sisters were watching the police station. 

 

the bond informed Buffy. 

 

 

 

 

 

After a few minutes the bond relayed the information, 

 

Just then Buffy heard the door being unlocked, she looked up to see the custody sergeant and another police officer, "Ok they're ready to interview you now," the sergeant informed her. 

 

On exiting the cell she was escorted back to the room they had first brought her too, stood by the sergeant's desk were a man and a woman in civilian clothes, the woman she recognised from the police raid the one that was supposed to be behind all this. 

 

The man took hold of her arm guiding her towards another corridor "This way Elizabeth, this shouldn't take to long to sort out," smiled the man as he walked on one side and the woman on the other, as if trying to reassure her. 

 

"I don't think it will be that simple sir," said the woman looking at him briefly. 

 

The man's face went blank for a second before his whole demeanour changed and he turned an angry stare at Buffy, "Of course if I have my way you would get life for what you did tonight." 

 

 

Opening a door and switching on a light they entered a small room with a table and four chairs, the man guided Buffy to one of the chairs on the far side then took a seat opposite her, while the woman seemed to be placing tape cassettes in a machine. 

 

 

The woman pressed a button on the machine and turned to Buffy, "This is a taped interview, the time is 21.30 those present are DS Fey," said the woman. 

"And DI Haines," added the man. 

 

"Also present is, please state your full name for the tape," said the woman looking at Buffy. 

 

Buffy cleared her throat, "Buff... I mean Elizabeth Anne Summers." 

 

"You have the right to remain silent, but anything you do say maybe giving in evidence in a court of law, if you fail to give evidence that you later rely on in court it may effect your case," said DS Fey a smirk on her face. 

 

Buffy returned the smirk, "I think I would like a lawyer but first I'd like to talk to someone from my embassy." 

 

"I don't think you want that, I think you want to confess now and save yourself anymore problems," said DS Fay. 

 

Buffy suddenly felt a pressure in her head almost like a headache, she shook her head and as quickly as it came it disappeared, "No I think I'll talk to someone from my embassy first." 

 

For the briefest moment DS Fey's eyes darkened, "I see," anger crossed her face, "It seems I underestimated you," she hissed before turning the machine off before turning to the man, "Sir why don't you phone Miss Summers embassy while I escort her back to her cell." 

 

"Yes excellent idea," nodded the Inspector with a bemused look on his face as if he was trying to remember what he was doing here. 

 

As he left DS Fey turned back to Buffy, "I don't know how you managed to shield your mind from me slayer, but no matter I know you're here to interfere with my plans but I don't think you will be a problem from a prison cell." 

 

"I wouldn't count on it DS Fey or can I just call you Morganna?" 

 

Buffy smirked as the Warlock's eyes darkened once more. 

 

"Somehow I don't think you will be getting a visit from your embassy. I think I'll turn you over to the Watcher's council, I understand that some of them are not very pleased with your attitude over the last few years and have been pressing the others to bring you to England for 're-education'." It was the Warlock's turn to smirk at Buffy as her face went pale. "Of course if you were to co-operate and tell me where the remaining priestesses are hiding I could get you released?" 

 

"I don't know where they are," lied Buffy, "And even if I did I wouldn't tell you." 

 

The Warlock returned her to custody without saying another word, from there she was led back to her cell, the door making an ominous echoing sound as it was shut behind her. She sighed as she sat down on the bed Buffy instructed the bond. 

 

\-------------- 

 

As they left the boat and began walking towards the waiting cars Willow and Tara let out a whimper and hugged each other, Giles could see tears running down their cheeks; "What is it has something happened to Buffy?" he asked. 

 

Willow turned towards him and Olivia who was walking by his side, "The Warlock plans to turn Buffy over to the council for re- education, she told her that some of the watcher's council don't like the way she has undermined them over the last couple of years. Giles we have to help her, she's very frightened about what the council will do." 

 

Jimmy who was just behind them looked over to where Maggie had been just about to get into a car when Willow and Tara had cried out, "My Lady with your permission I may know some people who could help." 

 

Maggie arched an eyebrow at him before turning to look at Steve, "Well Steve what do you advise?" 

 

"He should be allowed to try, if the council get hold of Buffy all maybe lost," advised Steve. 

 

"Very well James you have my permission, but no outsider must know about us or what is really going on," said Maggie the authority in her voice clearly evident. 

 

"We want to help," said Tara turning to Jimmy. 

 

"That would not be advisable Tara, the two of you are very important in our fight against the Warlock, you two and Buffy are the only ones that seem to be immune to her mind powers," said Olivia. 

 

"And you really don't want to met some of the people that James is going to get to help, at least not yet," added Steve, he then turned to Jimmy, "That car is for you," he smiled pointing at the red one at the end. 

 

"You know I really hate your link to the Lord and Lady," sighed Jimmy shaking his head as he walking towards the car. 

 

"Oh James when you get Buffy you will need to persuade her to trust your friends," Steve called out. 

 

"What's that suppose to mean Steve," asked Willow stepping to his side. 

 

"Believe me at this moment you do not want to know, you must trust me this is meant to happen." 

 

"All right we'll trust you but if anything happens to Buffy we won't be very happy," stated Willow. 

 

Steve smiled, "As you told Dawn sometime ago as long as one of you is alive nothing can happen to the others." 

 

"How did you know that?" asked Tara. 

 

Steve's face darkened momentarily, "I am privy to many things, many I would give almost anything not too know," he sighed "We should go you still need to hear the full story of the Warlock and time is pressing." 

 

Willow and Tara shared a car with Giles and Olivia. As they followed the other cars Olivia turned to Giles who occupied the front passenger seat, "Am I forgiven for keeping secrets," a mischievous smile on her face. 

 

Giles chuckled, "I suppose I deserve that after asking you the same question after the gentlemen appeared in Sunnydale. Yes your forgiven but now we are both being honest with each other did your visit have anything to do with those demons or the present situation?" 

 

"No Louisa had not heard from you for several months so Maggie asked me to check on you," Olivia smiled and looked at Willow and Tara through the rearview mirror, "Although the demons arrival did help with one thing I had been instructed to try and accomplice." 

 

"And what exactly was that Olivia?" Asked Willow noticing the sly look the older woman was directing at her and Tara. 

 

"I was instructed by the goddess via Steve to make sure that a certain couple of witches who were meant to get together did so. Those demons saved me some problems helping to get you two together," she laughed at the two blushing in the mirror, "Willow fate has a way of stepping in when something needs to be achieved." 

 

"S-so you-re saying that th-those people got killed so we would find each other?" sobbed Tara. 

 

"I weep with you sister, but try to remember that fate can be a hard taskmaster it does what it needs too, I think that before this is all over there will be a lot more heartache," sighed Olivia. 

 

The rest of the journey was spent in silence. 

 

As they drove through the gates of some kind of Transport Company Giles frowned "Where exactly are we going?" 

 

"One of our last havens that no one outside the inner circle is aware of," she replied as she drove into an empty warehouse and stopped next to the other cars. Olivia turned to the others, "We have to walk about a mile from here I'm afraid, there is no road access," she explained. 

 

They followed Olivia and the others out of the yard via another gate into a field with what looked like a barn in the centre. 

 

Willow turned to Olivia as they got to the double doors, "I thought you said we had to walk for a mile? That wasn't even 200 yards." 

 

"Ah but we haven't got to where we are going yet," she smiled and pointed into the back of the building as someone switched the lights on. 

 

On looking into the back they could see the floor sloping down into utter blackness, they followed the other inside and the doors were closed behind them. 

 

"You want us to go down there?" Asked Willow. 

 

"It isn't as bad as you might think," Maggie reassured them. "This is an old stone mine, the passages extend for over 28 miles, most is now unsafe but the main passage and one or two of the side sections are okay, in fact it has its own generator and toilets as well as cooking and sleeping areas. As long as you stay in the lit area you will be perfectly safe." 

 

There was some steps on one side of the mineshaft they had to walk in single file, the stairs seemed to go on forever but eventually they got to the bottom. The passage continued on into the distance, they occasionally passed a large steel door that Olivia told them led to sections that could be unstable. After about half a mile they came to a side passage that didn't have steel doors like the others, they turned into this passage. It was well lit they could see lots of side passages branching off, the ceiling was also lower Willow was surprised that it was pleasantly warm she commented on this, being told that the mine stayed at the same temperature all year round. 

 

After another quarter of a mile they entered a large more open area, to the left was a panelled off area through the windows they could see was a kitchen/dinning room and in front of them a dozen alcoves that had beds in with curtains in front. 

 

"Let's go and sit in the dinning room, I don't know about the rest of you but I could do with a drink," smiled Maggie. 

 

"Yes an excellent idea, then you can finish telling us about this Warlock," smiled Giles following Maggie through the door and with Willow and Tara took a seat at the same table as the High Priestess. 

 

"So what happened after Marcus killed Eugenius?" Asked Willow. 

 

"Well things pretty much went back to the way they had been before Eugenius united the Britons except that without the outside threat from the invaders they battled against each other. Within six months of Eugenius death Marcus and many of his followers were also dead, Miranda now heavily pregnant fled Boscastle with Morganna, seeking sanctuary in a nunnery on the south coast. There just after her baby was born to the anger of Morganna she converted to Christianity, when her mother and the nuns tried changing Morganna's path away from the Lord and Lady she used her growing powers against them," Maggie sighed. "That was when the hermit appeared at the gates demanding to see Miranda and Morganna, had he been able to find them sooner many things that happened later may have been avoided, but the Lord and Lady forbade him to interfere. Anyway he met with Miranda and Morganna telling them that Eugenius was the father of Miranda's baby and that Morganna was destined to be the next High Priestess, he told them of the baby's future and the agreement that the baby be handed over to him as payment for Eugenius' night of passion." 

 

"My Lady how could the hermit be so cruel to demand the baby," asked Tara. 

 

"You must try and remember that the times were different then and the hermit like Steve deal with primal forces they serve the Lord and Lady almost totally, always having to do what is required and not what they would wish. Several times throughout history whenever a Seer has tried to go against their vows it has turned out badly. Anyway as I was saying the hermit demanded the baby but Miranda refused going to the mother superior and telling her what was said. 

 

Now the mother superior was a devious woman and thought to kill two birds with one stone, so to speak. She wished to be rid of Morganna who she feared and saw a way of getting a christen king, so she eventually persuaded Miranda to hand over the baby to the hermit on the conditions that he take Morganna and that the baby be raised a christen," Maggie stopped to take a drink. 

 

Taking the opportunity to query something Willow looked around the table, "A lot of what you have told us tonight reminds me of a movie Xander dragged me to see some years ago called 'Excalibur'?" 

 

Maggie smiled, "That's because Steve's predecessor had a hand in the script making the odd suggestion to the writer, he felt that it was time the truth started to come out, we have been slowly revealing things so that it doesn't come as such a shock when the whole truth is revealed," she explained. 

 

"You mean a bit like what happened in the old movies where the native Americans were always the bad guys and the cowboys the good guys? Then they started changing showing a more realistic position," asked Willow. 

 

"Yes dear something like that," nodded Maggie. 

 

"What do you mean by 'when the whole truth is revealed'?" Asked Giles not liking the sound of that. 

 

"Steve as told us that very soon, for those who wish to see it, the truth will be revealed very soon. What that means I have no real idea he will not tell any of us anymore about it, but I think I can guess what he maybe talking about!" Smiled Maggie the smile on her face seeming to light up the room. 

 

"Now on with the story. Morganna was more than happy to leave the nunnery but when she heard the hermit agree to her mother's demand that her half brother be raised a Christian she had what we would call a tantrum, had it not been for the hermit's greater knowledge of magick the nunnery would have been levelled..." 

"That must have been some tantrum," laughed Giles. 

 

"It was," said Maggie returning the laugh. 

 

Willow frowned at Giles, ever since they had met Maggie; Giles had been acting very un-Giles like? She made a mental note to speak to him about it later. 

 

"As I was saying Miranda handed over her children to the hermit, she never saw them again. The hermit asked a wealthy landowner he knew to take the baby in and raise him as his own, the nobleman's wife had just lost her own baby son and having Arturus as they named the baby helped with her loss. The hermit then left the area with Morganna; they travelled into mid-Wales where the Goddess had instructed the new Priestesses and the sisters to gather. There the hermit spent a dozen years teaching Morganna and the other Priestesses their duties as the guardians of the veil. Morganna's power and knowledge soon surpassed that of the hermit as the Goddess had decreed it would but not her wisdom. She was ever hateful of the Christians as more and more of the Lord and Lady's followers seemed to turn from the path. What she did not have the wisdom to see was that even as they seemingly turned from the path the old beliefs became part of the Christian faith, it was not until the time of the Norman Conquest that things really changed. Only one thing the hermit refused to teach Morganna and that was the words of power, this, as many thing seemed to, angered the High Priestess. All the hermit would say whenever she confronted him was that he would reveal them when the Goddess willed. Just before Morganna's 22nd birthday the hermit informed her that it was time for her to accompany him to the home of her half brother and to reveal his destiny. In the years since the hermit had left Arturus with the landholder and is wife had been hard for the child his stepmother was killed by raiders when he was three, then when he was thirteen his stepfather was mortally wounded when another local landholder besieged his stronghold. That incident was a catalyst for the young Arturus he rallied his fathers men and led a sortie against the besiegers routing them and capturing the leaders but instead of killing or ransoming them he talked them into swearing allegiance to him. Over the following year, before the hermit and his sister arrived Arturus had talked almost half the landholder into pledging their loyalty. When the hermit revealed Arturus's true lineage, he realised that because of the nature of the oaths that had been pledged to Eugenius before and after the siege of Boscastle all the landholders and their descendants owed fidelity to him." Maggie stopped when she saw Willow try and stifle a yawn, "Maybe I should finish the story in the morning, you've had a really long day." 

 

"No My Lady I'll be okay I don't think I could sleep at the moment with Buffy in a police cell, please finish the story," said Willow stifling another yawn. 

 

"No I'll see you in the morning, if you don't get some sleep you won't be of any use to us tomorrow, now go to bed, Louisa will show you which is yours," Insisted Maggie. 

 

"Very well My Lady," sighed Willow as she and Tara rose, "Night Giles," they followed Louisa out the door. 

 

\-------------- 

 

Buffy was trying to get some rest but found it hard with the light on. She rolled over on her side pulling the blanket over her head trying to block out the light, having good night-vision may help her fight the forces of darkness but it did have a downside. She just wished that she was with Willow and Tara, she couldn't even get reassurances from them as the bond informed her that they were asleep. 

 

view of a toilet.>

 

asked the bond. 

 

 

Just then she heard the key in the cell door, she threw the blanket 

aside and sat up facing the door, when it opened she was confronted by the Warlock and a sergeant she didn't recognise, "Well Miss Summers it seems there are some people that wish to talk to you," said the Warlock an smirk on her face. 

 

As she went to exit the cell the Warlock turned to the sergeant, "You better handcuff her hands behind her back she is very dangerous." 

 

As with DI Haines earlier the sergeant's face went blank for a second before turning to Buffy, "Turn around and put you hands behind your back," on doing so Buffy felt the cold steel press against her skin. 

 

The sergeant then grabbed her arm and guided her towards the charge room. 

On entering the room Buffy was confronted by a middle aged man a little taller than her holding a see-through bag, she could see held her things, and three athletic type men all in suits. 

 

The older man turned to the sergeant as two of the other men moved to her sides, "We'll take it from here, Miss Summers is wanted by us on some very serious charges," he said as the two men grabbed her upper arms and marched her to the exit. She heard the Warlock tell the sergeant that she would see them off the premises. 

 

Outside as the other man opened the one of the rear doors and push her in the Warlock smiled at her, "I hope you enjoy your re-education slayer," her laugh sending shivers down Buffy's spine. 

 

As one of the men got in beside her and fixed her into some kind of harness and snapped ankle cuffs to her legs she looked at the middle-aged man, "Your from the council right? Look I don't know how much you are aware of but that bitch is not what she seems, she's a Warlock that me and my friends are trying to stop. You have to let me go before it's to late," she pleaded. 

 

"Miss Summers for sometime now you have been out of control, undermining our authority and even aiding the other rogue slayer when a team was sent to retrieve her. You consort with vampires even taking one as a lover and on top of that you try and lay down conditions by which you will consent to re-join us," said the man with obvious contempt in his voice. 

 

"Look yes I did aid Faith after your interference you only made matters worse but in the end she did the right thing and gave herself up to the police..." 

 

"It isn't your place to question the council, all that has been achieved by Faith being placed in prison is that she will be unavailable for a number of years," interrupted the man. 

 

"Well maybe it's about time that the slayers started questioning the council's motives. And as for consorting with vampires, haven't you heard the saying 'you catch more fly's with honey than vinegar', as for my love life it really is none of the council's business." "You see that's just what the council suspected you are out of control," nodded the man. 

 

"What do you intend doing to me?" Asked Buffy in a quiet voice. 

 

"Well Miss Summers first there will be the psychological evaluations and then our psychologist will assess how much behavioural modification you will need," a small smile appeared on his face when he saw Buffy pale, "You don't think the Initiative and professor Walsh were the first to come up with the idea were you?" He turned back to face the front as they pulled out onto the road. 

 

The sky was beginning to lighten so Buffy could workout that they were travelling in a northerly direction, the clock on the dashboard told her it was five in the morning very little traffic was about just the odd truck or car. They had been driving for about an hour when Buffy heard what sounded like air escaping from the tyres then she was thrown against the straps of the restrains as the driver applied the brakes. As the men went to open the doors, the car was 

suddenly surrounded by armed men in combat gear and wearing ski masks. 

 

"On the floor," shouted one of the men, as the men were being searched one of the men in ski masks got in beside her and undid the ankle cuffs and the harness before helping her out, he turned to the man searching the middle-aged man, "Find the key to Miss Summers cuffs, after a few moments the man throw the key to the one that seemed to be in charge who unlocked the cuffs. 

 

Buffy rubbed her sore wrists, "Who are you!" she asked the one that seemed to be in charge. 

 

"We're here to rescue you, a couple of mutual friends asked for our help," he explained just as a car driven by Jimmy came around the corner and stopped. 

 

 

The leader got into the front and one of the others got into the back with Buffy and they drove off back the way they had came. Buffy leaned forward and placed a hand on Jimmy's shoulder, "Thanks Jimmy I won't forget this. So who are your friends?" she said looking at the two men still in ski masks. 

 

The man in front pulled his off, he had a rugged looking face with short brown hair, "I'm Captain Henry Jones of the Coldstream Guards presently attached to the Special Air Service. I'm pleased to meet you Miss Summers," he introduced himself extending his hand to her. 

 

"Pleased to meet you and call me Buffy, so who's your friend here?" 

 

She nodded her head towards the other man that had helped rescue her, he pulled his ski mask off and looked at her, for a second she lost her ability to speak before exclaiming, "Riley." 

\-------------- 

Meanwhile back at the site of the ambush. 

 

The Warlock stepped out from behind a tree with a man about Giles age. They watched the other men from the SAS snatch team get into another car and drive off, leaving the watchers on the side of the road, neither groups seem to notice them. The Warlock turned to the man, "This had better work Ethan or your punishment will be beyond anything anyone has suffered before." 

 

"It will as long as you placed the spell on the slayer My Lady," said Ethan going pale for a moment he could feel the power radiating from this woman that he had rescued six months ago. 

 

"Of course I placed the spell on her," hissed the Warlock as they walked into a mist that had appeared in front of them, they vanished without a sound as they walked into it. 

 

 

************ 

Please Note: At the time of the invasion of England by the Angles, Saxons and Jutes mounted warfare did not really exist in Britain but I decided to include it in the tradition of the Arthurian legend. Sorry if I got the wording wrong in Buffy's caution but I can't remember them exactly having never been arrested.


	4. Part 4

"Jimmy I asked you not to tell Riley I was in England," growled Buffy between clenched teeth. 

 

"I'm sorry Buffy but it was the only way I could get you out in time," replied Jimmy. 

 

Buffy huffed then turned to Riley, "So what are you doing in England?" 

 

"I'm here unofficially as an advisor to the British military," explained Riley. 

 

"Advisor about what?" 

 

"Just over 6 months ago some strange things began happening, sudden deaths, strange orders etc. certain government ministers started to become concerned and activated certain secret orders that give some military units such as the SAS and SBS as well as MI5 & 6 a great deal of leeway," explained Captain Jones. 

 

"Demons and Vampires started appearing in numbers unheard off in this country, at least since the Middle Ages. We first approached the watchers council for advice but they refused to help, then I suggested contacting an old friend of my father's, he told me about the original Initiative and suggested I contact is son who happened to be stationed in England, Jimmy here," he finished by nodding towards Jimmy. 

 

Buffy stared at Jimmy's back frowning, "The original Initiative?" 

 

"Yes, originally my father helped set-up the Initiative as a means to protect the general population from demons and vampires. Then certain Senators and Pentagon officials began to subvert the idea for darker purposes; they squeezed out the more rational minded like my dad. Riley told me most of what happened last year in Sunnydale, my father is now in charge again, I contacted him and he told me he would send Riley over as a liaison," finished Jimmy. 

 

"Alright your forgiven Jimmy," sighed Buffy, she looked at Captain Jones, "So you say that your government has been giving strange orders, like what?" she asked. 

 

"Well they ordered several teams of SAS and SBS to snatch key members of national and local government to be held incognito and also started sending more and more of our troops abroad, when MI5 discovered what was happening a meeting was organised between our organisations, the government officials then 'escaped'. Over the last few months, we have slowly been gathering information, we now know that two individuals are subverting our leaders by the use of dark majiks, we suspect that they are the ones that are targeting your friends, we wish to offer our aid." 

 

"No, I'm sorry I was told that I cannot involve outsides Harry," said Jimmy. 

 

"I didn't agree to that, Maggie maybe your High Priestess but I say they help," smiled Buffy, "Besides Steve told you that you needed to get me to trust your friends, I do." 

 

"What are you talking about Buffy?" Asked Riley giving her a curious look. 

 

Buffy smiled at him, "You remember Willow, Tara and I told you we were bound together," at his nod she continued, "The bond allows us to relay information between the three of us. Well Jimmy's friend Steve told him that he would have to persuade me to trust his friends, which I do because I know you Riley to be an honourable man and everything Harry has told us has a ring of truth about it. But I don't want you with us directly, I'd like you to arrange it so you can back us up when we need it," she said. 

 

"Very well Buffy," said Harry, he held up a pager, "This is programmed to contact only one number, if you press the green button we will know you have been captured but you do not want our help. If you need help press the red button, ten minutes later a message will be sent to the pager, phone the number and tell us what you want. If you don't phone the number within twenty minutes a locator will be activated in the pager," he handed the pager to her. 

 

"Ok, now what?" nodded Buffy. 

 

"Jimmy just drop us off at the next village, we'll contact my team from a callbox," said Harry. 

 

"Right, and thanks for helping Harry," smiled Jimmy. 

 

"It was my pleasure, anyway I think this is only the beginning," mused Harry. 

 

"Riley, about what happened when you came to my house! I'm sorry it upset you, if I have the chance I'd like to try and make it up to you, if you'll let me," said Buffy. 

 

"I don't know Buffy, did you ever love me, back in Sunnydale?" 

 

"Yes I did, I know I never told you and I know I treated you really badly at the end, but I did, I still do in a way. I was under so much pressure back then, first Glory, then my mum's illness, everything just got screwed up back than, I'm so sorry Riley," Buffy sobbed reaching over and hugging him. 

 

After holding Buffy for several minutes gently stroking her hair, "Buffy I've met someone," he said quietly. 

 

Buffy slowly pulled away from him, she smiled at him, "I'm happy for you, I hope she treats you better than I did!" 

 

"How could she not," smirked Riley. 

 

Buffy playfully swatted his arm, "I guess I asked for that, where is she now?" 

 

"She's back in the States, she helps me in fighting demons and vampires. Maybe when we sort this mess out I can bring her to meet all of you," smiled Riley. 

 

"Yes I think we'd like that," agreed Buffy, "I think Xander misses having another boy around, I mean there's Giles but he's so old!" she giggled. 

 

At that moment, Jimmy pulled up next to a phone-box and Riley and Harry got out. 

 

Buffy got out and walked around to the front passenger seat, she shook Harry's hand and hugged Riley, "I hope we meet again and thank you for rescuing me from the council," she said as she got into the car. 

 

"As I said Buffy it was my pleasure, good luck and don't forget the pager," smiled Harry as they drove off. 

 

\-------------- 

 

Willow tried to brush away the irruption that was dancing across her face, it came again, she slowly opened her eyes, she found herself looking into a pair of blue eyes. Her own eyes went wide as she realised who's eyes she was looking at, she grabbed hold of Buffy and pulled her down into a hug, "Buffy," she laughed. 

 

Tara stirred from sleep to find her two girlfriends hugging, "Hey is it a private party or can anyone join in?" she laughed. 

 

"No, but only you two are invited," Buffy smiled as she drew Tara into a three-way hug, "God I missed you guys." 

 

"We missed you too, are you ok?" sighed Tara, Buffy could hear the relief in her voice. 

 

"Yeah I'm fine now. One of Jimmy's friends that helped rescue me turned out to be Riley," Buffy sighed as she melted into the arms of her lovers. 

 

"Really! I can see why Steve would warn Jimmy about getting you to trust them," said Willow. 

 

"Yeah are you okay with it?" said Tara absently tucking Buffy's hair behind her ear. 

 

Buffy sighed again, "You know I think I am, I've moved on, so as Riley, when this mess is sorted out he wants to bring his girlfriend to Sunnydale to meet all of us." She leaned over slightly and kissed Tara then Willow, "God I want you," she growled. 

 

"We know Buffy, but we can't, to many people around," moaned Willow absently nibbling on Buffy's ear. 

 

Tara jumped up off the bed, she slapped Buffy playfully on the butt, "Later you two, when we have a room with a door and a lock," she stood by the bed her arms crossed, "Now up the pair of you," she ordered. 

 

Buffy rolled off of Willow with a sigh, "Yes mum." 

 

\-------------- 

 

After they had showered and dressed they went to the dinning room, most of their friends were already there, only the two sisters at the entrance to the mine and the two at the side passage junction were absent. After helping themselves to the food, they joined Giles who was sat with Maggie and Olivia. 

 

Maggie smiled at them, "Good morning Willow, Tara did you sleep well? And Buffy I'm glad to see you safe and well." 

 

"Not really My Lady, we missed Buffy," said Tara taking a seat. 

 

"Thanks," said Buffy taking her seat between Willow and Tara, "So what happens now?" 

 

"Well I think after breakfast, I finish telling you the story of the Warlock, then you tell us what you learned about her, then we discuss what we do next because in two days time we must perform the Rites of the Veil at Lughnasadh which is part of our sacred duty," explained Maggie. 

 

After breakfast they went to what Maggie explained used to be the foreman's office when the mine was operational, now it had a couple of settees and a armchair, taking their seats Maggie began the story. 

 

"As I said last night just before Morganna's 22nd birthday the hermit took her to see her half brother Arturus, he revealed Arturus's true lineage, who realised that because of the nature of the oaths that had been pledged to his father Eugenius, before and after the siege of Boscastle all the landholders and their descendants owed fidelity to him. After talking it over with the hermit, Arturus sent-out heralds to all those landholders still holding out against him, calling them to a great council at Boscastle. At the suggestion of the hermit, he had the Archbishop of Canterbury and his sister the High Priestess send letters endorsing the proposed council, thereby preventing any landholder from refusing and incurring the displeasure of the church or the Goddess." Maggie sighed, "That was probably the only time both sides helped to bring about peace, even if it was for their own ends? Anyway all came but three who lived at the extreme western tip of Cornwall, these were his mother's brother and his two sons. The great council after hearing the hermit's declaration, all were aware that as the Seer he could not lie, Arturus was crowned King of the Britons as he was destined to be. At the crowning ceremony had Arturus given equal prominence to the Lord and Lady as he did the God of Abraham many sorrows may have been avoided later, oh well such was the will of the Lord and Lady. After the feasting was over King Arturus led a large army against his uncle and two cousins, the fight was brutal, Arturus destroyed their standing army and laid siege to his uncle's stronghold. After two months the hermit appeared within the stronghold and told Arturus's uncle that unless he agreed terms his entire line would cease to be, such was the Goddess's will. Well the siege ended and at the celebrations after, Arturus met his future wife, his uncle's niece Guenever on his wife's side, they were married the following spring. For about five years there was peace throughout the British Isles, it was a golden age, trade even started between the Britons and the invaders." Maggie stopped as Steve entered, she looked up smiling, "Is they're a problem," she asked him. 

 

"No I just thought I'd join you." 

 

"Really!" Smirked Maggie, suspecting there was more to it. After Steve had taken his seat Maggie continued, "Things started going wrong in the fifth year of Arturus's reign when a young Frankish knight was sent to Britain by his king, this knight was the greatest in single combat to ever live, he bested every other knight in the jousts. Had he lived in our time I'm sure he would be a superstar? Anyway, many of the women of the court were infatuated with him. Now all this time Morganna had stayed at the court, over this time her hatred of the Christians grew to include her half brother and his wife. The young knight gave Morganna a way to start sowing suspicion in their marriage, she used her powers to enchant another knight into accusing the queen of adultery, Morganna knew that as the greatest knight Du Lac would be called to defend the queen's honour in single combat, which he did..." 

 

"Did you say 'Du Lac'," interrupted Buffy. 

 

"Yes why?" Frowned Maggie. 

 

"Because Maggie we ran across a Du Lac in Sunnydale about three and half years ago, he wrote a book that gave details on thinks like how to restore injured vampires, it almost cost a friend his life!" explained Giles. 

 

"Ah Angel, of course that Du Lac was the final result of what happened here so many years ago, the knight's family slow fall into evil ways," explained Steve to Maggie who nodded. 

 

"Well things went as Morganna planned, she suggested to Arturus that Du Lac be declared Guenever's champion, meaning that everywhere the queen went Du Lac would have to accompany her. She used enchantments to have Du Lac pursue the queen then one night she arranged for them to be found in each others arms by Arturus, who in his anger ordered both thrown into the dungeon. Morganna arranged for them to be released and they fled to Boscastle which Arturus had given Du Lac for his services, there Arturus besieged the knight for almost 18 months. Then Arturus received word that a large army of Saxons was preparing to invade his eastern provinces he could not fight on two fronts, so under a flag of truce Arturus met Du Lac, who throw his self on his king's mercy telling him he must have been under some enchantment, that since the siege had begun he had come to his senses but could not think of a way out of his predicament. Arturus was always a chivalrous person and forgave Du Lac and his wife, who he left at Boscastle while he and Du Lac led the army against the invaders. This turn of events made Morganna furious, she went against her vows and rode by swift horse to the camp of the Saxons where she offered them aid in the form of demons. The Saxon king had heard that Arturus had lifted the siege of Boscastle and was moving east, knowing his army did not stand a chance in open battle agreed, so on the morning of the battle she raised dozens of them, commanding them to attack the army of the Britons. Their attack destroyed many of the infantry, it was only when Arturus rallied his forces and Du Lac led the knight in an almost suicidal charge, that they managed to destroy all the demons, but many knights died. As the last demon fell under Du Lac's sword the Saxons attacked, the slaughter that day and night was beyond the pale, although the Britons were by this time out numbered four to one they would not give ground, by dawn the next day both armies had all but ceased to exist only seven knights remained to Arturus and Du Lac and just over a hundred infantry. They rode back West in the hope of raising more men, that they knew would be needed when the Angles to the North learned of the battle. Unknown to anyone at the time plague had come to these shores from the Continent, by the time Arturus got to his court it was ravishing half his lands. Now had the fight with the Saxons not happened until the following year, the trade between the Britons and the invaders would have continued and the invaders would have been equally effected by the plague, but it did not get into the lands of the invaders. A year later after the plague had subsided, very few able bodied men were available so Arturus and Du Lac could only slow down the invading forces of Angles and Saxons, they slowly withdrew to the west, by winter of that year everything East of the Somerset wetlands had been lost to the invaders." Maggie took a drink to relieve the sore throat all this talking was giving her. 

 

"Many of the Britons that had survived the plague, in fear of the invaders had started migrating to the part of the Continent that they gave their name to, Brittany in what is now France. Of course, this was understandable but the migration made Arturus's position even worse, so when spring came he had only one hundred mounted men and about a thousand infantry. Arturus realising that he and his men could not hold out, he ordered those who could to leave via every available ship, while he lead this force East in the hope of giving his people time to escape. He planned to wage a hit and run campaign knowing that he would be destroyed in a pitched battle, for several weeks all went well then they were surprised by two different armies, one coming from the South and the other smaller coming from the East, Arturus could not retreat to the West because of the wetlands and half a day North was a river to deep to ford, he had no choice but to fight a battle he knew he could not win. Realising that the army coming from the South had some rough ground to cross would not be in a position to attack until a couple of hours before sunset, he went against everything that military thinking tells you a commander should do, he attacked the army of Angles six times is number. His hope was to destroy them and escape Eastwards before the Saxons could come to their allies' aid. Against all the odds, he routed the Angles, losing a little over a third of his force, but the fight had taken to long and the Saxons were to close so the Britons had no choice but to stand and fight, each man knowing it was his last day. Now its said that a wounded animal is very dangerous, and this animal was no exception. Arturus and Du Lac led the Britons in a mass charge into the ranks of Saxon infantry, the Britons would except no quarter, even though they were out numbered fifteen to one, they made the invaders pay dearly it is said that for each Briton that fell six Saxons joined them in Summerland. But in the end only Arturus, Du Lac and five other knights were left, surrounded on a hillock by a sea on Saxons, the Saxons offered quarter, but Arturus refused only asking that he and his companions be given the chance to pray to their God, this was granted. Half an hour later just before sunset the seven knights prepared for their last stand. With his standard in one hand and sword in the other he led his last charge into the mass of enemies, many Saxons fell before them, but all but Du Lac were struck down. As Arturus fell from his many wounds what happened next is the stuff of legend, welding his sword two-handed Du Lac stood over his liege's body keeping the Saxons at bay, all that came within reach died that day, it is said that his sword glowed with a white light as he struck down man after man. He engendered such awe and fear that the army fled the field, after it was over Du Lac dropped his sword swearing never to use a weapon again, he gathered up the body of the king and took it to the Tor, where Brighid took it to abide in Summerland the only creature to be taken there both in body and soul. After that, he returned to the land of his birth, a broken man, he died some fifteen years later in seclusion leaving a son to continue his line." 

 

"So what happened to Morganna while this was all going on?" Asked Buffy. 

 

"Well over the period between raising the army of demons until the death of Arturus, she slid further into evil, she ignored the rituals as the High Priestess, seeking out practitioners of the darkest magicks, always seeking more knowledge but never finding the ultimate power she sought!" explained Steve. 

"And what was that?" Asked Giles. 

 

"The words of power, they are entrusted to the Seer only, he or she may only disclose them to a High Priestess if commanded by the Goddess," answered Steve. 

"What do these 'Words of Power' do?" Asked Buffy. 

 

"Almost anything, from create life to remove the Veil. When the one gave the Lord and Lady the power to protect mortal animals, the one told them that any creature could only use the Words of Power once, be they God or mortal, so the Lord and Lady entrusted them to the only creature that could not use them because of the enchantments the Goddess places on them when they are chosen. The enchantments also mean they cannot be forced to reveal them unless commanded by the Lord and Lady," explained Steve. 

 

"Yes as Steve said she was always seeking power. Eventually she sought out the hermit, who at the time dwelt in some caves near Cheddar. When she found him, he smiled at her, inviting her to sit and share his meal. They spoke of many things, mundane as well as supernatural, she eventually asked him to teach her the Words of Power, as always he simply replied that she would learn them when the Goddess willed it. As always Morganna grew angry, but all the hermit did was smile and offer her a bed for the night, that was the very night Arturus died. Over the next two days, Morganna continued to try and get the Words of Power from the hermit. On the day Du Lac delivered Arturus to the Tor, the hermit informed Morganna that she was required to use the Words of Power to transfer her brother's body to Summerland. Now you must understand that the Words of Power cannot be used on an innocent directly without their permission, as it also cannot be used to increase the power of the user, the power will simply turn on the welder in some-way? Now Morganna knew that the power could only be used once by her and she had no intention of wasting it on her dead brother, but she was unaware of the other restrictions, she attempted to use the Power to strike-down all the Christians that she blamed for all the woes of her world. As she finish the Words of Power she was slowly turned to stone, but before it was complete the hermit pronounced her doom, as with Eugenius before her, she would be refused entry into Summerland," Maggie finished the story. 

 

"If she was turned to stone, how did she escape?" Giles asked looking at Maggie. 

"We don't know?" Sighed Maggie. 

 

"She was freed on the day the key was given human form by Ethan Rayne," announced Steve. 

 

"What! Why didn't you tell us this before, Willow could have found him on the net by now and Jimmy's friends could have him in custody?" Stormed Buffy rising, a look of anger on her face and her hands clenching and unclenching at her sides as if she was fighting the urge to hit him. 

 

"Buffy please sit down, Steve can only reveal what the Lord and Lady will," said Tara in a stern voice. 

 

Giles looked stunned, he had never heard Tara talk that way to anyone, but it had an instant effect on Buffy as she sat back down meekly, Tara and Willow each placed a hand on her, it relaxed her instantly and she rested her head on Tara's shoulder. 

 

"I'm sorry Steve as you just witnessed I have a volatile temper, since I came back it's gotten worse!" explained Buffy. 

 

"That's because you are the Fire as Willow is Air and Tara is Earth, all will become clear in time," nodded Steve. 

 

"What do you mean?" asked Willow. 

 

"As I said that is for later, for now I need to tell you how and why the Warlock was freed..." 

 

"Question, why do you call her a Warlock and not a Witch?" interrupted Buffy. 

"She is called a Warlock, because that is what she is, warlock means 'oath breaker', she broke her vows as the High Priestess," explained Maggie. 

 

"I must tell you first, Ethan is not the person you last saw in Sunnydale. After he was deported back here he was arrested and placed in a secret maximum-security prison hidden on an island off the coast of Scotland. This prison was set-up to hold persons that are magik practitioners, to dangerous for normal prison. While there he joined up with some really evil individuals, six months later because of a breakdown in security he escaped along with several others, all but Ethan and another were recaptured within a couple of days. Ethan was taken by this other person, whose name was MacArthur, to a cavern complex near Loch Ness. It took Ethan and MacArthur two days to reach the lowest levels of the cavern, there, sat on a throne of granite was the projection of an arch-demon. 

"If you will lick hands with me I will use my powers to let you all see that which must now be revealed to you all," stated Steve holding out his hands, one to Maggie the other to Willow. When they had licked hands he continued, "Please close your eyes and try and clear your minds." 

 

A flash of light seemed to fill their minds for a split second, then it was as if they were watching a movie. 

 

\-------------- 

 

Nine months earlier Cavern below Loch Ness. 

 

MacArthur prostrated himself before the demon, "Master as you commanded I have brought this man before you." 

 

The arch-demon looked at the man stood before him, then down at his servant, "You have done well worm, approach and receive your reward." 

 

MacArthur crawled to the throne and rose to his knees, Ethan could see the look of fanaticism on MacArthur's face, the demon placed a clawed hand on his head and with a quick twist snapped MacArthur's neck. 

 

Ethan paled as the demon turned its red eyes back towards him, a hideous grin that Ethan assumed passed as a smile on his face, "Welcome sorcerer, I have abided here for many months awaiting your arrival." 

 

Ethan bowed never taking his eyes off the demon, "I am honoured master, may I ask you why my Lord," replied Ethan. 

 

"I was sent here, if you agree, to teach you my master's Words of Power, so that you may fulfil your destiny and release Morganna from her prison, and destroy the slayer." 

 

"And my reward master!" 

 

"Ah a mortal with wisdom? Well when Morganna has completed that which we require, you will be given free reign in this reality along with her." 

 

"And if I decline your generous offer!" 

 

The demon grinned again, "That will not be an issue." 

 

"Very well my Lord," Ethan bowed again. 

 

"Excellent," said the demon rising, "Follow me mortal," striding towards another chamber, as Ethan hurried to catch-up the demon suddenly stopped and spun around to face Ethan again, "Oh I almost forgot my payment?" 

 

Ethan paled fearing what that payment would be, "And that is my Lord?" 

 

"Don't worry mortal, your soul already belongs to my master, no I require your emotions! In fact before this is over your emotions could be a handicap!" 

 

"Would it have to be all emotion?" 

 

"You may retain three, I'll even let you choose which ones," grinned the demon. 

"Thank you my Lord, I'll keep Hate, Humour and Passion." 

 

The demon frowned, making his face even more hideous than when he grinned, "Interesting choices! Why those three?" he asked. 

 

"Well without Hate I would have no reason to go after my enemies, especially the slayer, as for Humour I wouldn't be able to enjoy what I have planned for the slayer," Ethan had an evil grin on his face, "As for Passion I wouldn't want to live." 

 

"Very well, shall we get on with it," said the demon turning back toward the other cavern. 

 

"By the way where is Morganna?" Asked Ethan following the demon. 

 

"She's sealed in stone in a cave in Wookie Hole," replied the demon. 

 

Ethan burst-out laughing, "Are you saying the most powerful High Priestess since Brighid is the Witch of Wookie Hole? That is so funny, someone on their side does have a sense of humour," chuckling he entered the other cavern. 

 

There was another flash of light and the scene changed. 

 

\-------------- 

 

One week later, Wookie Hole, Somerset. 

 

Ethan easily unlocked the gates barring his entrance to the caves with a wave of his hand, pushing them open he entered. Moving carefully down the sloping uneven floor he got to the place of Morganna's imprisonment, he set up a couple of portable lights aimed at the wall. He then inscribed the necessary symbols around the area, then taking a step back, he pulled out the bottle of human blood he had obtained earlier, as he recited the dark Words of Power he throw the bottle at the wall. He took several more steps back as he watch in fascination as the blood seemed to dissolve the wall, slowly revealing a beautiful looking woman in her late twenties. 

 

Ethan smiled an evil smile and thought to himself that this was going to be fun? As the last of the stone vanished the woman walked towards him on unsteady feet, he took the opportunity to take hold of her, "Here let me help you Morganna." 

 

Less than a second later he found himself flying into the cave wall some fifteen feet away, "You dare to place hands on my person worm, you will address me as My Lady," hissed Morganna. 

 

Ethan stood up, as flashes of power appeared in his eyes, he'd need to teach this woman a lesson. After all, he reasoned he had just released her after fifteen centuries. 

 

Morganna saw the look in the man's eyes her own eyes taking on a cold look, "You would pit your power against mine," she snarled. With a slight flick of her wrist, she throw Ethan into another wall. "You will learn your place in this alliance before we leave these caverns," she pointed a finger at him and energy surrounded his body. 

 

His pain seemed to go on forever, every time he tried to counter her attacks she brushed it aside without any difficulty. With a great deal of effort he rose to his knees, "Please mistress, forgive me?" he said before falling to the ground in agony. The pain ended abruptly, he sighed in relief. 

 

Morganna strode over to him, "I am not your mistress, you are not worthy to even lick my boots, your master is still in the north, you will call me My Lady," stated Morganna. 

 

"Yes My Lady," he said with a grown as he got to his feet. 

 

\-------------- 

 

There was another flash of light, they opened their eyes and looked around at each other. 

 

"Wow that's some power you got their Steve," smiled Buffy. 

 

"Yes," said Steve as he rubbed a hand over his weary face, "That's only the second time I've done that, it's quicker than telling a story but very tiring." 

 

"You should rest my friend," smiled Maggie. 

 

"Time for that later Maggie," Steve smiled wearily, "Now I think Buffy should tell you what she leaned about the Warlock's powers?" 

 

"Very well," she nodded to him before turning to Buffy, "So what exactly happened at the police station, how exactly did they act?" Maggie asked. 

 

"Well I've never been arrested before, come close a couple of times though, but I think all the officers acted as they would with any suspect, reading me my rights, offering me a lawyer etc. they also arranged for a doctor to check me over," explained Buffy. 

 

"What about when the Warlock was around," asked Giles. 

 

"That's when the funky things started happening, when she was around their reaction changed almost instantly, they became angry almost like they wanted to kill me?" Buffy mused, "Then after she stopped doing whatever she does to them, they had a look of confusion on their faces as if they were trying to remember why they were there," she explained. 

 

"What happened when they interviewed you?" asked Maggie. 

 

"I think she tried to use her powers against me! She told me that I didn't what to see anyone from my embassy, at the same time I felt this pressure in my head almost like a headache, but an instant later it was gone. She grew very angry that her powers didn't seem to work on me, how come I seem to be immune. Is it because I'm a slayer?" said Buffy. 

 

"No, its because your mind is no longer entirely in your body," smiled Steve. 

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say 'huh'," said Buffy. 

 

"Its quite simple Buffy, part of your mind now resides in Willow and Tara's minds as theirs does in yours," explained Steve. 

 

"One soul in three bodies Buffy," Willow reminded her of the statement she made to Jimmy and Sarah on the trip from the airport. 

 

"Exactly Willow, I don't know how well you will be able to resist her mind control powers when you are together but as long as no more than two of you meet her at once you will be immune," Steve informed them. 

 

"Her mind powers seem limited, I only saw her us her powers on one police officer at a time," pointed out Buffy. 

 

"She wouldn't need to use much mind control on the police, she would only need to generally use it on her superiors, as long as she followed police procedure she could ignore the ordinary police officers," pointed out Steve. 

 

"Why would she decide to be only a sergeant," mused Tara. 

 

"It would give her just enough authority to do whatever it is she is up to, any higher and she'd be too high profile for a city the size of Bath," pointed out Maggie. 

 

"Okay so we know her powers probably won't work on us three so how do we take her down?" Put in Willow. 

 

"I'm not sure, her power is as great as the entire Coven of the Goddess, then there's Ethan he is petty powerful and I'm sure they will have back up?" Sighed Maggie. 

 

"Maybe we could divide the fight, if you and your priestesses could just keep the Warlock occupied for a time, while Willow and Tara deal with Ethan and the rest of us get rid of anything else that they have," offered Giles. 

 

"Maybe! But we don't know where their base of operation is?" Maggie frowned. 

 

"Well she's after you right!" at Maggie's nod, Buffy continued, "You said it's part of your duty to do a ritual in two days, well as a former High Priestess the Warlock would know this, she's probably planning on attacking you when you come out of hiding. Well we could use that to get her," she pointed out. 

 

"But she will probably be expecting it and take steps to counter anything we do," said Maggie. 

 

"Yes but if Riley and his friends are around to help, it could work," countered Buffy. 

 

"We cannot involve outsiders, its to dangerous," stated Maggie. 

 

"It maybe wise to bring them in at this time Maggie," interrupted Steve. 

 

Maggie sighed, "I assume this is something you can't reveal?" 

 

"Yes, you know it is as frustrating to me as everyone else!" said Steve also sighing. 

 

"Well can you at least advise me who should go to talk with the outsiders? I refuse to reveal this haven," stated Maggie in an angry voice. A mortified look came on her face as she placed a hand on his arm, "I'm sorry my friend, I know its not your fault." 

 

"Yes I can reveal that, you should send Giles, Buffy, and Sarah with Jimmy to meet them, you should also send John to the hospital with another sister so they can relieve Sarah and Jane after all they have been there all night," said Steve. 

 

"Very well it will be as you 'suggest'," said Maggie, a mischievous smile on her face. She knew that there was a reason why John had to be at the hospital as well as those he told her to send to the meeting. She just hoped it didn't mean their deaths. 

 

Maggie turned to Giles and Buffy, "Will you go and meet these military personnel?" 

 

"Yes of course Maggie," smiled Giles, then turned to Buffy, "Buffy could you go outside and activate your pager... Buffy please pay attention," sighed Giles. Buffy almost always got bored at long meetings these days. 

_Tara smirked at Giles, "She's just trying to work something out," she elbowed Buffy lightly in the ribs._

_"Hey stop that. Sorry Giles just sorting out something, I'll contact them," Buffy said smiling apologetically at him. She turned her attention to Maggie, "Can you explain something?"_

_"Of course dear, if I can."_

_"Including you, you told us there are 19 priestesses of your coven, right!" at Maggie's nod she continued, "And each priestess has a sister to protect her?"_

_Maggie nodded again, "So where are the other four? I mean two died before we arrived, two more in the bar, four are at the hospital, four guarding the entrance and three are in the dinning room, or were, that makes 15," Buffy pointed out._

_Before Maggie could answer, Steve explained, "I needed them to do a couple of things for me elsewhere in the world."_

_"Why! They would be more use here," said Buffy._

_"Please believe me when I say that four more sisters here would make no difference, but the places they are going to and what they do when they get there are vital to our success."_

_"You know what Steve, I think I agree with Jimmy, your link to the Goddess is a pain in the ass," smirked Buffy as she got up. She turned to her girlfriends, "Wanna come for a walk babes, it looks like its going to be a nice day up top."_

_"Yeah sounds good sweety," nodded Willow._

_"Don't go to far away from the entrance and don't go near the transport yard, not everyone who works there knows of us," advised Maggie._

_"We'll be careful My Lady," Tara assured her._

_Just before they got to the door Steve stopped them, "Tell them you want to meet at the Ensleigh MOD base on Lansdown, tonight about sundown," he told them._

_"Ok I think I can remember that," said Buffy leading Willow and Tara out the door._

_\--------------_

_As the three young women re-entered the living area a couple of hours later Steve was waiting, he smiled, "Did you enjoy your walk?"_

_"Yes thanks, there are some nice views around here," said Willow returning his smile._

_"Jimmy's friend Henry agreed to the meeting, 8.30 tonight," Buffy informed him._

_"I know, if you will follow me, I have something for you all," smiled Steve._

_"That's a really spooky power you have their Steve," sighed Buffy._

_"You have no idea Buffy, but at least I don't get migraines like your friend Cordelia."_

_"What's it like, knowing the things you do?" asked Tara, "I've sensed something almost like pain from you on several occasions."_

_"The Lord and Lady tell me what they wish to happen and how it can be achieved, but it can really be frustrating sometimes because I am not allowed to tell people what I know, because they have to decide of their own freewill, I can only generally aid them indirectly, like I did by having the cars and boat in place yesterday."_

_"Where are you taking us?" frowned Willow after they had walked for about a hundred yards and taken several turns._

_"Let's just call it a little reward for the help you're giving us," laughed Steve as they arrived at a small panelled off area with a door, he opened it and stepped aside. "You won't be disturbed here and no one can hear you, you'll find everything you need inside, I'll send someone to get you about 7," he said with a knowing smile on his face as he walked away._

_Buffy found the light switch as they entered the room, all three just stood looking with a mixture of awe and confusion, it was almost identical to their bedroom back in Sunnydale, except there was no window._

_"How?" Was all Buffy could think to say._

_"Steve's the Seer," pointed out Tara, walking over to the door on the far wall and looking through, "The bathroom's different though?" She smiled with mischief in her eyes._

_Buffy and Willow stopped their own exploration to join their girlfriend at the bathroom door and look in, "A hot-tub," giggled Buffy, "We just have to get one when we get back home."_

_Willow went back to the entrance, as she closed the door she turned to face the others while keeping her hands on the door, "Guess what! This room has a door with a lock," they heard the click of the lock closing._

_Buffy's eyes filled with desire almost instantly, she grabbed Tara's hand and pulled a not very reluctant girlfriend over to the bed where they were joined by Willow, "And we won't be over heard!" Buffy pointed out, as she held onto the back of Tara's head and started lightly kissing her, while Willow sat down on the slayer's lap and began nibbling her earlobe._

_\--------------_

_Exactly at 7 there was a knock on the door, Buffy turned the lock and opened it to see Sarah smirking at her._

_"Hey, can I come in?" said Sarah._

_"Hi, sure we're all decent," smiled Buffy stepping back so Sarah could enter._

_"What a pity!" sighed Sarah._

_"Sarah," exclaimed Tara as she walked out of the bathroom with Willow, "Does your mother and father know about this side of your personality?"_

_Sarah laughed, "Oh yeah, I inherited it from them, you should ask uncle Rupert what they were like when they were our age," she told them._

_"I wish I'd met you when we were in high school, we could have had some great times," giggled Buffy._

_"I think if you and Sarah had been in Sunnydale together Principal Snyder would have expelled you both on the first day," said Willow joining in the giggle._

_"I think we better leave here before you three decide that this threesome should be a foursome," laughed Tara._

_"Oh no Tara, I'm 100% straight, I love Jimmy with all my heart, but thanks for the offer," she laughed. "Come on I'll take you back to the dinning room._

_As they walked back Sarah looked over at the others, "So did you love the room! It took mum and me over a month to get it exactly how Steve wanted it." Sarah suddenly found herself in the centre of a group hug, "Ah guys I told you I was straight," she giggled._

_After they had helped themselves to food they decided to avoid the older people in the room feeling the need to be with people more their own age, so they sat with Jimmy, Sarah and a couple of her sisters._

_"So do all the sisters train together?" Asked Buffy, with more than a little professional curiosity._

_"Not very often most of the time we are scattered all over the world, we only meet at important times such as now and once every 40 Lunar months for the Ritual of the Veil. When we do get together we train each other, when we become sisters we are given a gift from Morrigan, it gives us the ability to use any weapon or any combat move we are shown at least once, we cannot forget it!" explained Sarah._

_"That sounds a little like me, although I don't seem to necessarily need to be shown how to use a weapon, I just seem to be able to use it, BUT I do need to continually practise my combat moves, so you have me beat there," smiled Buffy._

_"Yes, but we don't have your natural strength or healing abilities," Kim pointed out._

_"Well maybe when this is finished you can train with some of us," suggested Jane._

_"Yeah I'd like that," she smiled but then frowned, "That is if we survive whatever is coming?"_

_"Hey no negative attitudes," said Tara._

_"Okay no negative attitude here," giggled Buffy._

_"So you said your from all over the world, where exactly?" asked Willow._

_"Well it changes as one priestess dies or asks to be released. But at the moment there are three of us from England, two from Scotland, three from Ireland, one from Spain, one from Italy, two from France, one from Germany, one from Australia, and one from Canada with four vacant spot's because of the sisters that have died. They were from England, The West Indies and Southern Africa, I suspect that the new sisters will come from there as well." Said Sarah counting them off._

_"So the sisters always come from wherever the priestess comes from?" asked Buffy._

_"Usually yes but sometimes their from different countries, when the priestess is chosen either a close female relative is offered the position or a lover, so if the priestess as family or a lover from a different country they could become a sister," explained Sarah._

_"Are there any other restrictions on becoming a sister?" Asked Tara._

_"Yes several, first you must be single and without children, of course if you're the priestesses lover the single part doesn't happly, and second you must live or move to the area the priestess lives, that happened last with Maggie and Mary, Mary being from Scotland," answered Jane._

_"What if you want to get married or just have children," enquired Tara frowning slightly, although she was bond to Buffy and Willow and loved them with all her heart, she still hoped one day that she could have a child._

_"We are not excluded from having them, but if we do want them we must ask Morrigan to release us from our vow. That happened with my older sister Di who was mum's first protector, she had the chance of a good life with a man she loved dearly, she asked and was granted release, she lives in New York now, she's expecting her second child in a couple of months," smiled Sarah._

_"But what happens if the priestess has no female relatives or lovers?" asked Buffy._

_"It has never come up, the priestesses of the Goddess always have female relatives and or lovers," giggled Sarah, "I suspect she does a little interfering somewhere along the line."_

_Jimmy pushed his plate aside and got up, looking at Sarah and Buffy, "I think we need to get going, if we're to get to the meeting on Lansdown," he pointed out._

_"Yeah I guess your right," sighed Buffy getting up then leaning down and giving her girlfriends a quick kiss, "Hopefully we won't be to later back," she smiled._

_"Just be careful, the last time we let you out on your own you got arrested," laughed Willow, the mischief dancing across her face._

_"Very funny, I'll get you for the later missy," Buffy said in mock indignation._

_"We'll see, we'll see," giggled Willow, "Now go on, you don't want to be late."_

_Buffy, Sarah and Jimmy collected Giles from Maggie's room, where, much to his embarrassment, they found him with his arm around Olivia._

_\--------------_

_As Jimmy stopped the car at the main gates, Captain Henry Jones stepped to the side of the guard as he went to check who was in the car, Buffy saw the guard nod then salute before returning to his post._

_Jimmy smiled at his friend as Henry walked over to the car, he returned the smile, "Everything is sorted, as far as everyone is concerned you are friends of the base commander's who are here for a dinner party, follow me and I'll take you to the others." Hewalked over to a military police car and got in the passenger seat._

_They pulled up in front of a building that looked like it was used as offices; Buffy and the others could see desks with computers through the windows._

_Henry walked over to them, a big smile on his face, "I thought you may have need of us, but not so soon Buffy," he said._

_"Yeah well in my line of business it always seems to happen like this, I mean three days ago I was laying in bed with my girlfriends now I'm running around a foreign country trying to stop a mad fifteen hundred year old woman from doing god knows what?" sighed Buffy._

_"What!" asked Henry a frown on his face._

_"I think we should discuss all this inside don't you Captain?" said Giles._

_Henry shook himself out of shock, "Yes of course, it's this way." He led them through a door and down a long corridor to a lift, entering he pressed the button for the lowest level._

_On exiting the lift, they were met by Riley and another man both in civilian clothes. Riley stepped forward shaking Giles and Jimmy's hands and receiving a hug from Buffy, he looked over to where Sarah was stood, "This is my girlfriend Sarah Grant, Sarah this is Riley Finn," said Jimmy, introducing them._

_"And I'm Colonel McBride, Military Intelligence, I'm honoured to met all of you especially you Buffy, my aunt was a slayer in the 1940's," said the stranger introducing himself._

_Shaking the offered hand Buffy smiled, "Colonel! If you're a Colonel how come your not in uniform?"_

_"I'm in disguise," he smiled._

_"I understand, your secret is safe with me Colonel," said Buffy returning a smile of her own._

_"Right shall we go to the conference room, the others are waiting," suggested the Colonel._

_The Colonel led them to a set of double doors, which had two soldiers outside; both armed with assault rifles. The doors opened onto a large room, one wall was taken up with several large maps of various parts of Britain, another had a couple of computer terminals as well as a large view screen, on the opposite wall to the computers was a portrait of Queen Elizabeth II. A large conference table that could easily seat twenty people dominated the room, only five places were occupied at present including a man in his late fifties in a wheelchair._

_The man in the wheelchair pushed himself over to greet them, the Colonel stepped to the side of the man before addressing him, "Sir may I present the slayer Buffy Summers, her Watcher Rupert Giles, lieutenant James Smith of United States Air Force presently stationed in Britain and his girlfriend Sarah Grant, ladies and gentlemen this is Sir Geoffrey Goldberg, Permanent under-secretary of state at the Home Office."_

_As Buffy shook hands with the man, she smiled at him, "Wow that's some title you have there, the nameplate on your door must take some cleaning! I'm pleased to meet you."_

_"I'm pleased to met you also, as for the nameplate you'll have to speak to the cleaners about that," he gave her an amused little smile that reminded her of how Giles would sometimes smile at her little observations. Sir Geoffrey continued talking as he took his place at the head of the table, "Please find yourselves seats and we'll get this meeting underway."_

_As they all took their seats, he introduced the other people around the table, gesturing to the man and woman on his left, "This is Claire Holmes, head of MI5, who are responsible for security inside Great Britain, and Steven Hyde, head of MI6 who operate very much like your CIA." He then turned to the two men on his other side; "This is Commander Mike Johnson, Captain Jones' opposite number in the SBS," he indicated the man in a naval uniform, "And agent Logan, who has been undercover as a police officer keeping an eye on the woman calling herself Sergeant Morgan Fey," he indicated the other man, who although he was in civilian clothes, to Buffy and Giles just screamed police._

_After all the hello's and pleased to meet you's had been exchanged, Sir Geoffrey turned to Buffy, "Now all the pleasantries are out of the way, you asked for this meeting maybe you could bring us up to speed?"_

_"Very well, but I'm unsure where to start or even how much you will believe!" said Buffy._

_"Well everyone here is aware of demons and vampires, Military Intelligence has had informal contact with the watchers council for over three hundred years, so we probably know more than you may think!" pointed out Colonel McBride._

_"Well that will help, but we have found out recently that what the council reveals, even to its own people, as been censured. Had the council been more forth coming and honest, the present situation may well have been avoided," explained Giles._

_So over the next hour Giles and Buffy, with a little help from Sarah told everyone the true story of what eventually became the Arthurian Legend._

_Sir Geoffrey had a worried look on his face after they had finished, "So this Sergeant Fey is really Morganna le Fey and she is probably the most powerful user of magick ever to live," at Giles' nod he continued, "So what is she after and how do we stop her."_

_"We are still unsure what she eventually plans are, but we are fairly sure it involves the Priestesses, she already has two of them, she also knows that the others have to come out of hiding within two days to perform the Ritual of the Veil," said Giles._

_"So I assume you want our help," said Captain Jones._

_"Yes," nodded Buffy, "We though we would us the Priestesses as bait, but they think the Warlock will be expecting us to do that, but she doesn't know about you, so if you were around to back us up we would have a better chance of winning," she pointed out._

_"Very well, where is this ritual to take place?" asked Sir Geoffrey._

_"This one is to take place at Glastonbury Tor, the Warlock knows this," answered Sarah._

_Getting up the Colonel went to one of the maps, studying it for a moment he turned to the others, "I respect your wish to keep the location of the Priestesses secret, but can I assume that they are in the Bath area?"_

_"Yes," said Jimmy._

_"Right then," said the Colonel turning back to the map, "I would suggest you take the A39 straight to Glastonbury, there are a few ambush sites along that road, but my guess anyway is they will attack you just before you get to your destination," nodding to himself he re-took his seat._

_"Why wouldn't they ambush us before?" asked Sarah, who was not use to being involved in this sort of thing._

_"Well the bad guys don't know where the Priestesses are hiding, other than somewhere in this part of the country, they can't possibly cover all the possible routes, so they will probably have demons or people watching in a ring around Glastonbury, who will then communicate with the main force," Buffy explained to Sarah._

_The Colonel looked at her, an amused look on his face, "Have you ever thought of a career in the military?"_

_"No, as Giles and Riley here will tell you, I don't take orders very well, and my girlfriends probably wouldn't like it either," she laughed._

_the bond informed Buffy._

_Buffy thought back. She got to her feet looking around wildly, "We have to get back to the mine, Willow and Tara say they are under attack by vamps and demons," she declared as she dashed for the doors._

_"Buffy, wait if you go charging in there on your own you'll just get killed,"_

_said Giles grabbing her arm, "Besides you don't know your way," he pointed out._

_Buffy took several deep breaths to calm herself, she gave her watcher a quick thank you smile before turning back to the others, "Sorry about that, but you have no idea what Willow and Tara mean to me!" she said by way of apology._

_"I think our aid is going to be needed sooner than we anticipated," said the Colonel, he looked over at Sir Geoffrey, "With your permission sir!" at Sir Geoffrey's nod, the Colonel picked up a phone, after a few moments he started giving orders, "I want six teams ready to go in 10 minutes with the special weapons, there will be three civilians as well as Lieutenants Finn and Smith our US military advisors joining them, Captain Jones will be in command," he hung up the phone and turned to Harry, "Dismissed Captain."_

_The Captain saluted and led the others from the room._

__


	5. Part 5

Buffy and Giles moved cautiously along one side of the passage accompanied by one team, while Sarah and Jimmy moved on the other side with another, both teams were followed about twenty feet behind by teams led by Riley and Harry respectively, the remaining two four man teams stayed at the entrance guarding it. Everyone was equipped with Tazer rifles that Riley had brought with him as well as sidearms and Buffy, Sarah and Giles each had several stakes. 

 

Even though Willow and Tara had informed Buffy via the bond that they and most of the others were no long in the mine, but in the back of a large truck, Sarah and Jimmy had persuaded Buffy, with Riley and Harry's help, to search the mine in case there were any survivors. 

 

So far, they had only found the bodies of the two sisters at the entrance. As they got to the side passage they found the bodies of the two sisters that had been stationed there; both of them had been badly mauled by something, Buffy could see several piles of vamp dust nearby, giving evidence that they had gone down fighting. 

 

Sarah knelt beside her sisters, saying a silent prayer to the Goddess. She gently arranged their bodies and straightened their clothes, she then placed a kiss on the forehead of the blonde-haired woman, Buffy realised that it was Jane. Sarah saw the sympathy in Buffy's eyes, "I grew up with Jane, she was my best friend," Buffy placed a hand on her shoulder, "I feel the need to hit something," Sarah said between clenched teeth. 

 

"I'm with you sister," said Buffy with an angry look in her own eyes. 

 

Sarah nodded, "Thank you," she said appreciating the simple statement, "Lets go." She led the way into the side passage. 

 

Harry left his team at the entrance to the side passage and joined Riley's team. It only took them 10 minutes to get to the living area, there was several dozen demon bodies scattered around the area, some had been burned, others had wounds as if they were hit by electrical energy, some also showed signs of having been killed by more mundane ways. The wall panelling dividing the living area from the dinning room had been destroyed, most of the room beyond all but destroyed. 

"Secure the area and check for survivors," ordered Harry; his men quickly complied as he joined the others next to Buffy who had begun to cry. 

 

Giles placed a fatherly arm around his slayer, "We'll get them back Buffy," he said quietly to her. 

 

"I know Giles, its not that," she sighed, then pointed to a relatively un-destroyed area of the dinning room, "That was were Willow and Tara held off the demons and vampires until Ethan came. He dragged Steve into the area, he told them that if they didn't give up, he would have the demons slowly pull Steve's limbs off and eat them in front of them. They hesitated for a moment, that was when a demon managed to grab Tara, that was when Willow gave in," she said grabbing Giles in a hug that almost crushed his ribcage. 

 

The grown of pain that escaped Giles mouth apprised Buffy of his predicament, she released him looking at him with an apologetic smile on her face, "I'm sorry Giles, are you ok?" she asked him. 

 

Taking a painful breath, he returned her smile, "Yes I'll be fine, but please don't do that again anytime soon." 

 

Before she could reply one of the soldiers called out that he had found someone alive. 

 

Rushing over to the man, they saw him trying to stop the blood escaping a wound in Steve's stomach. 

 

Sarah knelt by Steve's head, "Everything is going to be alright, we'll get you to hospital, just hold on," she pleaded, the look on the medic's face as well as the others gathered around told her it was hopeless. 

 

Steve coughed up a little blood, "Little Sarah always the optimist, I'm going to die, I've known that for some months now, I have one final task to fulfil first, you are to take Buffy and your uncle to my house, the key's in my pocket, I have left an item that will be needed before the Warlock can be confronted. Good luck my friends, I have to go now, mustn't keep the Goddess waiting," he let out a small laugh that turned into a groan and died. 

 

Sarah burst into tears, all this was getting to much for her, her mother was in the hands of the Warlock, her best friend had been killed and now a man she and many of the younger sisters had thought of as an uncle was dead. 

 

Jimmy gently pulled her away from Steve's body and gathered her into his arms, "We'll get the ones that have done these things," he said. 

 

Harry's men reported that they had found two more young women's bodies and a total of 36 demon bodies, but no one alive, so leaving his men to see to the seven human bodies he left the mine with Buffy and the others. 

 

Outside they split up, Riley went back to the base on Lansdown with Harry. Jimmy went to the hospital to fill in John, Gail, and Mary, who had been given the all clear, but stayed to keep an eye on Kelly who was in intensive care; while Sarah took Giles and Buffy to Steve's house. 

 

\-------------- 

 

Sarah opened the door and walked into a hallway devoid of furnishings, they entered the living room, on a small table, the only thing in the room, was a three and a half feet long case with a large brown envelope on top. 

 

Sarah picked up the envelope, looked at it for a moment and handed it to Buffy, "It's addressed to you." 

 

Opening it she found two smaller envelopes, one addressed to her sister and the other to Cordelia, frowning she handed them to Giles, "Why would Steve be writing to Dawn and Cordy?" she mused. 

 

Putting them in his jacket pocket Giles shrugged, "I have no idea, but we will have to wait until we can deliver them to find out." 

 

Buffy nodded and looked inside the envelope and pulled out a letter, she read it out loud. 

 

Dear Buffy 

 

I know you are worried about Willow and Tara, and you Sarah are worried about your mother, they are safe until the eclipse just after dawn the day after tomorrow, when the choices must be made. 

 

In the case you will find the only item that can now destroy the Warlock and Ethan, it may be used but once, choose wisely Buffy for in your choice you hold the fate of all creation, you must choose between love or duty, your heart or your head. 

 

Merry met and merry part 

 

Steve. 

 

Buffy handed her watcher the letter and lifted the lid of the box, inside, cushioned in velvet was a sword that seemed to glow with a pale white light, picking up the note resting on the hilt, Buffy read it to the others, "This is the sword Du Lac defended his king with at the last battle, it is yours alone to wield Buffy." Buffy handed the note to Giles before slowly withdrawing the sword from the case, it seemed to fit her hand perfectly, she could feel it pulsate with power. She turned to the others, "Do you think there is anything else we need to do here?" she asked. 

 

"No I think this is what Steve wanted us to have, we should go, we have a lot to plan," said Giles. 

 

Buffy nodded and replaced the sword in the box, picking it up she strode from the room followed by Giles. 

 

Sarah lingered for a moment, "Farewell my friend," she whispered as a single tear escaped her eyes and dropped onto the bare floor, she turned and quickly followed after Buffy and her uncle. 

 

\-------------- 

 

Back at the base on Lansdown, the original group was joined by John and Mary; they had left Gail with Kelly at the hospital because Kelly's only relative, her aunt, was at present in the hands of the Warlock and Sir Geoffrey's assistant Karen Clarke who had returned from London. 

 

"We have put the bodies of your friends in the base morgue until you decide what you wish us to do with them," said Colonel McBride solemnly. 

 

John nodded, "Thank you Colonel," he looked at the people that had gone to the mine, "Was there no sign of my wife or the others?" he asked. 

 

"No I'm afraid not John," Giles told his brother-in-law, "But Steve left Buffy a letter at his home telling us that everyone is safe until the time of the eclipse, the day after tomorrow." He turned to Sir Geoffrey, "Would it be possible to have James help me find some information on the Internet?" 

 

"Of course, you can use the terminals over there," said Sir Geoffrey pointing at the otherside of the room. 

 

"Excuse me but what exactly do you mean, when you say this Steve left a note at his home? If he knew all this was going to happen, why didn't he warn anyone," asked Karen. 

 

"Because he was forbidden to do so, he was the Seer of the Goddess; he was her instrument, preparing things the way she wished," explained Mary, Karen looked sceptical but let it pass, Mary then turned to Buffy, "What was in the letter?" she asked her. 

 

"Well there was a couple of letters, one addressed to my sister Dawn as well as one to a friend called Cordelia Chase, why he is writing to them I have no idea, then there was this," she said sliding the letter addressed to her over the table. 

 

After reading the letter she passed it to John who in turn gave it to Sir Geoffrey, Mary turned back to Buffy, "Where is this sword now?" 

 

"I asked Harry here to keep it in the armoury until we need it," Buffy answered. 

"I don't envy you your choices, what does it mean anyway?" 

 

"I have no idea, but it seems your Goddess has thrown me another curved ball," sighed Buffy. 

 

Mary smiled at her; "She is your Goddess as well Buffy." 

 

"Maybe! But I still don't like it," said Buffy returning the smile. 

 

[Buffy they have just stopped the truck,] the bond suddenly informed Buffy. 

[Where are Willow and Tara, are they all right?] 

 

[We are fine, they are taking us down a track towards the Tor, Willow said to tell us that Ethan has cast a mass invisibility and silence spell on us.] 

 

[Are Willow and Tara together?] 

 

[No, Ethan has kept us separated to stop us from using our powers, he said he would kill us if we tried anything.] 

 

[Tell them I won't let anything happen to them, we are working on a rescue plan and tell them Steve said they are all safe until the day after tomorrow.] Buffy looked at the others in the room, "The truck their in just stop near the Tor, Willow says that Ethan has cast an invisibility and silence spell on them all," she relayed to them. 

 

"How do you know that?" Karen asked. 

 

"Willow, Tara and I are connected, we can relay information between us," Buffy explained to her. 

 

"Are you trying to tell me your telepaths?" 

 

"No they are not telepaths in the strictest sense, they are joined body and soul, they can only communicate with each other," interrupted Giles looking up from the computer screen. 

 

"I'm sorry but this is all so farfetched, Warlocks, Witches, Seers, and now telepaths, I can't believe rational people can believe in such things," stated Karen. 

 

"So how do you explain the sort of things that are going on?" asked Mary arching her eyebrow. 

 

"Drugs, subliminal messages, something like that," offered Karen. 

 

"I see, so you don't believe in magick?" Mary smiled at her, Mary rested her hand plum up on the table, she mumbled something under her breath and a flame appeared. 

 

"I've seen stage magicians do similar tricks," said Karen. 

 

"Really, how about this," asked Mary as the flame grew in length until it hit the ceiling setting off the fire alarm, Mary closed her hand and the flames vanished. 

 

The door burst open and the guards rushed in followed by several other men carrying fire extinguishers, all looking around the room. 

 

"It is alright gentlemen, it was just a demonstration, please close the door and reset the fire alarm," Sir Geoffrey said calmly. After the men had left he turned to Karen, who had rose and had her back against the map wall, "I take it the demonstration was worth it," Karen nodded not trusting her voice. "Good, now it has been a long day for some of our friends, I think maybe we could all do with a goodnights sleep, I suggest we resume the meeting tomorrow morning." 

 

It took Giles and Riley a while to persuade Buffy to go to bed, but eventually she followed Colonel McBride to the sleeping quarters she had been assigned. 

 

Although he pressed Buffy to go to bed, Giles stayed up into the early hours, it had taken him and James far longer than he was use to on the computer, mainly because, although James was good with computers he did not seem to have Willow's natural flare for finding obscure bits of information. 

 

Finally just before dawn he had collected all the information he could on this situation, he only wished he could contact the council or had time to visit the British Library, but they were both out of the question, he couldn't trust the council and time restraints ruled out the Library. With a weary sigh he sent James to bed and followed a short time later. 

 

\-------------- 

 

Sarah walked into the base gym just after 7 the next morning to find Buffy doing some serious damage to a punch bag, "Wow I'm glad I'm not that punch-bag," she laughed as she started her warm-up routine, "How long have you been up?" 

 

Buffy, with a vicious right into the side of the bag, finished, she stopped the bag swinging and looked over at Sarah, "I've been here about 2 hours, I couldn't sleep, I missed having Willow and Tara there with me," she said taking a swig of mineral water. 

 

"I can't compare my own worry over my mum with yours, at least I had Jimmy with me, at least from 3 when Uncle Rupert had finished with him," said Sarah. 

 

"Did he tell you if Giles found out anything useful?" asked Buffy. 

 

"Yeah some, he was moaning about not having access to his books, I can't believe he still hates computers." 

 

"Oh yeah, we did have some hope about 4 years ago, he was dating the computer teacher at my high school, but when she was killed he wouldn't even go near a computer unless it was absolutely necessary for months, I think it reminded him of her." 

 

"He mentioned her in a couple of his letters but never told us she had been killed, how did it happen?" 

 

Sarah saw the pain cross Buffy's face, "It was my fault, I slept with a vampire called Angel, he was under a gypsy curse, it caused him to lose his soul," sobbed Buffy. 

 

Sarah quickly crossed the room and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, "I'm sorry Buffy, I shouldn't have asked, I'm sure it wasn't your fault, you didn't know about the curse." 

 

"No it's ok, I sometimes think Giles still blame's me for her death," Buffy continued to sobbed into Sarah's chest. 

 

"No way Buffy, I've seen the letters he has sent home, he is so proud of you, I think he regards you as his daughter," Sarah smiled before gently pushing Buffy away, "And as I said last night I'm straight, besides we're both involved with other people," she giggled. 

 

Buffy smiled, her bad memories vanquished, "Very funny, now do you want to do some sparring with me?" 

 

"Sure," said Sarah returning the smile. 

 

\-------------- 

 

After they showered Buffy and Sarah returned to the conference room, everyone else was already there waiting, they took their seats and after the usual round of good mornings, the meeting got underway. 

 

"Rupert I understand that you have found some useful information, regarding our present predicament," said Sir Geoffrey formally starting the meeting. 

 

"Yes I have, the situation is far more serious than any of us thought," he began, "Ladies and gentlemen everything that I have found, as well as the things that Steve told us and left at his home, leads me to only on conclusion, we are looking at Armageddon," stated Giles. 

 

They all heard an audible groan escape Buffy's throat, "Again! Its starting to get a bit monotonous Giles." 

 

Giles briefly smiled at Buffy, "This one is a little bit different! This is 'the' Armageddon Buffy, although it is not exactly like it is described in the bible," he explained, having rose while speaking he began walking around the table handing some papers to each person, when he had returned to his seat he read the top page; 

 

"The Lord of Lords shall send his Lieutenant to secure the Chaos one. 

 

And he be given the power of the word. 

 

He shall travel to the place of the oath breaker and release her and she shall have dominion over him. 

 

They will travel the land preparing for the Lord of Lords coming. 

 

And great despair and confusion shall go among the Lords of the land. 

 

But beware of the son of the fallen of the green goose, for 10 moons after the key is given form shall he summon the chosen of the Goddess to do battle on the Isle. 

 

There the chosen must make the choice of choices and in that choosing, shall the fate of the plague be sealed. 

 

And at the time of the choice shall the Chaos one remove the Veil and the oath breaker shall call forth our Lord. 

 

If the chosen has chosen her heart, must the host do all to stop the five sisters, for the Goddess has given them the power to replace the Veil." 

 

"Were did you find this prophecy Giles?" asked Buffy. 

 

"Its from the writings of Aurelius the Master had, luckily I had Willow archive it on her computer last year, I'm glad that I had her leave her computer connected to the Internet just in case we needed any information," he smiled. 

 

"Well that seems quite obscure," mused Sir Geoffrey, "Can you make it a little more clear?" 

 

"Yes I think so. The Lord of Lords is obviously a powerful demon, the Chaos one and oath breaker are Ethan Rayne and the Warlock respectively. Buffy is the chosen one and the Veil refers to the mystical barrier between the realms of the living and the dead. Does that make it any clearer?" explained Giles. 

 

"Yes some, but who is the son of the fallen of the green goose, the plague, this key and the five sisters?" said Sir Geoffrey. 

 

"I think sir, I am the son of the fallen of the green goose," put in Captain Jones, when they all gave him confused looks at his theory he explained. "My father was killed in the fight for Goose Green in the Falkland's war, and if Buffy is the chosen one it was sort of me that summoned her when I helped rescue her from the council." 

 

Giles nodded his agreement at Harry's assessment, "Yes that would fit." 

 

"What about the plague? What does that mean?" asked Claire. 

 

"The plague is what the demons call humanity, as for the key," said Giles hesitated as he looked over to Buffy who sat with a steely look on her face. 

 

"The key is known to Giles and myself, it was sent to me to protect, all I will tell you is that the key is safe and all you need to know is it came into this world just over 9 months ago. The key has nothing to do with this situation," Buffy informed them. 

 

"But how can you be sure? What does this key do?" Asked Riley a bit more angrily than he intended. 

 

Buffy turned to look at her former boyfriend, releasing why he was angry, "I'm sorry Riley I know what you must think of me, keeping it from you when we were going out. If it's any comfort to you Giles and I told the gang about the key just after you left, you would have been told as well but I will not risk any government finding out who and where the key is," she smiled over at Sir Geoffrey. "However friendly they are, the less that know the safer this universe, and I do mean universe, is." 

 

"As for what the key does," continued Giles, seeing how Buffy seemed to be having trouble keeping her emotions under control. "Has the power to destroy all the barriers between all the dimensions, plunging everything into utter chaos. As for the sisters, I am unsure who they are! Although Mary and Sarah are members of the sisterhood of Morrigan, after last night's attack there are only four left in the country and one of those is in a bad way in hospital." 

 

"What about the four we don't know the whereabouts of?" Said Buffy, "Could they be some of the sisters." 

 

"I don't know, but if they are involved in this I would have assumed they would need to be here," Giles mused. 

 

"No there task is to protect two of the sisters," they all looked at Mary, "I do not know all the details, but as leader of the sisterhood Steve had to formally ask my permission to send the four on his mission. All he told me was that two of the sisters were in the United States and their friends would need help in protecting them, where and who they are I have no idea," Mary finished explaining. 

 

"I see so at present we have no real idea who the five sisters are and more importantly were the other three are located," assessed Giles. 

 

"But if they are all in danger from the other side and need to be defended how can we do that if we don't know who they are?" said Riley. 

 

"Yeah I mean if Steve sent sisters to help defend the two in North America, why would he leave the other three out of the equation?" pointed out Sarah. 

 

"I don't know," mused Mary, "But it must be part of the plan, the Goddess would leave nothing to chance. 

 

"Well with all due respect to the Goddess, I'd like a bit more than that before I start jumping for joy," said Giles with some sarcasm. 

 

"Yes Giles, I'm with you on that, but we still need to work out a plan to rescue Willow, Tara and the others" said Buffy. 

 

"I'm afraid there is a little more to it than that, if you'll look at the next page you'll find the rest of the information I found, with James's help," said Giles smiling at him. "I believe that although your choice will decide the fate of mankind, many others will also have choices to make, that is what Armageddon is the choice of the mortals, good and evil, light and dark, love and hate, things like that. I believe your choice Buffy is to decide which evil to destroy, Ethan or the Warlock, after all we already know that the sword of Du Lac is the only thing that will kill both of them, but can only be used once," explained Giles. 

 

"Giles have I ever told you you have an incredible ability to pile the pressure on me," Buffy said giving him her best steely stare before sighing with the inevitability of her fate, "So Giles any idea which it should be?" 

 

"No, not this time I'm afraid the choice is yours alone, it can only be made at the time, advise will be useless," he sighed as he went around the table and pulled her up into a hug. "Buffy in the almost six years I have known you, you have, in the end, always done what you had too, not what you would have wished, in this I think you should follow your heart." 

 

"Excuse me but why is it that only this sword will kill Ethan Rayne and the Warlock?" asked Agent Logan. 

 

"It has to do with what Brighid did to the Warlock, she was excluded from Summerland, her spirit was bound to her body, if she is struck down she will just rise again. A similar thing must have happened to Ethan Rayne after he meet this Lieutenant of the Lord of Lords," explained Mary. 

 

Turning a thank you smile at Giles Buffy turned back to the others, "Right plans, how do we get everyone away from this bitch and take down whatever is in the way of me and my choice," she asked siting down. 

 

"Well we have ten, four-man teams available plus a dozen MI5 operatives we can call on, if absolutely necessary we could also call in other more conventional armed forces, but that would probably cause unexpectable civilian casualties," said Sir Geoffrey. 

 

"Sir I must point out that we only have enough Tazer rifles to equip thirty two personnel," put in Harry. 

 

"That will have to do, the rest will have to be equipped with more normal weapons," nodded Colonel McBride. 

 

"Okay that's the personnel sorted, with the rest of the combatants here that gives us about sixty fighters. Now what are we likely to be up against?" said Riley. 

 

"Well if we wait until dawn vampires will not be a factor until the eclipse, so besides the Warlock and Ethan, and any humans they have control of, the only thing we have to deal with is the demons," said Giles. 

 

"But we will still need to get into position first, so the vamps will be a factor Giles," pointed out Buffy. 

 

"Not if we use magick to make ourselves invisible," smiled Giles. 

 

Buffy looked at him, her eyebrow raised before turning to Mary and Sarah, "Can you do that to such a large group?" she asked them. 

 

"No, not with only four of us," said Mary indicating John and Jimmy, "But we could do an ignore spell, it would work almost as well, as long as no one draws attention to themselves like talking to someone or attacking," she mused. 

 

"You're a Witch?" a surprised Riley asked turning to Jimmy. 

 

"No not in the sense you mean, I'm just Wicca, but I can do some magicks, as most people can if they are open to it and have the right training," smiled Jimmy. 

 

"Ok we do your ignore spell then we finish this," said Buffy. 

 

"What about the local civilian population?" asked Claire. 

 

"Well how about a chemical accident just before dawn, we could put out a warning for people to stay indoors," suggested Commander Johnson. 

 

"Yes that has possibilities," nodded Sir Geoffrey, "Claire can you arrange it." 

 

"Yes sir I'll get on it straight away," said Claire getting up and heading out the door. 

 

The rest of the meeting was taken up with making minor adjustments to the plan of attack 

 

\-------------- 

 

Later Buffy lay on her bed silently communicating with her girlfriends, it wasn't the same as having them with her but at least it was private. 

 

[Are Will and Tara ok, where are they?] 

 

[We are fine, they even fed us. They are still keeping us separate in some kind of cells under the Tor, there's also a dampening spell in this place so we can't use magicks.] 

 

[Tell Will and Tara that we are planning to attack at dawn tomorrow and to let the others know if they can.] she hesitated for just a moment [Tell them about the choice I have to make and about everything Giles told me about it.] 

 

Several minutes passed. 

 

[Willow said that if we have to choose between saving us and saving the world, choose the world.] 

 

Buffy chuckled [Tell her not gonna happen.] 

 

[Willow said to point out that as long as we survive we can bring us back.] 

 

[No I will choose her and Tara every time, Giles told me to follow my heart, his advice has always guided me right, I'm not going against it now.] 

 

[Willow says we will talk about this after you rescue us.] 

 

[I bet she does, but at least she will be able to, assuming we are here to see the sunset.] 

 

\-------------- 

 

Buffy jumped out of the lead minibus as soon as it stopped, she took a quick look around, the Tor was silhouetted against the clear pre-dawn sky. She stepped to the back where everyone was getting ready to move out. 

 

Sarah moved out of the men gathered there carrying the sword of Du Lac, she handed it to Buffy, "Do you want a hand?" she asked watching Buffy struggling to get the sword and the special harness strapped on. 

 

Buffy smiled, "Thanks, I've used a sword before but I've never had to bother with all this," she said. 

 

After they had the sword strapped across her back Buffy and Sarah joined the others listening to Riley talking to Mary, "How long will the spell last?" he asked her. 

 

"There's really no limit, as long as no one draws attention to themselves or others under the spell, it will stay in effect, but once any of us break it, it will break for all of us," Mary explained. "Just remember not to speak to each other or attack." 

 

The Colonel turned to his men, "Okay teams one through four under the command of Commander Johnson circle around and come in from the south, teams five through eight under Captain Jones from the north, the rest with me, we'll come from this side," he ordered, "Unless any of us are discovered wait until my signal to attack. 

 

While the groups lead by Johnson and Jones moved out Buffy, Giles, Mary and Sarah equipped themselves with crossbows, knives and stakes. 

 

"We better get going the 'accident' is scheduled to happen in about ten minutes," said the Colonel. 

 

\-------------- 

 

Willow looked up as the cell door was opened, "We're ready for you now," said Ethan. 

 

Willow rose and followed Olivia and Louisa out and up the steps to a central chamber, she looked around and saw other groups entering from other entrances, she smiled as she saw her girlfriend enter with Maggie and another woman. 

 

"Well ladies its nice of you all to come, I know the accommodation wasn't much but we didn't have the time to decorate. Now if you will all place your hands behind your back we can proceed with the ceremony," said Ethan an evil smirk on his face. 

 

With that, the vampire that was standing behind Willow pulled her hands roughly behind her back, Willow's eyes blazed momentarily. 

 

Ethan turned to look at her, a smile spread across his face, "I wish I had the time to teach you a little lesson, but unfortunately your needed for the ceremony, if you so much as try and start an attack my friend over there will break your girlfriend's neck," he stated pointing to where a vampire was tying Tara's hands. 

 

[Tara asked that we do nothing until Buffy attacks.] the bond told Willow. 

 

[Alright but tell her that I may not be able to kill Ethan but I intended to make him hurt.] 

 

Buffy saw Willow being led out of the tower followed by the others with Tara bringing up the rear. She watched as they were all led over to a large circle of six-foot posts, the vampires quickly tied them all to posts and retreated back inside the tower away from the paling horizon. In the centre of the circle sat an altar, stood in front of it was the Warlock, Ethan joined her, both turning to the altar they picked up a pair of Athames, raising them to their palms they sliced them, holding the wounds over a pair of chalices then allowing their blood to partly fill them. Then taking up the chalices they started to walk around the restrained priestesses, the Warlock would slice the upper arm of a priestess holding the chalice under the wound before moving on to the next, Ethan would then slice the other upper arm putting his chalice under the wound. 

Buffy's eyes narrowed as she saw that only one more priestess was left before it would be Willow and Tara's turn, there was no way that bitch was going to hurt them, to hell with their plan to wait until the sun rose above the horizon, that was a good ten minutes away. She rose from her place of concealment and before Giles or Riley could stop her, she started towards the Warlock. 

 

"Oh hell," cursed Colonel McBride as he aimed his flare gun into the air and pulled the trigger, he turned to Jimmy and Sarah, "Take your team and try and keep the vampires in the tower from joining the battle," he told them before he and Giles lead the rest after Buffy. 

 

\-------------- 

 

Home of Hank and Jennifer, San Diego. 

 

Dawn was lounging on her bed chatting with Lisa on the phone; Lisa was telling her about the slaying she was helping Angel with in LA and what was going on at the moment. 

 

"You had to sing! Lis I've heard you sing, your bad, worse than me and Buffy," laughed Dawn when Lisa told her about her visit to Caritas the demon Karioke bar. 

 

"I'm not that bad," retorted Lisa, Dawn could just see her friend pouting. 

"So what did this Lorne tell you?" Giggled Dawn. 

 

"He said that I'm here in LA for something big, he wouldn't say what but that it involved Cordelia and it would happen sometime tonight," said Lisa. 

 

Dawn could hear the worry in her friend's voice and knew she hadn't told her everything, "And what else?" 

 

"And.... he said we would be given choices that either changed us forever or everything will be lost, Dawn I wish Buffy or Giles was here to tell me what to do, what if I make the wrong choice?" sobbed Lisa. 

 

"Lisa all Buffy or Giles would tell you is to try your best and do what your heart tells you is right not what anyone else wants you to do," stated Dawn. 

"Dawn there are some visitors here to see you," came her dad's voice from downstairs. 

 

Dawn held the receiver away from her ear, "Be right down dad," she called out, before turning her attention back to Lisa, "Sorry Lis I gotta go there's someone who wants to see me. Good luck for tonight and call me when its over, I love you... ah I don't mean like Buffy loves Willow and Tara but like best friend love, I mean I love Kevin like Buffy lov..." 

 

"Dawn I know what you meant, I think you've been around Willow to long," laughed Lisa, "I'll call you first thing tomorrow okay." 

 

"Ok, be safe," smiled Dawn hanging up, she went downstairs and into the living room. Three women in their early to mid twenties were stood by the window, sat on the settee was Xander and Anya, and sprawled in an armchair was Spike. 

"Hey little bite how's things?" Asked Spike. 

 

"What are you three doing here and who're your friends," exclaimed Dawn. 

 

"This is Helga," said Anya pointing at the tall muscular blonde woman. 

 

"We can speak for ourselves," interrupted Helga, she had a German accent, "As your friend said my name is Helga and these are my sisters Maria and Gillian," Helga indicated the two brunettes; "Your friends insisted on coming with us when we came looking for you in Sunnydale." Helga frowned before continuing, "We were told to say it is to do with Scooby business." 

 

"Why were you looking for my daughter and what do you mean Scooby business?" Asked Hank. 

 

Dawn spun around to see her dad and Jennifer stood by the kitchen door, "Dad ah you remember Xander and Anya right, this is Spike a friend of Buffy's," she heard Spike snort, "Can you give me sometime to talk with them... in private," she pleaded. 

 

"Hank and Jennifer should stay, this will involve them as well," interrupted Helga. 

 

"What do you mean? What is going on here?" Asked Hank. 

 

"We were sent here by a friend of your daughter's to protect Dawn," stated Helga. 

 

"What! Who wants to harm my little girl?" Frowned Hank coming forward. 

 

"Many things will try and kill her before dawn," stated Helga, "My sisters and I will try and prevent that, with our lives if need be." 

 

"What are they after," said Dawn worry on her face, "Are they after me because they know I'm the key?" she whispered as if she expected something to jump out at any moment. 

 

"Key? What key? What the hell are you all talking about?" Demanded Hank raising his voice slightly. 

 

"No Dawn, but you must make a choice before sunrise that will change you forever or all mortal animals are doomed," Helga informed Dawn. 

 

"You've made a mistake I just got off the phone with my friend in LA she and Cordelia are suppose to make choices not me," sighed Dawn with some relief. 

 

"They also must make choices tonight, in fact many people must make choices tonight, but only yours and your four sisters choices will decide the fate of mortal animals," said Helga shaking her head at Dawn's statement. 

 

"I think you should all leave or I'll call the police," said Hank pointing towards the door. 

 

"Please dad they need to stay, you must trust me, we've dealt with this sort of thing before in Sunnydale," Dawn said pleading with the man she still regarded as her father even though she knew he wasn't. 

 

"Young lady I think you should go to your room and your friends are leaving," stated Hank using a tone of voice he had not used since before his divorce. 

 

"No dad I'm not going to my room and my friends are staying," growled Dawn facing her father. 

 

Xander smiled, Dawn was getting more like Buffy every day, "We don't have time for this, Spike why don't you show him your other face," he suggested. 

 

"Yes good idea Xander," smirked Dawn before turning back to her dad, "Dad, Jennifer, my friend Spike isn't human he's a vampire, but a good vampire..." 

 

"Hey watch who you're calling good, I'm a vicious killer that would suck you dry in a minute if it wasn't for my damned chip," interrupted Spike. 

 

"Yeah of course you are Spike, with or without the chip I know you wouldn't hurt me," smirked Dawn before continuing. "Buffy is a vampire slayer, her and her friends including Xander and Anya have been fighting them for years and she let me and three of my friends join them a few months ago," finished Dawn. 

 

"Dawn I don't know what Buffy and her friends have done to you, but first thing tomorrow I'm seeing my lawyer and getting custody of you," stormed Hank. 

 

"Spike show him your face," shouted Dawn. 

 

"There's no need to shout little bit, I'll do anything for you," Spike smiled at Dawn before standing and facing Hank, "Wanna see your worst nightmare mate," he said as his face morphed into his vampire vestige. 

 

Jennifer screamed as Hank paled and stepped back, "Wh-at are you?" asked Hank. 

 

"As little bit said I'm a good vampire," he smirked at Dawn, who smirked back as he returned his face to human. He turned to Helga, "How long have we got? And what are we facing?" 

 

"The attacks will start within an hour, as for what we are facing I don't know? But at least vampires will not be a factor," replied Helga. 

 

"Right then love while your sisters help wimp and bimbo get the weapons from the van what say you and I look over the house so we can set up the best line of defence," said Spike rubbing his hands together in anticipation of a good fight. 

 

"Hey if you don't stop calling me that I'll tell Buffy, Willow and Tara I saw you spying on them in bed, even if Buffy doesn't stake you on the spot can you imagine what Willow would do to you?" Said Xander getting up. 

 

"How did you know?" Asked Spike frowning then started cursing before looking back at Xander. "You didn't know did you?" 

 

"No but I do now," smiled Xander leaving with the others. 

 

"Do you and Jennifer need a drink or something?" Asked Dawn a worried look on her face. 

 

"What? Oh no thanks honey. So how long has this been going on?" asked Hank sitting down next to his still shaking girlfriend. 

 

"Well Buffy has been a slayer since she was fifteen, that was what was behind all that trouble in LA. Willow, Xander and Giles since we moved to Sunnydale, Giles is Buffy's watcher, its his job to train her, I think Anya joined them last year at about the same time as Tara. Buffy let me and some of my friends join them a few months ago, my friend Lisa is also a slayer, we go on patrol destroying vampires and other demons," explained Dawn sitting down on the coffee table in front of her dad. 

 

"And Spike what about him?" Asked Hank. 

 

"Well he's complicated, he was captured by a secret government organization, they put a chip in his head that stops him from biting humans, but he can still fight demons. One thing I know with all my heart is that with or without the chip he won't hurt me, he promised Buffy awhile back that if she died he would protect me." 

 

"Did your mother know all this?" Frowned Hank. 

 

"Yes she found out just before Buffy ran away from home during her junior year, she didn't get involved but was just sort of there for Buffy." Dawn looked closely at her dad, "Are you sure you're ok with all this?" 

 

Hank shook his head, "Not really, this is all coming too fast, I'm just beginning to realise how little I know you and your sister." 

 

At that moment the others returned, Spike took charge much to the obvious annoyance of Xander, "Right mates it looks like the most secure place for Dawn is the basement, it only has one entrance and the windows are barred. So Xander, Anya, her dad and his fluff down there with her the rest of us guarding the door," he ordered. 

 

"Lets get rid of the kitchen knives as well so they can't be used against us," suggested Xander. 

 

Spike smirked at him, "Good idea, hanging around me must be rubbing off." 

 

"Shut your mouth bleach boy," shouted Xander. 

 

For some reason Spike and Xander's constant bickering lightened Hank's mood, he turned to his daughter with a smile on his face, "Are they always like this?" 

 

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Yes, sometimes Buffy has to separate them, I think they like each other really," she laughed. 

 

"What! Don't be ridiculous," they said almost at the same time. 

 

 

"I'll get my gun," said Hank starting towards the stairs. 

 

"Won't do any good, ever used a sword?" Said Spike stopping him. 

 

"I did a little fencing at college," nodded Hank taking the broadsword from him. 

 

"Bloody good for you mate," said Spike, "Now lets get this show on the road, shall we." 

 

As Dawn went to follow the others into the basement Spike stopped her and handed her a baseball bat, "Don't worry Dawn, I won't let anything hurt you," he said solemnly. 

 

Dawn looked into his eyes for a second frowning, then she lend forward and kissed him on the cheek, "See you later and be careful," she turned and went down the stairs. 

 

Spike stood staring after her, he held his head to one side as he placed a hand on the spot Dawn had kissed, frowning he closed the door and turned as something began banging on the front door, with his vampire hearing he could hear people screaming somewhere outside. 

 

\-------------- 

 

Angel Investigations LA. 

 

Lisa hung-up the phone and smiled to herself, talking to Dawn always lightened her mood. She walked out of Wesley's office, he was leaning on the counter talking with Gunn while looking at Cordy who was sat at her desk. 

 

"Thanks for letting me use your phone, Dawn's fine, where's Angel?" Lisa asked as she joined them. 

 

"He's down in the training room, Fred's with him," answered Wesley, "How are you feeling?" He asked worry on his face, even though he was no longer a watcher he felt a certain amount of responsibility for this young girl. 

 

"I'm a little bit scared, I shouldn't be I'm a slayer." 

 

Wesley turned to face her, a small smile on his face, "When I first met Buffy, I was arrogant and self-opinionated," he laughed, "I'm a little surprised that Buffy or Giles didn't kill me sometimes back in Sunnydale." 

 

"I know I thought about it a few times and a couple of times since," came Cordelia voice from the otherside of the counter. 

 

He smiled at her, "Yes quite," he said before turning back to Lisa, "The thing is there is one thing that I learned from Buffy, its that fear that keeps you alive. Now I think you should go and do a work-out with Angel," finished Wesley. 

 

Before Lisa could reply they heard the door open, they all looked towards the young woman that had just entered, she was about Cordelia's height with the olive complexion of a southern European, she was dressed in leather pants and jacket, her walk was like that of a predator it reminded Cordelia of Faith. 

 

Cordelia smiled at Wesley and Gunn and the look of pure lust in their eyes; she turned back to the stranger, "Good evening welcome to Angel Investigations, can we help you?" 

 

"Yes, I am Rosa, I am here to help protect you so you may make your choice with your sisters Cordelia Chase," the stranger announced in a strong Italian accent. 

 

"What do you mean? Protect me from what?" Asked a very nervous Cordy. 

 

"Before sunrise you and your four sisters must make a choice, in that choice hangs the fate of this Universe, the darkness will try and kill you and your sisters before you can make your choice, I will protect you with my life if I have too," stated Rosa. 

 

"What choice could Cordelia possible make that would save the Universe?" asked Gunn. 

 

"I am not privy to that, I was just told to come here and protect her until she makes her choice," answered Rosa. 

 

"Who sent you?" Asked Angel who had just entered the lobby. 

 

"The Seer of the Goddess," nodded Rosa acknowledging his presence. 

 

"But the Seer is a myth, the council confirmed years ago that the Seer did not exist," insisted Wesley. 

 

"The council suppressed the knowledge a thousand years ago, only the leaders know the truth, if we have time later, I will be happy to provide you with all the information I have, but now we must get ready for the attacks, we have less than an hour," explained Rosa. 

 

"Ah Rosa a friend told us earlier that both Cordy and I would have to make a choice tonight but all you've told us is that Cordy has a choice to make," interrupted Lisa. 

 

Rosa turned her piercing brown eyes towards Lisa, "Everyone here must make a choice before sunrise as will many others throughout the World, but none are more important than Cordelia and her four sisters, their choice will decide the fate of all mortal animals," she answered. 

 

"I don't have any sisters?" stated Cordy, the worry visible on her face as she thought about Rosa's statement. 

 

"These are not sisters of blood but of destiny I speak, the one known as Dawn is being guarded by three of my sisters in San Diego the other three are in England," smiled Rosa. 

 

"You don't mean Dawn Summers do you?" Asked Wesley. 

 

"Yes from the time the key was given human form the fate of mortal animals has been moving towards this night," explained Rosa. 

 

"How do you know that Dawn is the key," asked Angel, "We have kept that a closely guarded secret." 

 

"Nothing is hidden from the Seer of the Goddess unless the Lord and Lady wills it," smiled Rosa. 

 

"Hey what's going on?" Said Fred coming into the lobby drying her hair. 

 

"You're the daughter of chaos," exclaimed Rosa going pale. 

 

Fred squeaked and began to back away from the strange woman, she was about to turn and bolt for her room when Cordy wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her into a hug. "Its alright Fred she's not going to hurt you she's here to help us with what Lorne told us earlier," explained Cordy gently holding her, before turning angry eyes to Rosa, "I thought you were here to help not frighten my friends." 

 

Rosa walked over and gently placed a hand on Fred's shoulder who flinched, "I apologise Fred, I did not mean to frighten you, I was warned you may be here by the person that sent me but it was still a shock. Your choice is the choice of chaos, you are outside that which is known and unknown." 

 

"Do you wanna run that by me again," asked Gunn. 

 

Rosa sighed, "All I was told was that because your friend here was not in this dimension when the key was given human form, what Fred's choices are or even what they will do is not known even to the Lord and Lady," she explained. 

 

Fred looked up a frown on her face, "So when you called me the daughter of chaos you mean it as in the theory of chaos." 

 

"What!" asked Cordy. 

 

"Basically it means that however much you plan for any eventuality something unforeseen can happen," piped in Gunn, all his friends looked at him in shock, "What I can't have knowledge." 

 

"Well it is unusual," smiled Wesley. 

 

"I am sorry to interrupt but we have very little time," said Rosa looking around at the others. 

 

"Yes of course," nodded Wesley then looked at Angel, "What do you suggest, make our stand here where there is room to manoeuvre but lots of ways for vampires and demons to get in or in the training room with only two entrances but little room to move," he offered. 

 

"I prefer here but we could use the training room as a fallback position," answered Angel, Gunn nodded his agreement. 

 

"If it would help I could magickally seal some of the entrances," offered Rosa. 

 

"You're a witch?" asked Cordy. 

 

"Yes, Stregheria." 

 

"What!" asked Cordy. 

 

"Italian witch," smiled Rosa. 

 

"Right then I think the entrance to the gardens, the windows on that side and the doors to the kitchen, will you be able to do that in the time available?" said Wesley. 

 

"Yes just about, I'll begin with the kitchen doors," nodded Rosa walking towards the back. 

 

"Gunn can you watch the front so we have some warning. Cordy, Fred, Lisa gather the weapons take all those we can't use down to the training room, there's no point in giving our opponents weapons," asked Wesley. 

 

"Sure and what are you oh great leader going to be doing while we are doing all the work," said Cordelia sarcastically. 

 

"I have some things in the office that may be of use," he replied even as he walked towards his office. 

 

When he returned the rest had finished their tasks and armed themselves, Gunn stood by the front door holding his homemade axe, the others stood next to the door that led to the training room, Angel had a large two-handed sword, Cordy who stood at his side held a Katana. Lisa and Fred had strange contraptions of Fred's own making, hers looked like a combination of a crossbow and a supersoaker, while Lisa's looked like a combination of a large knuckle duster with long spikes along the finger-side and a wooden stake on one end. 

 

He walked over to them and handed several vials of holy water to each human then took the broadsword Cordy held for him, "We figured you would prefer a sword to a crossbow." 

 

He nodded, "Yes thank you I think this will help protect you," He held up an amulet which Cordy took and placed around her neck. "I think I'll check on how Rosa is doing," he said walking towards the back. He returned about 10 minutes later with the Witch, Wesley turned to her, "You should hurry to the training room and find a weapon you are comfortable with." 

 

"That will not be necessary," she smiled at him, reaching into her jacket; she pulled out a silver dagger with an 8" blade followed by a strange wavy shaped stake. 

 

"Very well," nodded Wesley. 

 

"Their coming," shouted Gunn leaving his place by the door to join them. 

"How many?" asked Cordy. 

 

"A lot," Gunn simply said as the doors crashed open, half hanging off, several dozen demons and vampires rushed in. 

 

\-------------- 

 

San Diego 

 

Spike grabbed the short horn demon by its neck and smashed its head through the wall, when he pulled the stunned demon back out he grabbing its head in both hands he snapped its neck, dropping it to the ground he looked to see how the others were doing. 

 

Helga was just plunging a dagger into the last of the hellhounds that had led the first attack, while Gillian was helping Maria bandage a vicious cut to the latter's forearm that one of the now dead hellhounds had given her. 

 

Helga wiped her brow, turning to Spike, "Let us move the bodies out of the way while we have time," she said. 

 

Spike nodded as he grabbed the demon whose neck he had broken, "How long do you think we have before they attack again?" 

 

"Maybe 10 minutes, then they will come in force, I don't think they expected us to be ready last time," she answered as she pulled a hellhound along the hall towards the front. "Lets put then all by the door, it may cause problems with their footing giving us the chance to get a couple of crossbow shoots off first," she suggested. 

 

\-------------- 

LA 

 

Angel easily blocked the clawed hand of the talon demon with his sword before sweeping its head off and kicking the body back into the two vamps coming up from behind. A flash of energy lit up the lobby as Rosa blasted two chaos demons as they moved on Fred who was struggling to change the bottle of holy water on her crossbow/supersoaker, Fred looked over to her and smiled a thank you. 

Gunn swept the head off a vampire in front of him, but missed the one coming from his right but Lisa didn't, she did a flying kick sending it to the ground as it went to rise she swept its feet from under it and plunged her stake into its chest, as she rose she quickly ducked a right cross from another vampire and staked it before it could try again. 

 

Cordy found herself fighting back to back with Wesley, she was doing quiet well, Angel's training was really paying off, she had already killed a demon and two vampires. Wesley had never fought so hard in his life having so far managed to kill four demons, suddenly he saw a vampire near the doors throw a spear at Cordy's back, he had no time to think, he just shouldered her out of the way but before he could get himself out of the way it hit him in the side. 

 

Cordy turned intending to ask Wesley what the hell he was thinking when she stopped going pale, "Wesley," she shouted as she saw the spear sticking out of his side. 

 

"NO," shouted Fred as she saw Wesley fall face down on the lobby floor, she ran over as the vampire advanced on him and Cordy knelt by his side. She fired on the run, the bolt from her weapon missed the vamp's heart sticking in his stomach, he smirked as he stopped to pull the bolt out, "Missed," he said. 

 

"No I didn't," said Fred as she pulled the trigger again sending a bolt into its heart turning it to dust. 

 

"Fall back to the training room," shouted Angel, "Gunn, Lisa get Wesley," he said sweeping his sword in wide arcs, keeping the half dozen demons and vamps remaining from the first attack at bay, he could see dozens more heading for the door. 

 

Gunn and Lisa ran over to Wesley who lay quietly moaning, Gunn pulled the spear out quickly hoping that they could get the bleeding wound bandaged before he bleed to death. 

 

Gunn looked on in surprise as Lisa easily lifted Wesley and placed him across her shoulders, "I got him, go help Angel," she said heading for the door Fred held open. 

 

\-------------- 

 

The Tor 

 

As she ran towards Ethan and the Warlock Buffy drew a knife and threw it at Ethan, as it reached the outer edge of the circle it hit an invisible barrier and bounced back at her, she just managed to dodge it. 

 

The Warlock stopped for a moment to look at the slayer, "You did not think I was unaware of your little group of soldiers were you," she said with a snigger. 

 

"Meet my soldiers," she declared waving her arm to the east, where about a hundred demons appeared over the brow of the hill. She and Ethan then continued their ceremony ignoring everything else. 

 

Buffy lifted her crossbow and fired hitting a large green scaled demon through the left eye, she then threw the crossbow with such force that one of the corners embedded in another demons chest, both fell dead before they were both trampled under the mass of demons coming up behind. The next ten minutes were a blur to Buffy as she went into automatic, jumping, ducking and dodging the demon horde, she was vaguely aware of the others fighting near her and the tazer blasts hitting demons. As she got to the other side of the circle she realised that there were no more demons in front of her, she looked behind her to see the remaining dozen or so demons being finished off by the soldiers, she saw that she was with Giles and Riley both of them were breathing heavily. 

 

"I hope I don't have to do that again anytime soon," said Riley between ragged breaths. 

 

"Yeah it was a pretty intense workout," smiled Buffy who wasn't even breathing hard. 

 

"Buffy, help us," shouted Willow bringing her out of her musing. 

 

Buffy looked towards the circle in time to see some kind of energy leave the chest of several of the priestesses, she ran at the circle but was thrown back into Giles and Riley, she got up and tried pushing her hand through the barrier, it felt like she was trying to push it through rubber. 

 

"You are a fool slayer you have not got the power to break the barrier," laughed Ethan, as she watched helpless as the same type of energy was drawn from Maggie and the two priestesses next to Willow and Tara, she thumped on the barrier. 

 

"Buffy the sword, maybe it can destroy the barrier!" said Giles as he and Riley joined her at the barrier's outer edge. 

 

Buffy nodded drawing the sword from over her shoulder, bringing it to the barrier she pushed the tip into it, there was a flash of light and the barrier vanished. 

 

With Riley and Giles flanking her she advanced on Ethan and the Warlock, Riley fired his tazer at the Warlock as Buffy started running towards Ethan, seeing her he pointed a hand at Buffy sending a bolt of energy into her, it drove her to her knees, it seemed to sap her of strength for a moment. 

 

The Warlock turned when the tazer blast hit her an annoyed look on her face, her eyes went wide when she saw the sword in Buffy's hand, "That is not possible that sword was lost to this world a thousand years ago," she stated. 

 

As Giles helped Buffy rise she looked at the Warlock, she didn't know how but she knew the answer, "It was returned to this world with the daughter of chaos," she smiled when she saw the look on the Warlock's face. 

 

"It is already to late, Ethan do what you were brought here to do, While I deal with these fools," she said beginning to chant something under her breath. 

 

Riley saw Ethan raise his hands as he began to speak in some strange language and the Warlock point at Buffy and the energy begin to leave her hand, without a second thought he dived between them intercepting the bolt, his body crashing into Buffy and Giles. 

 

"RILEY," screamed Buffy. She sat up and rolled his body over, she knew he was dead, but she had no time to mourn his passing as she heard both Willow and Tara scream as the Warlock began to draw energy, that she knew via the bond was their life force, out of them. As she sprang to her feet, she knew she had no time to reach the Warlock so out of desperation holding the sword in both hands she threw it, it struck the Warlock in the chest and exited through her back, the scream she let out sent Buffy to her knees, placing her hands over her ears she watch with a morbid kind of interests as the Warlock's body turned to dust. 

 

As Buffy rose once again as she looked around to check that Willow, Tara and Giles were okay she began to see strange things, swirling energy of some kind, it seemed to move in and around and even through people and objects but did not seem to hurt anything. 

 

"You have lost slayer, the veil is coming down soon Summerland and the souls that dwell there will be vulnerable to my master and his demons, he will feed on them for an eternity. You made the wrong choice and now all mortal animals are doomed," he laughed a manic laugh. 

 

"Ethan, eat pain," came Willow's voice from Buffy's left, before she or Ethan could turn to look at her, he was sent backwards into the altar as a stream of energy leapt from Willow and wrapped around Ethan, who began to scream. 

 

Unobserved, while Ethan was talking to Buffy, Giles had gone around the surviving priestesses as well as Willow and Tara releasing them. 

 

Buffy walked over to her girlfriends, she looked at Willow, eyebrow arched, "Eat pain? How long have you been around me, you couldn't come up with a better line than that," she smiled hugging them both. 

 

"Well I was sort of annoyed at him and in a hurry, I wasn't sure I could take him if he saw me," explained Willow. 

 

Buffy put her arms around her girlfriends looking over at Ethan as he withered in pain on the ground, "So how long will the spell last?" she asked. 

 

"For as long as I'm conscious and I'm not feeling the least bit tired," smirked Willow. 

 

"Willow no, release him please," pleaded Tara. 

 

"If I release him what are we to do with him, we can't kill him and he can cause untold suffering in the world," said Willow. 

 

"Trust me, you and Buffy join hands with me and then release him," she said. 

 

"Alright baby if that's what you want," smiled Willow as she grabbed Tara's hand and Buffy the other, she looked at Ethan for a second and the energy dissipated. 

 

Ethan snarled as he stood up eyes blazing, "You'll pay for that Witch," he said advancing on the three of them. 

 

"Recite after me," said Tara to the others in a voice that sounded somehow different, older and wiser. 

 

"Solid as a rock, 

Safe within the harbour, 

Ancient as a stone, 

Strong as the sea, 

Solid as a rock, 

Safe within the Mother, 

So moot it be." 

 

Ethan frowned, he couldn't move, his eyes went wide, "What are you doing to me?" he almost begged. 

 

Tara answered in a voice that was not hers, it was at once the sweetest and the most scary voice anyone on the hill had ever heard, "You will be imprisoned as the Warlock before you was imprisoned within the bosom of your mother for all time." 

 

Ethan screamed as the stone slowly enveloped him, within seconds there was a pinnacle of rock where he had stood. 

 

Buffy heard a whimper come from Tara as did Willow, she frowned at her, "He deserved all he got Tara," she said hugging her girlfriend. 

 

"No one deserved that Buffy not even Ethan," replied Tara tears streaming down her face. 

 

Willow frowned as she looked around, "Ah guys I think we have a bigger problem," she said. 

 

Buffy and Tara looked around, the number of souls, as they could now tell the 'energy' that had appeared earlier really was, had increased, they were everywhere. Buffy turned to Giles, "What do we do now?" she asked. 

 

"I don't know, the five sisters are supposed to have the power to restore the veil," he replied, then he frowned at the three of them, "Buffy," he exclaimed as the realisation hit him, "You, Willow and Tara are the three sisters here, somewhere within you, you must have the ability to restore it." 

 

"Giles how are we supposed to restore something like the Veil, it took the Lord and Lady to create the original," pointed out Willow. 

 

Before Giles could even try to answer, three spirits appeared before the three lovers, one in front of each; the one that appeared in front of Willow was also known to Buffy, "Ms Calendar," whispered Willow. 

 

"Willow its time," she said simply and held out her hand, Willow hesitated for a second before taking it. 

 

Buffy and Tara's spirits were known only to them, "Mamma," said Tara tears running down her face as she took her mother's hand. 

 

"My little baby, I'm so proud of you. I'm humbled to think that my lovely baby is one of the sisters," said her mother smiling. 

 

Buffy smirked, "Merrick, I've missed you," she said as tears began running down her cheeks. 

 

"Buffy, know that whatever the choice you make this day I am proud of you," he smiled taking her hand. 

 

Giles and the remaining priestesses stood in stunned silence for a second at the three as their spirits seemed to move away from their bodies and disappear. 

Giles shook himself and hearing the sound of the vampires and other demons approaching he realised that the sun was now in total eclipse, he looked at his sister and Olivia, "We have to protect Buffy and the others, if the demons get their bodies I think all will be lost," he said as the significance of what was happening struck him. 

 

"Yes of course," said Louisa as she and the other priestesses began to chant. 

Giles spotted the Colonel not far away attempting to set up a line of defence away from the tower, as the creatures that were now pouring out had over run Sarah and Jimmy's team, those two being the only ones to make it out, but even they would have been lost had it not been for Captain Jones's self sacrifice as he held the hoard back single handily so the young couple could escape. Running over to him Giles explained what he needed, "Colonel pull everyone back to the circle, we must protect Buffy, Willow and Tara's bodies, their spirits have somehow been taken somewhere so they can restore the Veil between this reality and the next, please Colonel, if we don't the human race is finished," he pleaded. 

 

Colonel McBride looked at him for a moment, had he been unable to see the ghosts floating around he would have thought the man before him was mad, so turning to Commander Johnson he gave the order, "Commander have the men fall back to the post circle, we will make our stand there." 

 

"Yes sir," said Commander Johnson before turning towards the men and shouting for them to fall back. 

 

\-------------- 

 

LA 

 

Lisa placed Wesley down gently on the medical table Angel had set up in the training room and leaving Fred to attend to his injuries for the moment she picked up a crossbow and positioned herself near the bottom of the stairs. 

 

Cordelia followed closely by Rosa ran down the stairs and picking up crossbows themselves joined her at the bottom aiming them at the open door, seconds later Gunn came running in and a few second later Angel entered and managed to close the outward opening door, slamming the heavy bolt into place just in time. 

Knowing that it would take some time for the demons to breakdown the door, they took the opportunity to regroup, while Rosa and Lisa stayed at the bottom of the stairs the others went to check on Wesley. 

 

"How's he doing," asked Angel, he had seen many wounds in two centuries, he had been the cause of many of them, he could tell that without medical help very soon Wesley wouldn't make it. 

 

"He's losing a lot of blood, I think the spear pierced his left kidney as well as his stomach, if we don't get him to a hospital soon I think he'll die," said Fred the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. 

 

Rosa looked up at the door, judging how long it would hold, she looked over at the group stood around Wesley, "I maybe able to give him some more time by casting a healing spell, it won't stop the blood lose but will slow it down, maybe give him another hour," she told them. 

 

"Please help him," pleaded Fred. 

 

Nodding Rosa walked over and chanting softly cast the healing spell. As she finished they all heard the door begin to give way; all except Fred who stood guard over Wesley took up position around the stairs. 

 

Just as the door crashed open strange swirls of energy began moving through and around the room and its occupants, Cordelia looked around, "What's happening, is this some kind of spell," she asked looking at Rosa. 

 

"No, the Veil is weakening the time of your choice draws near," she said a worried look on her face, she grabbed Cordy's arm and began trying to pull her away from the approaching demons, "You must stay back, when your choice comes you will be unable to defend yourself," she said with desperation in her voice. 

 

"I'm not going to let my friends fight without me," stormed Cordy trying to pull her arm free. 

 

"Please do as she says Cordy," shouted Angel as he stabbed his sword through the chest of the lead demon before kicking it back off the sword. 

 

Lisa and Gunn worked well as a team, Lisa reminding Gunn of his little sister, they meet the vampires that jumped off the balcony to try and flank Angel who held the demons back preventing them from getting off the stairs. Lisa would punch the vamp in the gut or in the face then before they could recover Gunn would stake them. 

 

Fred in between monitoring Wesley used her crossbow to take out the odd vampire or helping to distract the demons Angel was fighting at the base of the stairs. 

 

Cordy sighed finally giving up with the idea of getting away from Rosa so she could help Angel, turned to the Witch, "Its okay I won't get involved, I'll stay back but if Angel is killed I'll hold you responsible and Witch or not I'll kill you," she stated. 

 

Rosa gave her a quick smile while keeping an eye on the fight, "Don't worry Angel's fate is in your hands, though whatever you choose he will survive." 

 

"Just great put the pressure on why don't you," ranted Cordy. 

 

"God I've missed your out bursts," came a male voice that seemed vaguely familiar. 

 

Turning towards the voice, her mouth-gapped open, "Doyle," she whispered, "H-h-how!" was all she could think to say. 

 

"Well that's something I never thought I'd live to see, Cordelia Chase lost for words, but then I'm dead so I guess I didn't," laughed Doyle's spirit. 

 

"Doyle how are you here, I mean your dead so how can I see you?" Cordy babbled. 

 

"Because as Rosa said the Veil that protects the realm of the dead from the demons is failing, I'm your guide so take my hand and we can get this show on the road," explained Doyle holding out his hand. 

 

Cordy took his hand without hesitation, Fred gasped as she saw a transparent version of Cordelia leave her body and vanish, she watched as Rosa stood in front of Cordelia's body and send a small fireball into a couple of vampires that had managed to get by Lisa and Gunn. 

 

\-------------- 

 

San Diego 

 

Spike and the three sisters had just finished loading their crossbows when a roar came from just outside of what was left of the front door, looking up they saw several dozen demons being led by a couple of Gradilo demons, seven foot tall covered in hair with arms that reached the ground. As the demons reached the door Spike smiled, the two Gradilo demons tried to both get through at the same time, then started pushing each other out of the way so they could get in first, that was why he had never employed Gradilo's, they spent most of their time fighting each other. 

 

As they watched one slashed at the throat of the other killing it instantly, as the remaining Gradilo demon stepped through the doorframe it was hit by four crossbow bolts, it screamed, then stopped as it plucked the bolts out of its chest before starting towards the four defenders again. Spike took advantage of it stopping to reload, as the Gradilo got close he fired putting the bolt right between its eyes, as it fell dead it slashed at Gillian sending her hard against a wall, they heard a loud crack as the impact broke her neck. 

 

As they had hoped the demons following had problems with their footing plus now they could only reach the now three defenders two at a time, so while Spike and Helga fought the demons in hand to hand Maria used a crossbow. 

 

All seemed to be going their way, the demons had thinned and were beginning to break and run when they heard Jennifer scream and Dawn shout for Spike. 

 

Helga quickly turned to Spike, "Go, Maria and I will hold them here, protect Dawn or everything is lost," she said as she kicked a demon in its midsection then beheaded it before stepping over it and advancing on the next. 

 

Spike opened the door and was half way down the stairs before he looked to see what had caused Dawn to call for him, he stopped, surveying the basement, one of the outer walls had been ripped open by some kind of creature that was like a cross between a giant mole and a gorilla, he saw Anya crouching over Xander who was either dead or unconscious while Hank stood in front of Dawn and Jennifer wildly swinging his sword at the creature. As it got close to the stairs Spike sprang over the handrail and onto the creatures back, as he landed he drove his sword deep into its back, he just managed to jump off as the creature started to thrash around on the floor for several minutes before it died. 

 

Dawn ran over to Anya and Xander, "Is he okay?" she said kneeling beside him, she could see a large bruise on his head and several quite deep wounds on his chest. 

 

"I don't know, he's unconscious," wept Anya, "He won't wake up." 

 

"Let's get him over the otherside of the basement, away from any fighting then we can see to his injuries," suggested Dawn, surprising herself at how calm she was being, "Spike can you carry Xander over there," she asked the vampire pointing. 

 

Spike easily picked him up and carried the still unconscious Xander to the corner away from the stairs and the hole in the wall, putting him down he turned to the others, "I'll go and check on the girls, keep an eye on that hole," he said going up the stairs. Getting out of the basement was a bit of a problem because one of the demons had died in front of the door, putting his shoulder against the door he pushed the protesting door open and stepped over the large carcass, looking around at the damaged hallway with its broken furniture and walls with holes in them he smirked to himself, [Hank's going to have a hard time explaining all this to his insurance company,] he thought. He walked down the hall towards the front, he spotted Helga coming back through what was left of the door, "How are we doing? Any sign of the demons?" he asked her. 

 

"Maria is dead, the demons are dead or running, at least the ones that I saw, is Dawn alright?" said Helga. 

 

"She's fine, Xander's out of it and there is a large hole in one of the basement walls, I think we need to find another safe location for Dawn," he replied. 

 

Just as Helga was about to agree, whirls of energy began to appear moving through and around them. 

 

"I think it is too late, the Veil between the realms is failing, I think this has something to do with the choice Dawn has to make," said Helga rushing towards the basement door, quickly followed by Spike. 

 

Dawn stood, a frown on her face, she watched the energy, [no scratch that] she thought, [spirits,] swirl around her, they did not frighten her, as she smiled one of them stopped in front of her, beginning to get sharper features, "Mum," she exclaimed tears of joy suddenly standing in her eyes. 

 

"It's time for you to choose what you want Dawn," smiled Joyce. 

 

"Choose? What do you mean choose what?" frowned Dawn. 

 

"If you want to stay as you are or how you use to be!" 

 

"How?" 

 

Joyce held her hand out to the key, "Come with me and find out all you need to," she smiled. 

 

As Dawn took her mothers hand, she felt herself being pulled out of her body. 

 

Helga and Spike entered just as Dawn took her mother's hand, Helga ran the rest of the way down the stairs and over to Dawn, looking closely at her blank face she nodded, "This is it, we must protect Dawn's body until she has made her choice," she stated. 

 

"Can we move her to a safer place?" asked Hank. 

 

Helga shook her head, "No if we move her, her spirit will be unable to find its way back." 

 

As she finished explaining, they heard growling from the direction of the hole, turning they saw four hellhounds jump through into the basement followed by several demons. 

 

\-------------- 

 

The five appeared in a circular domed 'room', all around them was a constant spiral of constantly changing coloured lights, they looked at each other for a moment, until Buffy broke the silence, "So were the five sisters, that's weird, is it a coincidence that we all know each other?" 

 

"Buffy," laughed Dawn running over and hugging her before doing the same with Willow and Tara, she looked around frowning, "Where did mum go she was with me just know," she asked. 

 

"I don't know, but I don't think any others including the five spirits who brought us here can enter this place!" mused Buffy looking around the room then back at the others, "I don't know how I knew that and I don't know when but I think I've been in this room before!" she frowned still looking around. 

 

"Yeah I know what you mean," nodded Willow, "Its like I've always known this place was here, wherever here is, but never thought about it until now." 

 

"What did you mean just now Buffy when you said we're the five sisters? What the hell is going on?" said Cordelia the frustration clearly in her voice. 

 

"Well as we told you when we phoned we went to England to help some friends of Giles," Buffy began to explain, "Only we didn't know exactly what they were getting us into at the time..." 

 

Over the next half-hour Buffy, Willow and Tara told Dawn and Cordy what had happened after they got to the UK. 

 

"So your saying that the reason I'm here while my friends try and protect my body is because you Buffy chose to kill this Warlock bitch rather than that bastard Ethan Rayne," shouted Cordy getting up off the floor and pacing the room, "Thanks a lot Buffy, I may lose Wesley because of this," tears starting to flow down her checks. 

 

"I'm sorry, but it was either that or let that bitch kill Willow and Tara," she shouted back also rising, "And I'd do it again if I had too," her fists were clenching and unclenching as she tried to get her temper under control. 

 

"The fate of your friend was never in your sister's hand child," came a new voice, turning the five women saw a regal looking woman who looked about thirty walk through the wall, "Whatever your sister had chosen Wesley would have still died, the darkness would have come for you regardless," she said. 

 

The other three rose to join Buffy and Cordelia in facing the woman, "Who are you and where are we?" asked Cordy, had any of them been looking at the others they would have seen each nod their heads as if they had also been about to ask the same thing. 

 

"I have more names than there are stars in the heavens, but you may call me mother if you wish, as for where you are," she gestured around the room, "You might say this is were the five of you were created," smiled mother, "It is a place out of time and space." 

 

"You're the Goddess aren't you," said Tara in a hushed voice. 

 

The other four looked at her before turning to the woman, "Yes my child that is how I am known but as I said you five can call me mother," she said still smiling at them. 

 

"Mother, what do you mean the five of us were created here, we were all born on Earth, well all except Dawn that is," pointed out Willow. 

 

"Yes and no," answered mother, seeing their confused looks she explained, "When the One gave me the ability to protect the realm of the dead, I knew that one day the Veil would be in danger so I created the primal forces that later became known as Air, Fire, Earth, Water and Spirit," she smiled at them, "You." 

 

Laughing lightly at the shock on their faces she continued, "I placed the ability to restore the Veil in each of you, just in case, the One having forbade myself or anyone else from using the power needed more than once..." 

 

"I'm sorry to interrupt but are you saying that the four of us are like Dawn our memories are false?" asked Tara. 

 

"No the four of you have been merged with a mortal soul since the beginning, your sister Spirit was sent out as energy, she was always the source of hope throughout the universe, she was placed in the care of religious orders throughout time until the demon goddess was expelled from her own dimension to this one, then the only safe way to protect her was to send her to her sister Fire who is a slayer, I had already made sure that Air and Earth were available to help." 

 

"Ah mother, me being Fire, does that have anything to do with me being the slayer? Cause if it is how come there are three of us now?" 

 

"Up until recently many slayers were Fire, you child," smiled mother, "Of course the soul you were merged with still had to be born and grow up each time, do you understand?" 

 

"Yeah sort of! But that doesn't explain why there are now three slayers," frowned Buffy. 

 

"That has to do with freewill," mother explained, "When your friend revived you that activated Kendra then Faith, but because the destiny you were created for has now happened, I activated Lisa when you died last time to replace you." 

 

Buffy nodded not sure what to say. 

 

"So if Buffy's Fire, Willow's Air and Tara's Earth, I guess that makes me Water," asked Cordy, at the nod from mother she continued, "So what happens now?" 

 

"Well that is up to you five, when I merged you with mortal souls you got freewill, you must choose whether you wish to return as you are to your mortal bodies or fulfil your purpose and restore the Veil," said mother. 

 

"What will happen if we don't," asked Dawn. 

 

"Yeah and what's the downside if we do," added Buffy realising that everything comes at a price. 

 

With a sad look on her face mother explained, "If you don't restore the Veil you will live out your mortal life and assuming that the realm of the dead still exists you will stay there for a time then be reborn again as you have throughout time, when the realm of the dead has been destroyed, you along with all other mortal animals will cease to exist." She looked around at the faces of the primals, "If you choose to restore the Veil you will have to reside in the realm of the living for as long as the universe exists, although I can allow you to visit the realm of the dead for short times every once in a while," she finished. 

 

"So if we don't restore it we cease to exist, and if we do we live forever," said Cordy, at mother's nod of her assessment of their choices she smiled, "Well duh I know what I choose." 

 

"I don't think it's that straight forward Cordy," said Willow, she looked at mother, "Is it!" 

 

"No, by choosing to restore the Veil you will be giving up rebirth and the cleansing of your souls plus you will suffer the heartache of watching everyone you will ever befriend slowly age and die, even the end of your specie, that will not be a easy thing to endure my children. I know what I wish you to do but will abide by your choice," said mother, then looking at each in turn she asked, "So my children what is your choice?" 

 

"Will this change the bond between Willow, Tara and me?" asked Buffy. 

 

"No, any choice you have made or will ever make will still be in force. So I ask again what is your choice?" said mother. 

 

Looking around at each other, they seemed to know instinctively what they had all chosen, looking back at mother Willow answered for them all, "So how do we restore the Veil?" 

 

"Thank you, I will not forget this. All you need to do is think of the Veil and the wish to restore it and you will know," mother explained, "When you return to your bodies assemble at you sister's place of work in Los Angeles with your friends and I will come to you," she finished then turned and walked back through the wall. 

 

They all did as mother instructed then positioned themselves as required to start the ritual, Buffy, Willow, Tara and Cordy on different sides of Dawn. 

Willow looked around at the others before taking a step forward facing Dawn, she began the ritual that the Lord and Lady had laid on their shoulders, the ritual that would for all time set them apart from mortal animals. 

 

"Hail I am the Watchtower of the North! 

I am the dragon Sairys, ruler of winds and clouds; I guard and protect 

this circle. 

I give the powers of air, that my sister may restore that which must be, 

Clear sighted eagle, 

Golden dawn of new beginnings, 

Refreshing winds of change. 

Come to me in this circle, dazzling and brilliant, to aid me in our 

rite. 

Be here now." 

Buffy smiled at Dawn as she stepped forward facing her. 

"Hail I am the Watchtower of the East! 

I am the dragon Fafnir, ruler of sunbeams and flames; I guard and 

protect this circle. 

I give the powers of fire, that my sister may restore that which must 

be, 

Courageous lion, 

Passion of the red noon, 

Warm glow of the hearth. 

Come to me in this circle, fiery and blazing, to aid me in our rite. 

Be here now." 

Tara stepped forward facing Dawn and began her part of the ritual. 

"Hail I am the Watchtower of the South! 

I am the dragon Grael, ruler of mountains and lands; I guard and protect 

this circle. 

I give the powers of earth, that my sister may restore that which must 

be, 

Mighty bull of fertile fields, 

Silent repose of black midnight, 

Deep cave of wisdom and knowledge. 

Come to our circle, solid and strong, to aid me in our rite. 

Be here now." 

 

Cordelia stepped forward facing Dawn and recited her part of the ritual. 

 

"Hail I am the Watchtower of the West! 

I am the dragon Naelyan, ruler of seas and lakes; I guard and protect 

this circle. 

I give the powers of water, that my sister may restore that which must 

be, 

Ancient serpent of wisdom, 

Soothing azure dusk, 

Sparkling fountain and shimmering pool. 

Come to our circle, gentle and buoyant, to aid me in our rite. 

Be here now." 

The four linked hands, forming a circle around Dawn who raised her hands 

to the domed roof. 

"I am spirit, ruler of the heart, of that which comes before and after; 

I greet and thank my sisters for guarding and protecting this circle. 

I am the key that locks, 

I am the key that binds, 

I give the power that is mine to protect that which comes before and 

after. 

For all time." 

 

The other four then raised their linked hands towards the domed roof, joining Dawn in a voice that was heard from one end of the universe to the other. 

 

"We call forth a veil to protect that which comes before and after. 

By our will so mote it be." 

 

A kaleidoscope of colours erupted from the circle and the five sisters spreading outwards faster than light could possibly travel reaching the farthest star in moments. 

 

\-------------- 

 

The Tor 

 

As more demons appeared over the brow of the hill, they were hit by fifteen tazer blasts and two crossbow bolts, as Colonel McBride with Mary led the defence on that side, some of the demons fell withering in pain while others just ignored it. Just before melee was joined, some of the remaining priestesses released various spells at them, from energy bolts to spells that blinded them. The defence on the other side facing the tower was led by Giles and Commander Johnson, vampires and demons were still continuing to pour out the tower, but because the doors would only allow two or three out at a time they were beginning to thin out the demon ranks. 

 

Giles took the opportunity to assess their position, the spirits swirling around were actually helping them as some of the demons kept getting confused and tried attacking them, but he could see that if they didn't get help to McBride and the others they would be overwhelmed. He turned to Johnson, "Commander, I think you should take some men and help the Colonel before it's to late, just leave me one team and Sarah and James, we'll hold this side," he managed to say while breathing heavily. 

 

Commander Johnson nodded before leading two of his remaining three teams to the other side of the circle. He arrived just as Colonel McBride went down under half a dozen demons, Johnson and his men aimed and fired all their tazers at the demons, knocking several of them backwards the rest falling dead on top of the Colonel, while two of his men pulled the Colonel from under the demons, Commander Johnson took command of the defence. 

 

On the left flank furthest from the reinforcements Mary, who stood guard over the remaining priestesses, saw two soldiers go down after taking a swipe from a long clawed demon, which did not stop to finish them off but dvance on where Buffy, Willow and Tara's bodies stood. Calling for help, Mary ran at the demon, as she got close she ducked under the things long clawed hands as they swept at her head, moving in close she plunged her dagger into its belly. The demon roared in pain jumping back and causing Mary to lose her grip on the dagger, leaving her only a stake as a weapon, in desperation, as the demon stopped to pull the dagger out, she sprang forward and plunged the stake into its eye, with its dying breath it swiped at Mary catching her in the chest and sending her twenty feet into a couple of soldiers coming to her aid. 

 

Looking around at the dead and wounded scattered around the Tor, Olivia wept openly, [So much destruction, I beg you Lady please help us,] she sent the thought into the ether, as she saw yet another soldier fall. 

 

Just as the soldiers thought this was going to be their last battle, there was commotion at the rear of the demon force, from his position Commander Johnson could not see what was happening but Giles could, several dozen soldiers were advancing on the demons firing tazer rifles. 

 

As the demons began to route towards the north Giles heard the voices of five young women he knew so well. "We call forth a veil to protect that which comes before and after. By our will so mote it be." Then everything went white. 

\-------------- 

 

San Diego 

 

As the four hellhounds ran forward, they were met by Spike and Helga, one jumped at Spike knocking him to the ground, trying to get to his throat, he held the hellhound's head between his hands snapping its neck. Helga allowed the two hellhounds she was facing to start to pass her, knowing that they were trying to get to Dawn, at the right moment she kicked out with her foot hitting one in the side and sending it into the wall, where Anya put a bolt into it, while decapitating the other with her sword. The last hound was past them before either could stop it but found itself facing Hank, as he drew back his sword to strike at it the hound sprang on him knocking him to the ground. Hank let go of the sword trying to stop the hellhound's teeth from getting to his throat, he knew he could not hold back those teeth for long. 

 

Jennifer had cowered in the corner of the basement unable to do anything while Hank and Dawn's friends had tried to stop that horrible creature, she knew she wasn't taking all this very well but it was all beyond her. When the four ugly dogs had come in, she cringed when the young man had snapped one's neck and the big amazon blonde had cut another ones head off, but when she saw one knock Hank to the ground she was forced into action. Grabbing the baseball bat that Dawn had dropped she ran to where Hank was pinned by the animal, swinging the bat she caught it on the side of the head. The hellhound stopped attempting to get at Hank's throat and turned to growl at Jennifer who swung the bat again with enough force to knock the hound off of Hank. 

 

Taking the opportunity Hank grabbed his sword and lunged at the hellhound managing to plunge it into its heart. 

 

Bending down Jennifer helped Hank up, she managed a little smile, "You said we'd have fun with Dawn this summer, you didn't say anything about this." 

 

"I know what you mean, anything after this isn't going to be as great," he saw the look of disbelief, "I know it sounds crazy but I'm having fun... well the almost having my throat ripped out wasn't fun but still," he smiled at her. "Why don't you help Dawn's friend get her boyfriend over here so the two of you can help protect him and Dawn, I have to help the others," he finished as he moved just behind the man and woman, who were far better at fighting than he was, but he figured he would be in position to stop any of the creatures that got past the two and getting at Dawn. 

 

Spike and Helga had started to systematically cut down the demons that were coming out of the tunnel, because of the size of the passage only one or two demons could enter at a time plus the number of dead demons was beginning to block the reinforcements from getting in. 

 

Just as Jennifer and Anya had pulled Xander over to where Dawn stood motionless, Anya heard several female voices that sounded like her friends announce, "We call forth a veil to protect that which comes before and after. By our will so mote it be." 

 

There was a sudden flash of white light, when they could see again they saw Dawn looking around at them smiling, "Miss me," she smirked. 

 

"The demons are running," frowned Spike beginning to enter the passage to go after them. 

 

"Let them go Spike they can't hurt me anymore... I don't think," she said a strange expression on her face. 

 

"What happened to you?" asked Hank coming over to his daughter. 

 

"It's a long story," she said looking around grimacing, "But lets go somewhere else." 

 

"The bedrooms are probably best," nodded Spike, "I'll carry Xander if someone can get the doors," he said bending and easily lifting the still unconscious Scooby. 

 

"Yeah, we need to pack anyway," said Dawn smiling at him. 

 

"Why? where are we going?" asked Jennifer following Hank up the stairs and helping push open the door. 

 

"Well we can hardly stay here," pointed out Dawn walking into the hallway and looking around at the destruction, "And anyway we have to meet everyone in LA," she told them. 

 

\-------------- 

 

LA 

 

More and more vampires were jumping off the balcony forcing Gunn and Lisa to forgo their tactic of Lisa hitting them and Gunn staking them, they were slowly having to give ground. 

 

Lisa more than once over the last half-hour had wished that Buffy was here to help, she had never imagined she would ever have to face so many vampires at one time. She heard a cry of pain come from Gunn, taking a quick look to see what had happened, she saw him hold his left arm to his body, it looked to be broken but he had managed to stake the vampire that had done it but was faced by two others. Hitting the vamp she was fighting so hard that her fist actually entered its chest, she let it fall to the ground in pain and jumped to her friend's aid. She delivered a one legged kick to the first one then did a roundhouse kick to it, sending it backwards into two others that had just jumped from the balcony, as she finished her spin she plunged her stake into the second vamps chest. 

 

She took the opportunity to get Gunn out of danger by pulling him over to where Rosa was standing guard over Cordelia, unfortunately this forced Angel back from the stairs or he would have been flanked. 

 

Gunn dropped his stake and grabbed a supersoaker and joined Angel and Lisa as they helped Rosa protect Cordelia, holding it one handed he squeezed the trigger hitting the two vampires advancing on him full in the face, they fell to their knees screaming in pain where Lisa took the time to squat down and stake them. 

Now that Angel had moved away from the base of the stairs Rosa had a clear line of sight at the demons now advancing on them, rising her hands and chanting something under her breath she sent a stream of flame into them, with a roar of pain six of the demons turned to ash. 

 

Gunn looked at Rosa in awe, "Remind me never to piss you off," he said, "Why didn't you do that earlier?" 

 

"I have to choose wisely, I have not got an infinite amount of energy," she said, Gunn could hear the weariness in her voice. 

 

Angel stepped forward to meet a large sword welding demon, he jumped to the left as the demon brought its sword down at his head, then swept his sword at the demon's midsection, somehow the demon managed to block the swing and lifting Angel's sword up with its own, this forced Angel off balance, the demon kicked at Angel's legs sending him to the ground. The demon roared in triumph as it raised its sword to deliver the deathblow, before he could do so his roar changed to a scream of pain as a bolt hit him in the side of the neck. Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth Angel pushed his sword up through the demon's stomach and into its heart, rolling to the side as the huge demon fell towards him. 

 

Lisa ducked a punch from a vampire, then upper cut it to the chin send it back into the three other vampires on her side of Rosa sending them all to the floor, as she jumped in to try and stake them, she smiled seeing a stream of holy water hit the downed vamps. 

 

Rosa was tired but still managed to block the punch aimed at her face, pushing the demon's arm to the side she plunged her strange wavy stake into its chest, she smiled at the look of surprise on its face just before the demon turned to dust. 

 

Fred was frightened when she saw Lisa pull Gunn away from the stairs, with no one at the side the demons and vampires could get at her and Wesley, luckily for both of them all the demons seemed interested in was getting at Cordelia and only the occasional vamp took any interest in her and Wesley, which she could stop with her crossbow/supersoaker. 

 

As Fred watched the last vampire turn to dust as Lisa staked it, she somehow sensed Wesley slipping away, even years later she was still unsure how she knew! She dropped her weapon and spun around to face Wesley laying on the table, she felt for a pulse in his wrist, she couldn't find one. Quickly she moved her hand to his neck, nothing. In panic she began CPR, she screamed at him, "Don't you leave me Wesley," she said as she continued the heart massage. 

 

She felt Angel's hand gently stop her, "It's to late, let him go," he said quietly to her. 

 

She pulled angrily away from him as he tried to enfold her in his arms, "No, I won't let him," she shouted, redoubling her efforts. After some ten minutes she let out a cry of despair and fell across his limp body, they could hear her whisper to him, "Please don't leave me... I-I love you," she wept. 

 

Angel and Gunn gasped as they saw a swirl of energy move from Fred to Wesley, who drew in a ragged breath of air. 

 

Fred lifted her tear streaked face from Wesley's chest, a look of awe spread across her face as she watched his chest rise and fall, she wrapped her arms around his neck, planting kisses all over his face. She watched as his eyes opened, "Did you say you love me?" he asked, a smile coming to his face. 

 

Fred blushed and looked down at the floor, "I-I... ah," she looked back up into his eyes, "Y-yes," she said before looking down at the floor again. 

 

Wesley raised his arm to her chin gently lifting it so he could look into her eyes, "I love you too," he smiled before groaning, looking at the concern on Fred's face he half smiled again, "I think I need a hospital," he pointed out. 

 

Before anyone could respond, they all heard a choirs of female voices one of which sounded like Cordelia's, "We call forth a veil to protect that which comes before and after, by our will so mote it be." Then a flash of white light filled their vision, when it faded Cordy was looking around smiling at them all. 

 

Cordy ran over to where Wesley lay on the table, taking is hand she smiled down at him, "Mother said you had died! How did this happen?" she asked looking around. 

 

"Mother! What are you talking about?" asked Gunn. 

 

Smiling Cordy looked around at her friends, "Sorry, long story, I'll tell you everything later but first we have to take care of some things." Looking around at the destruction she sighed before beginning to issue orders, "Right Fred, you and Gunn go and get Angel's car and bring it around the front, then you two take Wesley to the hospital." 

 

"What about the demons?" asked Fred. 

 

"The attacks are over, we won," smiled Cordy. 

 

"Ok we're on it," said Gunn running up the stairs followed by Fred. 

 

"Lisa check out the hotel, make sure we haven't got any uninvited guests," instructed Cordy, nodding Lisa followed Gunn up the stairs. "Angel carry Wes up to the lobby then start getting ride of the bodies lying around up there." She looked at Rosa for a second before turning back to Angel, "I need to talk to Rosa for a moment, then we'll come and help," she gave him a little smile as he gently picked up Wesley. 

 

Cordelia waited until they were alone before turning to Rosa, a sad look on her face, "Rosa there is no easy way to tell you this, I'm sorry but I have to tell you that your grandmother Sophia is dead, she was killed by the Warlock just over an hour ago." She sighed seeing the unshed tears in the other woman's eyes, "If there is anything you want or need you only need to ask okay," Cordelia finished placing a gentle hand on Rosa's shoulder. 

 

Rosa just nodded not trusting her voice. 

 

"Right, now I know this may sound heartless, but we need to clean up the hotel, we have several dozen guests arriving over the next couple of days, which gives us very little time. Will you help?" Cordy finally asked, sensing that it would help Rosa get her mind off the guilt of not being at the Tor to protect her grandmother. 

 

Nodding Rosa followed Cordy up the stairs. 

 

\-------------- 

 

When the light had dissipated Buffy, Willow and Tara found themselves back on the Tor. Bodies were everywhere, they looked around for their friends, Colonel McBride was being helped over to them by Giles and Jimmy, Olivia walking beside them, Sarah and Louisa, along with the few priestesses that had survive, were attending to Maggie and Mary's bodies. Commander Johnson and the soldiers were taking care of the wounded as well as the bodies of those that had died that morning, which included Captain Henry Jones, Riley and 10 priestesses not including Maggie. 

 

"Are you three alright?" asked Giles, "What happened to you?" 

 

"Its rather complicated, I'll let Willow and Tara fill you in I want to go and see Riley one last time," she sighed then looking at her girlfriends, "You're ok with that right!" 

 

"Of course Buffy, go we'll tell Giles what happened," smiled Tara giving Buffy a quick hug then gently pushing her towards where Riley's body lay. 

 

Willow looked at Giles and the other two men, "When we were taken from here we found ourselves in a strange room that we could all sense we had been in before but not knowing when or how," she began to explain as Giles and Jimmy helped the Colonel to the ground, "Also there were Cordelia and Dawn, we are the five sisters the prophecy spoke of, anyway after filling them in on what was going on, that was when Buffy and Cordy almost came to blows..." 

 

"Not surprising when you take into account that they are literally Fire and Water," Tara pointed out to Willow. 

 

"Yeah I guess your right there," smiled Willow, then a frown appeared on her face, "Aren't we opposites too? I mean I'm Air and your Earth." 

 

Tara could sense the worry emanating from Willow, she smiled reassuringly, "No I think it also has to do with their mortal personalities," she pointed out giving Willow a quick hug. 

 

"Willow, Tara can we focus for a moment, what happened in this strange room," asked Giles. 

 

"Oh sorry Giles," Willow gave him an apologetic smile, "Anyway before Buffy and Cordelia could get into a fight the Goddess appeared, she explained that the five of us are the primal forces that became known as Air, Fire, Earth, Water and Spirit," she had to smile at the shock on Giles and Jimmy's faces. "We were created in that same room and given the power to restore the Veil, if it should ever be destroyed, she merged all of us except Dawn with mortal souls at the beginning of time, Dawn stayed as primal energy until Glory showed up last year when the same was done to her," she explained. 

 

"So you were able to restore the Veil?" asked the Colonel. 

 

"Yes, but the five of us had to pay the ultimate price to do it," sighed Tara. 

 

"What do you mean?" asked Giles. 

 

"We have to remain in the realm of the living, we had to give up our rebirths forever," Willow answered, "We will see the end of time!" 

 

"I see, I'm so sorry," Giles said sympathetically, "So what now?" 

 

"We have to meet everyone in LA, where the Goddess will come to us, she said we were to bring all our friends as well," Willow told him. 

 

"I'll speak to Sir Geoffrey, he can arrange to charter an aircraft," said the Colonel. 

 

\-------------- 

 

Buffy walked over to where the soldiers had laid Riley's body, she stood looking down at him for a moment, taking in his features, he looked peaceful, which somehow seemed out of place when you looked at all the death and destruction that surrounded them. She knelt down by his side she gently straightened his clothes and smoothed down his hair trailing her hand down over his cheek, leaving her hand there she slowly leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on his lips, "Thank you," she whispered. "I never said goodbye the first two times you left me... Goodbye Riley, I won't forget you," she said rising and walking over to where Willow and Tara had joined the group around Maggie and Mary, tears running down her cheeks. 

 

As Buffy got to the group she found herself enveloped in her girlfriends arms, they both kissed a tear-streaked cheek, "Are you okay sweety?" whispered Tara. 

 

"No not really, he gave his life to save us all, I've lost... no we've lost a good friend," she looked down at Maggie and Mary's bodies, "Make that many good friends," Buffy sighed. "I guess we will be going through this a lot in the years to come!" 

 

"Yeah I guess your right, so what now?" said Willow. 

 

"Well we make a quick stop at the base then get a flight to LA, then home," said Buffy. She looked around at the number of soldiers, "Is it my imagination or are there more soldiers than there was at the start of the fight?" 

 

"Yes just after we left the base the second shipment of tazer rifles arrived, so Sir Geoffrey sent Agent Logan with another thirty soldiers to help, if he hadn't I don't think any of us would be here now," said Giles. 

 

\-------------- 

 

Gunn, his arm in a sling, stood with Lisa watching the three cars pull-up and stop at the front entrance, as people started getting out Lisa jumped down the steps to grab Giles and Buffy in bear hugs. 

 

Gunn turned around and called out, "Their here." 

 

"We know," smiled Cordy as she and Dawn came down the stairs into the lobby. 

 

Gunn looked at her closely, his eyes narrowing, "Is this something to do with being this Seer of the Goddess person?" he asked her. 

 

Dawn giggled, "No we saw them from the window up there," she pointed to the balcony they had just left. 

 

Dawn and Cordy hugged their friends as they entered the lobby. On seeing Xander's bandaged head Buffy, Willow and Tara began fussing over him, asking what happen. 

 

"I'll be fine in a couple of days, after all how many times have I hit my head when we're fighting to save the world, my head's becoming immune to the damage." Xander smiled, trying to lighten their mood, but could see it wasn't working, so he looked at them with a serious expression on his face, "I'll be fine honest, the doctor said that I'll be as good as new in a couple of days." 

 

After all the introductions were over Cordy looked around, "We've put you all in the rooms on the top floor, then when you have settled in we can get the meeting with mother underway," she smiled at them. 

 

"Thanks Cordy, we'd like to rest for a while but we are planning to leave tonight," said Willow. 

 

Cordy looked back at her and the others from the stairs, "Afraid not Willow, mother says that you will be here until tomorrow," she told them a big smirk on her face. 

 

"How do you mean, mother said we'd be here until tomorrow?" asked Buffy, "She didn't tell us that, just that we had to come here." 

 

"She told me later," she answered a big smirk still on her face, "I'm Steve's replacement, I'm the Seer of the Goddess," she paused for a moment her face taking on an almost melancholy look, "I will be for the rest of time," she finished. 

 

"Oh great, Cordy's going to know everything we do! I don't know whether I'm going to be able to cope with that," pouted Buffy. 

 

"Don't worry Buffy," smiled Dawn, "I'm sure if we can keep you two apart most of the time, say only meet every couple of decades or so it won't be to bad." 

"I think that can be arranged," said Buffy. 

 

As Cordy was showing them to their rooms Buffy suddenly frowned and turned to Dawn, "Didn't dad come with you, I mean he's okay right, nothing happened to him did it?" 

 

Dawn rolled her eyes, as they heard Cordy giggle, "Oh yeah he came here with me, so did Jennifer. He's going to be a problem from now on," she sighed. At Buffy's confused look, she explained, "It seems our father 'loves' fighting demons, last night after we got here he went out with Lisa and Spike on patrol. He came back covered in blood, luckily not his own but a demon's, Jennifer freaked when she saw him," she laughed at the memory, "It took him three hours to pacify her and he's had to take her shopping this morning." 

 

"Oh my god, I wish I'd seen it," laughed Buffy. 

 

"Yeah well, I spoke to Spike and Cordy did the same with Angel, they said they'd give him some training, so that he will be less likely to get hurt," smiled Dawn. 

 

"Oh I almost forgot I have letters for the two of you!" said Buffy looking at Dawn and Cordy. 

 

"A letter for me? Who from?" asked Dawn. 

 

Before Buffy could explain Cordy answered, "From my predecessor Steve Langly." 

She smiled at the annoyed look on Buffy's face, "I'm sorry, did you want to tell us?" 

 

"No forget it," said Buffy before taking the letters from her jacket and shoving them into Dawn and Cordy's hands, "Here. Now where's this room?" 

 

"Buffy why are you acting like this?" asked Dawn a hurt look on her face. 

 

A look of anguish crossed Buffy's face, she grabbed her sister in a hug, "I'm so sorry, I think it's a combination of jetlag and the realisation of what we did and had to give up." She released Dawn looking into her eyes, "We'll talk later okay!" she said smiling at her sister. 

 

"Ok," said Dawn returning the smile. 

 

\-------------- 

 

When Buffy entered the lobby later, with Willow and Tara, she was in a much happier mood. She found everyone already gathered there. Spotting Giles sat next to Wesley who was in a wheelchair, they walking over to them, Buffy smiled down at Wesley, "Hi Wes are you okay? Mother said you died." 

 

"I will be in a few days," Wesley smiled up at her before looking over at Fred who was talking to Dawn, Lisa and Cordy, "I did died, but my fiancée brought me back," he smiled as Fred sensing that he was looking at her turned and returned his smile. 

 

Giles and the others followed his look, "Your fiancée?" he frowned. 

 

"Yes but please don't say anything, Fred wants us to tell everyone later," he pleaded with them. 

 

"Of course we'll keep it quiet," smiled Tara. 

 

\-------------- 

 

"So what's with you and Cordelia," Spike said hooking one leg over the chair-arm. 

 

"That's none of your business Spike," growled Angel glancing over at Cordy, as he always seemed to when someone mentioned her name. 

 

"Course it is if your serious about her, I mean she'll be my grandmother," Spike smirked. "I think I'll go and talk to her about it," he said beginning to rise.

 

"Leave her alone Spike," said Angel, his eyes darkening for a moment as he grabbed Spike by the arm and pulled him back down. 

 

"Ok ok, I won't bug her, but you were more fun before you got domesticated." 

 

"And you weren't so bitter before you got neutered," said Angel smirking at the scowl on Spike's face before turning serious. "What are you doing with Dawn? If you're planning to hurt her, Buffy won't be the only one after your ass." 

 

"Dawn's my friend," Spike frowned, "I don't know why but I like her, I know being a demon and all I shouldn't, but I do. I made Buffy a promise before she died that I'd look after her if anything happened to her." he looked at his grandsire a serious expression on his face, "Even without the promise I would have protected her, don't ask me why! Maybe it's the powers that be!" 

 

\-------------- 

 

"So are you and Angel an item?" asked Dawn smirking at Cordy. 

 

"That's really none of your business Dawn," put in Lisa. 

 

"Of course it is, Cordy's my sister, sort of, and I like Angel." 

 

"It's alright Lisa," smiled Cordelia, "I love Angel and although he doesn't know yet, he loves me," she smirked as she looked over at Angel and Spike. She turned back to Fred and Dawn still smirking, "And you two have some interesting times ahead of you! Oh and congratulations Fred, you and Wesley will be very happy together. And Dawn, you need to sort out your feelings for Spike, mother want's you two together." 

 

"What do you mean? He's my friend that's all," Dawn said frowning. 

 

"Dawnie although I know you think you love Kevin at the moment, you need to let him go, you're no longer a normal human being. How is he going to feel in 10, 20 or 30 years when he is getting old and you still look young," pointed out Cordelia. "Although Spike doesn't know yet, he does love you, you will have many happy centuries together." 

 

"I'll need to think about it, have a talk with Kevin and Spike, I don't want to hurt anyone," sighed Dawn. 

 

"Dawn you can still stay friend's with Kevin and anyway you're still at school you have a little time to sort things out with him," Cordy pointed out. 

 

At that moment everyone turned towards the front doors, to see Jennifer sweep into the lobby with several bags trailed by Hank carrying a pile of boxes. 

Dawn and Lisa went to help her dad with the boxes, taking several off the top so that he could at least see where he was going. "Now that's a woman with style," laughed Cordy, watching as Jennifer led the other three into the lift. 

 

\-------------- 

 

It was half an hour later, just after Dawn and the others had return to the lobby, that a middle aged man and a woman in her early thirties walked into the lobby. Everyone could sense the two were not what they seemed! Their smiles however were infectious everyone found themselves smiling back. 

 

The five primals moved forward and hugged the woman, before Cordy turned to the others, "This is mother! At least that's what we call her. I'm not sure what you should call her?" she mused. 

 

"You may address me by whatever you feel most comfortable, Lady, ma'am or mother if you wish," smiled mother before introducing her companion. "This is my companion, you may call him Herne or my lord." 

 

Herne smiled at the look on many of those present, "Although I already know all of you, it is still a pleasure to meet you all in person." 

 

"First of all my lord and I would like to thank you all for helping the primals save this universe, although most beings will never know what you have done for them, know that we will not forget what you did," began mother. "Although you are all within my thoughts I will deal with the primals first." 

 

She looked at Dawn, taking her hand she walked over to Spike and placed Dawn's hand in his, smiling at both she announced, "It is my wish that you two be as one. William I know that you care for Dawn, although you do not know it yet, she holds your heart in her hands. If you except Dawn into your heart you will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams." 

 

"I don't know about that! I can think of some really wild dreams," smirked Spike. 

 

"Spike," pleaded Dawn. 

 

"Ok, we'll talk alright," he said sitting down with Dawn. Everyone noticed that he kept hold of her hand. 

 

Mother then turned to Cordelia, who had taken a seat next to Angel, "Child your burden will be the greatest of all my children, you will need the love of all your sisters in the times to come." She said smiling at all the primals but made a special point of looking at Buffy, who could not endure her look and looked at the floor blushing. "Before she bonded with Willow and Tara, Buffy was meant to be Angel's reward as he was hers, that cannot come to pass know. Cordelia you have taken her place at his side and will eventually replace her in his heart." 

 

Mother walked over to Angel and placed her hand on his head, a white light slowly spread over his body, "Angel, know that your soul has been redeemed, the curse has been made permanent although it was not a curse but a blessing. I release you from your obligation to my Lord and my cause, but would ask you to continue to fight by the side of your soulmate." 

 

At first Angel said nothing, then he began to laugh, something he had not done in over a century, his heart felt lighter than he could ever remember, even when he had been human he had felt a burden on his heart. He looked into the pools that were the Goddesses eyes, "Yes My Lady I will continue to fight, I wouldn't know how to do anything else." 

 

Mother then turned to Buffy, Willow and Tara who had sat down together on the step; she walked over to them a slightly sad look on her face. "I know that you three have been through much, both together and separately, but you have each other now, learning to lean on each other, in the years to come you will need each other even more." Then her smile returned seeming to light up the whole room, "But for now I have a reward for you," she gave a little giggle, "Although at times you will think differently, through you three shall come the chance to permanently close the Hellmouth on this world." 

 

They waited for her to elaborate on the reward but mother just turned as if she was moving onto something else. Buffy jumped up, "So aren't you going to tell us more?" she asked. 

 

Smiling at her, she giggled again, "I don't want to spoil the surprise." 

 

"But I don't like surprises!" pouted Buffy. 

 

"Nonsense, you love surprises you just hate not knowing before anyone else, you won't have to wait to long. Now rejoin your loves so I may continue," said Mother a little steel entering her voice. 

 

Buffy turned and walked back to Willow and Tara, blushing like a chastised child, being pulled down by her girlfriends. 

 

"Now the five of you have given up much, more than you really know at the moment. As you know because of your connection to the Veil you must stay in the realm of the living, but every 40 lunar months you may enter the realm of the dead for 12 hours, there you can rest, cleanse your soul and visit your families and friends." 

 

She then looked at Olivia and Louisa as well as Sarah, Helga and Rosa, "The Covent will still need to re-enforce the Veil as it has throughout time, this way it will make it easier for the primals to leave this realm. So Olivia will you take up the mantle of my High Priestess?" 

 

All eyes were turned to Olivia who looked at Giles before turning to look at her Goddess. "My Lady as much as I am honoured that you would want me as your High Priestess I do not feel able to take up such a role, with your permission I would like to stay as a humble Priestess." She smiled as she looked around at the others before taking Giles hand, "Besides Rupert and I plan to get married, that and being a Priestess is more than enough pressure," she laughed. 

 

The next five minutes became a whirl of activity as Giles and Olivia found themselves being hugged and their hands shook by everyone present. Cordelia finally called everyone back to the meeting. "Ok lets continue shall we!" she said clapping her hands as if she was a teacher trying to get the attention of a class. Buffy narrowed her eyes at Cordy who just smirked. 

 

Willow rolled her eyes as she took hold of Buffy's arm, "Just let it go Buff," she whispered. 

 

Cordy looked at mother after everyone had settled down, giving her a small smile, "Sorry if I over stepped the mark then." 

 

Mother giggled, "Perhaps just a little dear." She looked over at Olivia and Giles, "Very well dear you have my blessing." She then turned to Louisa and John, "Will you take up the mantle of my High Priestess dear?" 

 

Louisa looked into the eyes of her husband for a moment as if asking his opinion, John raised her hand to his lips, "You have always been MY Lady, go for it Lou." 

 

Louisa smiled a shy smile at her husband before rising and walking over to the Goddess, standing in front of her for a second before falling to her knees, "I am, as always your humble servant My Lady, I will humbly take up the position as your High Priestess and try to fulfil the position as well as my predecessor Maggie." 

 

She then lend over and kissed the Goddesses foot, "I will walk in your footsteps with unwavering love," she then moved up to kiss the Goddesses knee, "I will always bend to your will," she then straightened up and kissed her stomach, "I will guide and protect all your children." 

 

Louisa rose before leaning forward and kissing the Goddesses between the breasts, "I will nurture all your children as I nurtured my children," she then kissed her on the lips before saying, "I will always speak the truth when invoking the authority of your High Priestess." Lou then gently kissed the Goddess between her eyes, "I will watch over your children and try to guide them on the right path," finally she kissed her forehead, "I will always be guided by your wisdom." Louisa then stepped back and fell to her knees again. 

 

The Goddess smiled down at her latest High Priestess, "I except your vows to me my child," she said placing a hand on Louisa's head, a white light spread throughout her body. After a few moments to collect her thoughts, Louisa rose and smiling at the others in the room then walked back to her husband and sat quietly next to him. Her daughter broke her quiet contemplation. 

"Oh my this means I'm supposed to be leader of the Sisterhood," she exclaimed before blushing when she realised she had spoken out loud. 

 

The Goddess looked at her for a moment, "If you wish to be released my child no one will think any the worse of you! I am aware of your feelings for James." 

 

Sarah looked around in what looked like despair, "I love Jimmy and being my mum's protector... I don't know what to do," she burst into tears, Jimmy wrapped her in his arms. 

 

"Why can't she have both!" Asked Dawn quietly. 

 

"Because it is forbidden child," answered Herne. 

 

Mother turned and smiled at Dawn before turning to her consort, "Maybe it is time for a change, many of the Sisterhood have sacrificed their love as well as their lives for our cause." She turned back to the two young lovers, "From this time on any Sister that wishes to be joined with a loved one may do so, with two provisos, the loved one must except the Sister's place as protector of my Priestesses and be willing to live near the Priestess." 

 

Jimmy took hold of Sarah's head, holding it between his hands, "I love you Sarah Grant, I except your position in the Sisterhood and protector of your mother, will you marry me?" 

 

Sarah gently pulled away from Jimmy smiling reassuringly when she saw the worry of possible rejection on his face, she turned to the Goddess for a moment, "Thank you My Lady, I except the position and will try my best to do a good job." She then turned back to Jimmy and flew into his arms, "Yes I'll marry you," she cried planting a kiss on his lips. 

 

There was another round of hugs and congratulations before everything settled down again. 

 

Next the Goddess turned to Xander and Anya, "My children you have my thanks for the help you have given to my Primals, know that without you two they would not have lived to see this day, my blessings on you and your planned union." She smiled at the blush on Xander's face before turning her full attention to Anya, "Child you are forgiven for your transgressions, are you ready to take up your place as one of my Priestesses once again?" 

 

Gasps went up from all those who knew the former vengeance demon. She looked around them with a sheepish look on her face, "There's something that no one ever knew about why I became a demon, it wasn't a man that jilted me for another woman but a woman that jilted me for a man." 

 

"And so you decided to take it out on all those men over the years... Wait your GAY," shouted Xander jumping up and staring down at Anya. 

 

"Yes as I've told you before 'All men are evil' and of course I'm not gay I love you Alexander Harris," she said also getting up. 

 

"Anya I don't know if I'll ever understand you or women in general," he said shaking his head before giving her a kiss. 

 

"Welcome to the real world, women have been an enigma to the male of the species since the beginning," said Angel, getting many nods from most of the men in the room including Herne, who received looks from their respective partners. 

 

Anya turned to the Goddess, "I can really return to you My Lady?" she asked the Goddess. 

 

"Yes dear you may take up the position you abandoned 12 centuries ago," the Goddess said smiling at her. 

 

"But My Lady she has no living female relatives," interrupted Sarah, "Who will be her protector?" 

 

"Well strictly speaking that is true but Rosa here is a direct descendant of Anya's former lover and the man that she left Anya for, so if she is willing she can repay the debt owed Anya by one of her ancestors." 

 

All eyes were now turned to Rosa, who looked at Anya then the Goddess, "My Lady I would be honoured to repay the debt to Anya if she will except me as her protector." 

 

"Yes My Lady I will take up my place within your coven and except Rosa as if she was my own kin," Anya stated formally before taking a similar vow to the Goddess that Louisa had taken earlier, as she stepped back she had tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused your children over the years, I will not let you down this time." 

 

The Goddess enfolded Anya in her arms placing a kiss on her cheek, "I know you won't dear, the hate has been replaced by love, the love of a good man, a man who will cherish you all the days of your life," she gave Xander an amused look before turning back Anya, "Even if you confuse him." 

 

The Goddess next turned to Hank and Jennifer who both had what could only be described as awe on their faces, "You two have my thanks, I know you are confused with most of what has happened to you over the last few days. Although you did not understand what was happening you still helped protect Dawn, you are blessed threefold." 

 

Finally the Goddess turned to Wesley and Fred, "Although no one knew what your choices were Winifred I always had faith in you, you have given this world a great gift and a great hope when you gave your love to Wesley." She smiled at Fred's confused look then turned to Wesley; "You my child will train and help guide the ultimate slayer, my blessing on you." 

 

Turning to the two people in the room that the US and British governments had sent to the meeting, the Goddess looked very serious at them. "Although you have my thanks for your help in averting the end of this dimension I must insist that you leave my Priestesses and the Sisters alone, their responsibility is to the veil and its maintains. If they require anything from you then you may render assistance but otherwise leave them to do their duty." 

 

"You have the assurance of Her Majesties Government and my personal guarantee that they will not be interfered with in anyway," stated Colonel McBride. 

 

"Yes madam I will pass your request to my superiors," nodded General James Smith. 

 

"It was not a request General!" said the Goddess the smile leaving her face. 

 

"My apologies madam, a poor choice of words, I will tell them," General Smith amended. 

 

"Very well gentlemen, that is all I have to say at the moment but Herne has some things he wishes to say," said the Goddess the smile returning to her face. 

 

Herne smiled at her, "Thank you my dear." He looked around the room, "Now when the demons began their assault on this dimension and we created the Veil we still needed some way to protect the realm of the living, so we created the slayer and the organisation that became the Watchers Council. Although we both use to watch over them we have had may other concerns in resent centuries so left the Council to run its own affairs, this has brought about many problems. Now My Lady and I have decided this has to change, in their arrogance they have corrupted the rules we laid down and have wasted that which we entrusted to them, the slayers." 

 

"So even you think of us as a weapon to be used until we die," interrupted Buffy jumping up. 

 

"No Eternal that is not what I am saying, yes the council is supposed to help the slayer with training and guidance but they are also supposed to help the slayers have as normal a life as their calling will allow, much like your own watchers Merrick and Giles. The Council feared that the slayers having friends and families weakened their authority over them, they began stopping the slayer having that normal life, that is why Kendra died so young and Faith turned out the way she was in Sunnydale." He smiled at Angel, Cordy and Wesley; "Though her outlook is getting better thanks to you three keeping in contact with her, when she is released from prison next year she will need you to survive." 

 

"If you wish sir, I could arrange for this Faith to be released now if it will help?" Put in General Smith. 

 

"My thanks General but prison has and still is helping Faith change her attitude to the world, when she is released she will be one of the greatest slayers ever to exist that was not the Primal," he said looking at Buffy. "Now I request some of you to aid me in putting the Council back on track." 

 

"Yes of course we will help," answered Giles getting nods and yes's from the others. 

 

"Thank you, I have arranged for the Council's representatives to be here tomorrow morning, that is why you will be here until tomorrow, although some of you do not need to be here some must." He began to explain, "Buffy and Lisa as slayers should be here as should Giles as a watcher and Wesley as a former watcher, I would also like Louisa as the High Priestess here and General Smith and Colonel McBride. Everyone else is free to be here if they wish although it maybe better not to frighten them with such a large group of people!" pointed out Herne. 

 

"That's okay with me, Will and Tara can get any information from the bond," pointed out Buffy. 

 

"And I will be supplied with any information I need because I'm the Seer," smiled Cordy before turning towards the Goddess, "Have I thanked you for taking away the migraines? Mother." 

 

"Yes dear on several occasions," answered the Goddess. 

 

"Okay how about the rest of us hit the malls tomorrow morning," suggested Cordelia, this was met with almost universal enthusiasm by the women and groans by the men who started coming up with reasons why they couldn't go shopping, but Cordelia managed to shoot every excuse down, so in the end the men gave in to the women as they knew they would. 

 

\-------------- 

 

At exactly 9 the next morning Quentin Traverse and Andrew Collins entered the lobby with their four assistance, looking around at the people already there, Quentin frowned unsure why he had come here with Collins? He knew some of the people but not all this worried him more than he cared to admit. 

 

Buffy smirked as she saw the confused look on Quentin's face from where she sat on one of the large couches with Lisa and Louisa, sat on the other couch was Herne, Colonel McBride and General Smith, stood by the side of Wesley in his wheelchair was Giles. 

 

As soon as Buffy saw the man next to Quentin Traverse, she sprang from the couch screeching like a banshee, before she could reach the man Herne was there holding her back. Speaking quietly to her, "Be calm Eternal if you kill him he cannot make emends to you and the five other slayers that have died because of him!" 

 

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" asked Quentin. 

 

"You can call me Mr Green," he smiled as Louisa laughed loudly. "As for the rest! Why don't you ask your friend there!" said Herne looking at Collins. 

 

"I don't know what you mean! I came here to meet a man who said he had information on why another slayer was called and where she can be found." 

 

"You bastard there's no way I'm letting you near another slayer, I'll kill you first," growled Buffy. 

 

"As I told you in England young lady, it isn't your place to question the council," smirked Collins. 

 

"When did you meet Miss Summers in England and why wasn't I informed?" Asked Quentin frowning. 

 

"It wasn't anything of importance Quentin," said Collins trying to reassure his colleague. 

 

"Nothing important? You bastard, you kidnapped me and planned to brainwash me," snapped Buffy still trying to get at the man who was in league with the Warlock. 

 

Quentin looked shocked as he looked back and forth between Buffy and Collins, "You kidnapped Miss Summers and planned to use our behavioural modification technique on her! Why?" 

 

Collins turned to Quentin anger on his face, "Because you allowed her to dictate terms to us, she is the slayer it is we who control the slayer not the other way around!" 

 

"Actually it is suppose to be an equal partnership, the slayer is the body and the Council the mind," Herne told them, "Neither can operate properly without the other." 

 

Both Traverse and Collins turned to look at the man in front of them, it suddenly occurred to them that he was easily preventing the slayer getting free. 

 

"What are you?" asked Collins. 

 

Herne smiled at them, "I have many names, if I was to speak them all your bones would be dust before I finished, my true name is only known to one other being in this universe. As I told you just now you can call me Mr Green, my friends here," He looked towards the others that had risen when Buffy went to attack Collins, "Call me Herne." 

 

Herne stepped back, releasing Buffy who just stood smirking at the look of shock on the two men's faces. Herne's clothes began to shift as his body began to expand and change, his head started changing into that of a stag and antlers grew from his head, in less than half a minute the middle aged man had vanished to be replaced by a eight foot creature of legend. 

 

"Your twisting and changing of the rules My Lady and I laid on you has destroyed many slayers before their time as well as thousands of the innocent it was your responsibility to protect. This will stop as of now or I will tear the Council down and start again. Choose NOW," said Herne. 

 

As Herne had been speaking, his body had been slowly beginning to glow with a white light slowly building until everyone had to look away, as he announced the choice the light vanished and the middle aged man stood before them again. 

 

Buffy arched an eyebrow at Herne, "That was a little OTT don't you think 'Father'," she smirked. 

 

Herne returned her smirk, "That title is not strictly correct Eternal." 

 

"Well if Mother created us and you're her 'husband' that makes you our father doesn't it?" 

 

"I suppose you're right Eternal," he nodded smiling at her. 

 

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Buffy asked him. 

 

"Because that is what you are now 'The Eternal Slayer'." 

 

Buffy frowned for a moment, "Great I have this gig forever... Just great." 

 

"But you are as I have ever been, your entire being burns for the hunt, the kill, does it not?" Smiled Herne. 

 

Buffy could see the fire in his eyes, "Well yeah, but without the risk of losing, dying, it won't be the same!" 

 

"Ah Eternal you cannot die but you can still be injured," said Herne then suddenly let out a roaring laugh, "And it will still hurt... a lot." 

 

"Great... Just great," she sighed turning back to the Watchers, as did Herne. 

 

"So gentlemen what is your choice?" asked Herne. 

 

"You give us no choice, we will change," said Collins in a voice that conveyed a great deal of shock. 

 

"I'm glad to hear it but just to keep you honest you will allow my representatives here full access to all Council property and the archive," Herne indicated Giles, Wesley, Buffy and to the surprise of everyone Colonel McBride. "If they find anything they do not like you will stop doing it or suffer the consequence, am I clear," Herne finished, the threat clearly in his voice. 

 

"You want outsiders to have a veto on what we do?" asked Collins in shock. 

 

"You have been out of control for to long, but yes for now I do until they are satisfied you have changed. You will also provide any relevant information to the various intelligence agencies around the world in their fight against the forces of darkness." 

 

"And what happens if these intelligence agencies abuse the information as the Initiative did several years ago?" asked Quentin Traverse. 

 

"That is where your intelligence will be of use," replied Herne. 

 

"Is that all?" asked Quentin. 

 

"Just one more thing," smiled Herne turning to Lisa and waving his hand for her to come to him, as he placed an arm around her shoulder he turned back to Quentin. "This is Lisa, she is the slayer we sent to take Buffy's place, who is beyond you now, she and every slayer that will come after her are under my protection, if the Council abuse their position I will be very angry." With that he turned and as he walked through the front doors he vanished. 

 

There was silence in the room for almost a full minute until Giles turned to Quentin and the others, "I think under the circumstances Quentin it maybe wise if you left now," he said glancing meaningfully at Buffy. "I have to be in England in a couple of weeks to help my fiancée sort out her home and medical practice before coming back to the US, I will meet you to sort out how we proceed from here." He smiled over at Lisa; "Of course Lisa will remain where she is, helping protect the Hellmouth, I'm sure you'll agree?" 

 

"Very well, two week then," nodded Quentin before turning and leading the other Council members out. 

 

Buffy walked over to Giles and hugged him, "Thank you for getting rid of them, with Herne gone and without Will and Tara here I don't know how long I could have stopped myself from attacking them." 

 

Before Giles could reply he found himself being hugged by Lisa, "Thanks for making them leave me alone." Releasing him, she turned to Buffy, "Now I've met some more Watchers I can see why you hate them so much, I'm glad I followed your advice and didn't get Giles to tell them about me." 

 

"Yeah well I think things are going to change now, but I'm glad you're going to stay in Sunnydale with us, I know Dawn would have been very upset if you hadn't. Now why don't we go and join the others at the mall?" smiled Buffy. 

 

\-------------- 

 

It was almost three in the afternoon before everyone that had to leave were ready. Dawn left with Hank and Jennifer to continue their holiday to everyone's surprise Dawn asked Spike to go with them, mainly because she was worried about her dad and his newfound enthusiasm for fighting the forces of darkness. 

 

Helga returned to Germany to meet up with her cousin who had survived the fight on the Tor. Rosa said goodbye to Anya and promised she would return to Sunnydale as soon as she sorted out her affairs in Italy and Colonel McBride returned to report to Sir Geoffrey, he also arranged to meet up with Giles when he was in England with Olivia. 

 

Lisa of course had to stay with Angel but didn't really want to go back to Sunnydale without Dawn. Louisa, John, Sarah and Jimmy took the opportunity to go to Sunnydale to visit with Giles and their new friends, as it was summer they felt it would be safe to do so. 

 

\-------------- 

 

The next few weeks went by quietly for the various groups, Dawn and Spike were planning their return to Sunnydale, although she was not really looking forward to explaining things to Kevin. Louisa and her family had stayed in Sunnydale until Giles and Olivia had to return to England to sort out Olivia's permanent move to the US, they planned to be married the following spring. 

 

It was decided between them that while Lisa was in LA Wesley would be her Watcher for which he was paid a good salary much to the anger of the Council until Giles threatened to ask Colonel McBride to have some of their less lawful operations investigated! 

 

On their return to Sunnydale, the gang helped Giles and Olivia move into the same apartment building as Xander and Anya. 

 

The week before Dawn was due to return home Buffy was laying in bed early morning, sunshine streaming through the window; she looked over to her left when she sensed her lovers stirring. 

 

Willow's eyelids fluttered opened smiling up at Buffy who was leaning on her elbow smiling down at her, "Morning sweety," said Buffy leaning down for a kiss. 

Just before either of them could deepen the kiss Tara who was on the other side of Willow sprang out of bed running to the bathroom where she began to heave the contents of her stomach into the toilet pan. 

 

Willow and Buffy rushed into the bathroom concern and worry on their faces, they knelt one on each side of her, "Tara what's wrong?" asked Willow. 

 

Raising her head and turning her pale face towards Willow, she tried to smile, "What does it look like I'm being sick!" 

 

Despite the worry on both hers and Willow's face Buffy couldn't help giggling, "Baby that's not what Willow meant," she placed a hand on Tara's forehead, "You aren't hot, so you haven't got a fever, maybe its something you ate?" 

 

"I donno maybe!" Tara managed to say before having to turn back to the pan as she began to heave again. 

 

"Buffy go call Olivia see if she can come over and have a look at Tara," said Willow holding onto Tara as continued to be sick. 

 

"Right," said Buffy getting up and rushing back to the bedroom. As she was about to pick up the receiver the phone rang, grabbing hold of it with the thought of getting rid of whoever it was, before she could say anything Cordy's voice came from the other end. 

 

"Buffy I need to talk to Tara before you call anyone." 

 

"How did you know I was going to call anyone?" asked Buffy before she remembered, "Never mind. Tara can't speak to you at the moment she's sick, I have to call Olivia," she pleaded trying to keep her cool. 

 

"Olivia is being sick at the moment, so is Anya that's why I need to tell Tara what is happening to the three of them." 

 

"What do you mean? Are they under attack? I think you better tell me so we can start working on a plan to stop whoever is doing this," babbled Buffy. 

 

"Buffy you've been around Willow to long, your babbling," Buffy ground her teeth trying to get her temper under control, wishing she could reach through the phone and strangle Cordelia. 

 

At that moment Tara came back into the bedroom with Willow hovering over her, her face still pale, "Who is it Buffy?" she asked. 

 

"Its Cordy she say's Olivia and Anya are sick as well, but she insists on talking to you," replied Buffy, the frustration clearly in her voice. 

 

Tara took the phone from Buffy, "Hello Cordy, so what's wrong with me and the others?" She listened for a moment before sitting down on the bed; feeling like her legs would not hold her up. Willow and Buffy rushed to her side as her face drained of what little colour remaining, "Thanks Cordy, see you," she pressed the disconnect button. 

 

"What's wrong Tara?" asked a very worried Willow. 

 

Tara took a hand of each of her girlfriends, "It seems that Anya, Olivia and I are all pregnant." 

 

They were silent for almost a whole minute, "What did you say?" asked Buffy. 

 

"I'm pregnant... BUFFY," shouted Tara as the slayer fainted. 

 

The End? 

 

Note: This may seem a strange place to finish I do plan to write the third part set 15 years in the future called 'Ashley the Ultimate Slayer' where most of the things I have 'missed out' including the contents of the letters will be explained.


End file.
